Gerimis
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: It is being rewritten. Sasuke, meets Naruko and is sent on a mission to befriend her and prepare her for initiation into the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was skeptical of her ability to assimilate into the program. But who is he to judge, an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three things. What's up with that?
1. Chapter 1 - Yellow, Black and Pink

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that? Mild SasuSasku in chapters 14 and 15.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :Yellow, black and pink.**

 _Konoha Mall_

Tuesday is a slow day for business, but it wasn't a problem for entrepreneurs who can see the silver linings behind clouds. However it was recently reported that a tenth of Konoha's 500,000 population have their day off on the weekdays. Upon knowing this fact, business such as cinemas, pool center, karaoke, bowling alleys and restaurants started offering these holidaying minority, services and products at discounted prices. For Sasuke, a Tuesday is not just about low prices, it is simply a good day to spend time alone at the cinema.

Black sneakers with red streaks stepped into the queue lane divided by the velvet rope barriers. Attached to it, a pair of lean legs in black faded jeans and black quilted leather jacket. The boy in black clothes except for the undershirt which was a plain blue snuck his hands in his pockets, eyes looking upwards. The pair of onyx eyes checked the available movies on the overhead LCD display and then looked at his black digital watch, the time was 11.40 am and today is his birthday.

Every July on this particular day the teen usually spent his special day alone, but this year his teammates insisted on a 'surprise' party for him. Actually his comrades were always planning birthday surprises for one another, it had became the norm. Parties mean unhealthy food, drink, dance, music and stupid party games, everything a youth wants. But not Sasuke. When Shikamaru subtly asked him what he did not want at his party, he said it should not be during the day, don't make him do stupid things or play stupid games, and also that they don't ask him to clean the after party mess. Troublesome, Shikamaru had said.

Sasuke made his movie choice and was about to walk to the front when four girls materialised and rushed in front of him towards the queue lane. He paused in his steps as they snaked to the front. They giggled happily while confirming with each other of their chosen movie.

A gust of air conditioner wind blew Sasuke's bangs to cover his eyes, Sasuke brushed his bangs aside and shuddered at the coldness of the cinemas and zipped his jacket halfway. At that point he noticed that two of the girls were gazing at him, so he tilted his head slightly at them. One of the girl giggled and the other blushed and both turned away. He was still not used to being checked out by girls, girls who only looked at him but never approached him. Truthfully he wouldn't know what to do if any of them actually approached him.

The girls were finally arrived at the only opening ticket counter to proceed with their purchase. Sasuke made an observation, usually the second cashier counter opens around 12.00 noon to accommodate the incoming shopping mall patron. Thus the second cashier should appear about… now.

As the cashier appeared, he tracked her movements as she plopped down on the high chair of the ticket counter and took the COUNTER CLOSED signage away.

"GOOD MORNING PATRONS!" She hollered.

She gestured for him to approach the counter. Sasuke watched as the cashier speedily logged in onto her cash register all while flashing him a welcoming smile. He wondered whether he will ever work as a cashier in his lifetime, the smiling seems tiring. It was just a thought passing by, nothing deep there.

"What movie would you like to watch sir?"

"The Dinosaur Walk, the 12.30 show" he answered while making eye contact with the her. Blonde and blue eyed. Actually her hair's colouring was more towards yellow, he wondered why people call it blonde. She also wore spectacles with no actual lens, he wondered what the purpose was for.

"How many tickets?"

"One."

"One dinosaur movie coming up. I'm a big fan of the Tyrannosaurus Rex sir, if only I could have one I will surely ride it to work. But maybe no, maybe I'll sell it for a million bucks to any zoo or a private zoo and buy myself a cinema. That way I can watch movie anytime I want. Ok, the price is 6 dollars today,"

Sasuke, smirked at the cashier and nodded while handing a 10 dollar bill and waited for his balance and ticket. He looked at the cashier, yellow hair gathered into a single side braid, baby blue eyes behind a pair of black spectacles. Her toothy smile was infectious, as he handed him his balance and ticket. Sasuke being in control of his actions stared at the smile for a second entranced, before glancing at his ticket to check the details.

"Have a nice day sir."

"Hnn" Sasuke replied.

Sasuke never remembered any of the cinema's employees before this. All he ever noticed about the cashiers were that they were a bunch of smiley friendly people. However this particular cashier seems to be the cheeriest of them all. He was not sure if he will remember her later, he thought he would not as he had a habit of forgetting things and people that are not important.

So far Sasuke had come to this cinema for seven times now, for seven Tuesdays. This cinema is the one and only cinema in Konoha which frequently shows documentaries, as often as other cinema shows romantic comedies. He was not into fictions, although documentaries are sometimes a rendition of reality by the producers, take the case of dinosaurs as no living human had ever seen an actual dinosaur. Still Sasuke prefer his movies with a healthy dose of information instead of pure entertainment.

Sasuke had been hopping from one hobby to another. Before this he spent 5 weeks playing video games with Kiba, before that three weeks of planet watching and prior to that two weeks of trying to learn how to draw - which he seriously failed. He goes from one leisure activity to another leisure activity, until movie watching caught his interest for the time being. Sasuke is very meticulous.

He checked at his watch, now it is only half an hour before the show starts. He parked himself against the wall in between the movie posters, deciding to enter the cinema a few minutes before the movie starts. He did not want to be spending more minutes in cold, less people means freezer worthy cinema hall. In the meantime, he decided to copy Shikamaru and did the least troublesome activity, people watching. Really not troublesome.

 _12.30 pm_

Sasuke was in the movie hall now. He bought the ticket for the most centre seat, 4 rows from the back. The last of the advertisements were rolling now, before the message to silence your mobile phone came up. Sasuke let out a n Aaah and spread his hands onto the headrests of the seats to his left and right. Just heavenly he thought, a huge screen, awesome audio and people sitting far away from him. It almost feels like being alone, the other three people sitting farther away from him. A few more lights went off and the hall darkened signalling that the documentary was about to start.

 _13.10 pm_

Someone walked inside the cinema and sat a row behind Sasuke.

 _13.15 pm_

"Hey, it's me again," a voice whispered.

Sasuke did not heed the voice. He knew it was no one he recognized so when he/she didn't continue he let it slide.

 _13.16 pm_

The huge screen showed a sole Tyrannosaurus walking on two legs on a grassy plain, far far away smaller dinosaurs shuddered when they noticed the T-Rex's appearance.

"I wonder on which street would they be able to walk with that size of a butt should they exist today. Hell big lizards right. Luckily the Komodo dragons live that far away from me. I shudder to think one ambling behind my yard."

Sasuke tilted his head to the sound of the apparently female voice but decided to just ignore it.

 _13.40 pm_

A Stegosaurus ambling towards its mate, the two rows of bony plates on its back moving with each step.

"Wow, such impressive armour. Eh I googled about them once, the bony plates are sold on ebay you now."

Sasuke let out a small shushhh.

 _13.50 pm_

"Roarrrr!"

Sasuke did not hear that because the audio of the T-Rex fighting with the smaller but noisy Triceratops cancelled the additional sound effect.

 _13.58 pm_

The Tyrannosaurus bit down on a baby dinosaur.

"Hey don't do that!"

 _14.03 pm_

"Now, that's what I call a movie," loudly and annoyingly.

Sasuke was just about to turn around and hush the person making the constant commentaries when he heard her continuing.

"Well my break is over, see you later alligator."

Then he heard the person shuffle towards the exit in a few quick movement, opening the door, shutting it and letting light inside the hall for a few seconds. He glared in the darkness and voiced his words in a hushed tone "Is this a cinema or a zoo?"

* * *

 **Three months ago**

Iruka, unlocked the door and gestured for Naruko to enter the house. She walked in, stopped and looked around, it was a two bedroom house with a television set, a red sofabed in the living room and a small table beside it. There were two brown doors beside the table, closed. But if you open them, they will reveal the bedrooms. No pictures on the wall or curtains on the windows. Just bare white walls.

They stood side by side at the entrance for a moment before Iruka decided to close the door. He went out and closed the outer door grill while leaving the inner wooden door open. It was his first time having a visitor staying in his house and he was indeed nervous.

Walking towards the couch he paused and turned to Naruko "Please have a seat". Iruka's throat felt dry so he went to his mini fridge in the kitchen and took out two cans of soda. He opened one and handed it to Naruko and opened the other for himself. He leaned backwards on the wall next to the television, sipping the sweet drink. He started "Miss Uzumaki."

"Yes Mr Umino?"

"Errr.. call me Iruka."

"Owwkeyyy... Iruka."

"I need to tell you something."

Naruko who was now sitting on the sofa, set her drink on the table and smoothed her long black skirt while looking at Iruka.

"First of all, I want to be honest with you. I can only provide basic necessities, I mean daily meals, a roof and a private space for you here."

Iruka's eye lingered at the bedroom door for a second and paused, he looked back to his drink and continues.

"On the positive side, my backdated salary increment will be paid in July," he looked directly at Naruko. " I am very sorry Naruko because for the time being we, err you and I have to live by what I earn in my current position."

They stayed silent for awhile. "Ummm yeahh... Don't worry about me at all . I am happy enough that you decide to… ummm welcome me into your house."

Iruka, finished his drink in one go and looked at his watch. "I have ten minutes before I return to work. Do you have anything to ask about or anything you need? I can swing by the store later after work."

Naruko grinned and shook her head. Iruka quickly moved to the kitchen to throw his can away and fished out his keys. Naruko bounced up to his feet and stood by the door.

As Iruka exited the house, he said "Be sure to secure the doors and windows from inside. The apartment complex is fairly safe but we have some nosy neighbours here and I don't want them to annoy on your first day here."

Naruko stuck a hand to shake his, Iruka awkwardly took the hand and shook it. Then his face turned into a friendly grin. Naruko nodded and watched Iruka walk out of the house.

Just as Iruka left she spent no time closing both grill and wooden door. She secured the inner door latches and retreated back to the sofabed. Switching on the tv, she started channel surfing and settled on a show about ways to clean cluttered homes.

After five minutes she jerked her head up. It looked like she had fallen asleep while watching television, well she was tired. It had been a six hours train ride from the orphanage to Konoha's train station, add another hour wait for Iruka at the train station, and then they went straight for lunch at Kurenai's stall by the roadside. Kurenai, a close friend of Iruka, upon seeing Naruko's ocean blue eyes and blonde hair, promptly congratulated Iruka in shrieks and bear hugged Naruko. The brown haired shop owners then told them that their afternoon lunch was on her and went back inside the kitchen to prepare food. Iruka was as red as a lobster upon hearing Kurenai's words while Naruko just smiled innocently. Iruka wondered whether she understood what Kurenai had implied. Before they left Kurenai had gifted her a thin gold bangle, though Naruko declined saying it was expensive. Kurenai insisted saying that her daughter was too tomboyish to wear gold and pleaded to Naruko to please the wishes of a new friend. Naruko shyly smiled and slipped it onto her thin tan wrist. The bangle glinted against her tan skin.

On the sofa bed, three minutes Naruko yawned again and decided that sleep was the best thing to do for now. Remembering Iruka's words about securing the windows and nosy neighbours, she went to the windows and checked whether they were properly secured. Seeing that they were, she dropped herself onto the sofa bed and curled on it to sleep. She set her phone alarm so it would wake her up two hours later, before Iruka returns from work. She placed the phone next to her unfinished can drink and promptly fell asleep. Naruko had a talent for napping. She can sleep in any position, anywhere.

* * *

 _Present time_

 _ **CHUNIN quarters**_

The corridors were weirdly empty as Sasuke headed for supper. He approached the heavily tinted sliding door of the dining hall and paused. Smiling widely he thought about being older and noted that a few things had changed since a year ago, his sharingan had matured to three tomoes a few months ago and he was also a lot less shy now.

Now he could hear the growing volume of muffled voices behind the cafe door and knew his friends had detected his presence. So as the hall door slid open his smile vanished replaced by an apathetic expression.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!"

"Happy Birthday Raven!"

"Happy Birthday Bastard!"

'Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!"

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-san!"

The thunderous wishes met him like the cheers of spectators when their favourite sports team scores a goal. He smirked in amusement, an eyebrow arched.

"It's time to party!" that unmistakable excited voice of Kiba sent the crowd into a cheering frenzy and everyone went to fetch food. Chouji was smiling proudly looking at his party spread, this time all unhealthy food. Neji and Tenten began counting which unhealthy food contains the less preservatives. Sasuke being his usual eagle eye self noticed that Neji who similar to him, never touched anyone casually, had his hand lightly on Tenten's shoulders.

Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai were queuing at the buffet table. Kiba was already digging into his food while Shino was somehow munching on food without unzipping his high collared jacket. Shikamaru was looking boredly at the polite Suna siblings who were here to send their brother, Gaara for training,

Suigetsu and Juugo were busy rolling a huge cake on a trolley into the hall. Sasuke stared at the huge cake when a lazy voice called for him.

"My my my Sasuke, you have grown taller since I last saw you. Happy Sixteenth Birthday. Here's one for your book collection," the silver haired senpai handed him a rectangular wrapped gift and Sasuke could already guess what it was.

Sasuke's polite part beckoned him to speak of three polite words, "Thank you senpai."

The mask moved in what Sasuke thought was a smirk as the senpai's eyes turned beady with glee. He could already see the book stashed behind some books he will be getting rid of as soon as there's a chance. Suddenly, Sasuke was pulled by the arm and then pushed towards the huge cake.

"Time to blow your birthday cake," the boys voice erupted.

Automatically the whole room broke into an unsynchronized Happy Birthday song. Meanwhile Sasuke marvelled at the ugliness of the cake, a patchwork of combined decoration from roses to a marzipan katana and some icing drawing of his Sharingan.

"Blow the candles now rave," Kiba nudged Sasuke towards the cake. Any nearer and Sasuke could taste the icing. So he blew the sixteen large candles and stepped away as everyone clapped. Kiba stuck a hand into the cake and grabbed a chunk of it before announcing "Cake fight!"

Everyone jumped in to chuck a piece of cake on birthday boy. But agile Sasuke rolled from under them and ran behind Neji, Neji was instead plastered with a piece of cake. Next, Sasuke swooped behind Neji and tried to shove his senpai in front of him, the silver haired man conjured a water element jutsu and fired it into a surprised Neji instead of Sasuke. Sasuke saw Sakura looking at him in amusement and he jumped behind her intending to use her as an armour. The next assailant, Suigetsu mumbled apologetically to Sakura as his hand paused before he could hit her with a slice of cake. Suigetsu headed away mouthing "I'll get you later" to a smirking Sasuke. The raven turned around to thank Sakura but was gently attacked by a piece of cake, Sakura had him this time. Though he was surprised, he flicked a finger and tasted the cake which despite its ugliness was decently tasty.

Sasuke looked around as Hinata giggled at him and passed him some tissues. Chouji had his head full of cake, while Suigetsu had cake all over his face courtesy of Karin and Juugo. The girls had refrained from playing cake throwing while Tenten was busy fussing over Neji. Neji did not look the least happy.

"Itachi asked me to pass you this today, I almost forgot," Kiba said.

Sasuke eyed the drawstring bag and took it from Kiba's hand. He peeked inside and saw that Itachi had gave him a pair of very stylish sunnies.

"He said he was sorry he couldn't train with you as he had promised. " Kiba said forlornly for Itachi's sake. Sasuke took it upon him to put a hand on Kiba's shoulders as if it was Itachi that he was talking to. Itachi is his 'brother' in blood and skill, they have the same eye enhancement, though Itachi had his upgraded.

"Open ours next," Karin dumped a huge box onto Sasuke's lap. "It's from us girls, including Ino," she gave a two finger peace sign and posed sexily in her long sleeved lavender shirt, her eyes twinkling. Rin-senpai pulled her down to seat and collectively Sakura, Hinata and Tenten rolled their eyes at her.

Sasuke unboxed their gift, a stylish winter jacket in dark blue because black was too mainstream.

Next the boys handed him a palm sized box wrapped in used A4 paper, which contained a very useful army pen knife.

"I saw that Itachi had one like this, so we thought maybe you'd like a similar one," Kiba said while scratching his head hoping Sasuke would love their gift.

"We had your symbol engraved," Chouji added. That made Sasuke smile appreciatively. He traced his finger in the fan shaped indentation.

Juugo and Suigetsu appeared before Sasuke and dumped a full-face street motorcycle helmet on the boy's lap.

"Since we knew you like motorcycles, we thought we'd give you this. A memento from our days as Taka."

 _Half and hour later._

"Daaaance time!" a sugar high Karin pulled Suigetsu to dance with her as Shino suddenly appeared with dj equipment at the buffet table. Sasuke wondered when did they made the switch from food to groove.

"You want to play Truth or Dare birthday boy?" Kiba waggled his eyebrow at Sasuke while moving his eyes from Sasuke to Sakura thrice in a row.

"No, I am going to bed." Sasuke pushed his trolley of presents back to his room and waved at his senpais who were drinking at the adult's table. They waved back at him.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Karin asked, swiping a freshly opened can of coke from a passing by Shino while pushing Suigetsu away from her. Suigetsu almost stumbled from being pushed, but was caught by a still angry Neji in time.

"No, let him be by himself." Sakura looked sharply at Karin, that stopped the redhead from stepping away.

"If you say so," Karin remarked disappointedly.

Sasuke nodded gratefully to Sakura and began pulling his gifts in a trolley, some remain unopened as the gifters told him to open later when they are not around, towards the dining hall exit.

 _That wasn't a bad party after all,_ he thought.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Author's Note** : Thank you for reading. This story started as a Fem!Naruto x Sasuke, but after a few months I felt like changing Naruto into Naruko is much more fun. Blame it on the newbie thingy. This story will be rewritten in it's lifetime as I progress as a writer.


	2. Chapter 2 - Teenage Spy

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Teenage Spy**

 _Present day_

In a small cafe, nestled between shops by the roadside, two guys were sitting at a window table. It was around 11.20 am, and they were having brunch. The first guy wore a gry beanie almost covering his hair except a few peeks of red hair. Meanwhile, the second guy had his front fringe swept to the front and to the side, while the rest of his long blonde hair swept to the back with a blue hair band.

"As I was saying..." the blond guy started.

Sasuke approached their restaurant table "May I clear the table, sir?"

"Yeah, yeah," said the blondie to Sasuke, he continued to his companion "What do you think?"

The man wearing the beanie turned his face towards Sasuke, turned back towards blondie and looked at Sasuke side-eye. Blondie grumbled and flicked a five dollar note and waved it at Sasuke's face. Sasuke took the money, bowed and quickly went away with his tray without clearing the table.

Sasuke walked calmly towards the counter kitchen, to the back room and into the freezer. He closed the freezer and pull out a smart phone like object and connect it via wireless to the receiver he had earlier placed under the table of the two guys. Pushing an earpiece into his ear, he began listening. Voices entering his head.

"How much do you think it costs, for an Asian serpent to be imported here, with maybe a year's sponsorship?"

Booming voice continued "33 and make it triple."

"With full sponsorship or partial?"

"Full definitely. It's a rare species by the way"

"Ok then tomorrow at 4 pm. The zoo is closed at 5.00 pm. Oh and this tab is on you."

A few shuffles and it was silent afterwards, the beanie and blonde guy were now gone. Sasuke pressed another button, and an interface for text messaging appeared. He starting punching a message onto it, his superiors must be waiting eagerly on the other side.

"Serpent alert, prisoner relocation interruption. 4.00 pm" and he pressed the encode button and his message turned into a bunch of gibberish numbers and symbols, automatically sent to his superiors.

Serpent is one of the many codenames for Orochimaru, a local businessman who was caught for human trafficking. Detaining Orochimaru was only a ploy to get to the boss of the underground syndicate. It looks the two men were discussing plans to interrupt the businessman's relocation from a local prison to a maximum security prison, scheduled to happen tomorrow. But it might also be a ruse to confuse the police, either way Sasuke had done his part collecting info from snake man's middle person.

After the sent icon flashed, he switched off the gadgets and stuffed them inside his apron. He opened the freezer door and approached the frying area in the kitchen which is the warmest part of the back kitchen. Sasuke rubbed his hands together, and when heat from the friction started warming up his hands, he transferred the warmth to his neck. Boy was it cold inside the freezer.

Afterwards, he went out to clear the table emptied by the two guys and retrieve his communicator, a small black penny like item which he had planted under the table. After arranging the saucers and cups onto his tray, he wiped the crumbs and water droplets with a rag. While absent mindedly wiping the table, he let his mind wander to the billboard outside. It looks like a new movie is coming to town, maybe he could catch it next week during his movie fix. Tuesday of course.

Sasuke came back to Root right after work, because he needed to submit his report and also because it was the weekend next day. He planned to learn to cook from Chouji as he was mostly assigned to work as a waiter during most of his spying missions. Kiba had said that Sasuke was too pretty to be kept in the back and should be in the front, making sales increase for the shops he were assigned at.

He had arrived at the entrance of Root, scanning his eyes on the identification scanner, a voice addressed him. Welcome home agent Sasuke of CHUNIN.

Sasuke is a spy from CHUNIN, or Children Unit Intelligence, under ROOT. ROOT is Konohagakure's secret military operative which is directly under the President's authority. CHUNIN was the brainchild of Danzo Shimura, a military general, and a celebrated war hero. He often planted spying devices on his children when they were younger and found out that adults often ignore children and rarely saw anyone under twenty years of age as threat. When his hunger for information grew, he started recruiting street children living in slums to gather information for him, but these children had no ready loyalty towards him and so he proceeded for the search of the perfect child spy / soldier. Created and reared under his supervision, thus the formation of CHUNIN. The rest is a secret, I have to kill you if I tell you all about it.

Two years ago, Tsunade Senju, the current president was at a press conference praising the local police for their biggest drug bust of the century. She graced the event as they had also wanted to congratulate her on her hundredth day of her first term as President of Konohagakure.

Danzo watched her from the farthest dinner table at the event, smirking while the other guests stood up to clap at Tsunade, after she ended her speech. The next day, he met her as a guest at her office. After a half hour presentation, she now realized that the drug bust was successful, partly to a CHUNIN agent who went undercover as a beggar who befriended and saved one of the drug lord's abused children.

"They are children Mr Danzo, " she said looking at the profile pictures of the agents, Sasuke's picture staring at her from the mugshot. She stuffed the pictures inside the file and stood up, hands on her hips.

Danzo too stood up, bowed at her and smiled charmingly. "President Senju, they are tools born in the laboratories, not born in the generic homes and disciplined with too much love by changing norms and values of average adults. They are unlike you and me as children, they are unlike children who products of their parents whims, late night cartoons on weekends and promises of vacations and monetary rewards for straight As…" he paused to let his words sink into her.

"These CHUNIN agents are professional, raised with care and, they are almost normal too, we let them be normal. _They will never be normal._ They play on swings and play tag, but they are very intelligent and worth more than their weights in gold."

Tsunade let out a breath, as if she had been holding one since Danzo started explaining.

"They are born in the laboratory in accordance with the law, and received the highest quality of care and discipline. All they want is to protect their people, the people who voted for you. The adults who raised them are former CHUNINs themselves."

Tsunade fingered the prepared report with the name CHUNIN emblazoned on the cover. She was glad that none of them had died so far, except for one who was grievously injured during a freak incident involving a helicopter crash in a snowstorm in Italy, about 18 years ago. However none were ever killed or injured by an enemy.

"They deserve to have choices for themselves."

"Miss President, their contract of service expires at 21. They are free to return to society after that age."

"Did they turn into well adjusted adults?"

"Well Miss President, the first batch of CHUNIN batch is only 20 years old. So I can't show you evidence of any CHUNIN who had successfully entered society as a functioning adult. I assure you that we have prepared them with the best care and skills. We introduce them to society gradually when they turn 18 years old and based on our psychology tests, they have a successful rate of entering society as a normal individual. If they don't we will retain them until they are ready."

His explanation seemed credible, but her logical thinking prompted her to interfere. Maybe it was her maternal instinct, but hell she thought, the people voted her because she sent strong maternal messages to them during her campaign, so why not use it now. She knew that she could not just shut down CHUNIN like some kind of a camp down with an infection. Then she thought about her predecessors, the five former presidents who gave their blessings to CHUNIN. Knowing that Danzo must have done so much as to ensure CHUNINs long existence, she must accept CHUNIN, but she won't accept without imposing her change on i. She thought to herself, one act at a time, though it seems like she might be alone in her efforts.

"Mr Danzo, I want them to be introduced into society earlier, I propose at age 15. You told me that they are made in the laboratories, so this too shall be treated as part of their ongoing experiment. Record their development once you have started my proposition. I want this done as soon as possible. You are excused."

Despite Danzo's best smile, his eyes lost the sparkle he had when he first explained to Tsunade.

"Thank you Miss President. We will contact your office soon."

With that Danzo got up from his seat and exited the President's office. Upon reaching the door which was held open by Tsunade's ANBU guard, he stopped. Danzo turned around, gave Tsunade a smirk, a bow and said "Thank you for your time madam."

Tsunade nodded and right after Danzo disappeared behind the mahogany door she turned towards the huge window behind her desk. She remembered clearly the eyes of the wide eyed CHUNINs she saw in the video. The video showed the interior of the CHUNIN living section looking like a private boarding school but homely, almost cancelling the fact that it was a military facility situated 100 feet underground. They were well behaved unlike the unruly children of her friends. And then she remembers Dan, the most unruly of them all.

Ten year old Dan, looking gaunt and pale on his deathbed is an image which haunted Tsunade on most of her nights before she undergone therapy. After therapy and almost falling victim to alcoholism, she found strength into social activism and found her calling as a politician. Now she only remembers the happy years, though in sickness, of Dan, her younger brother.

He had died when she was 20. They were ten years apart, and was born after Tsunade's mother married another guy who died soon after from a road accident. Tsunade did not care so much about her step father but she was smitten with her baby brother. If she can't see her Dan grow up to be a happy adult, she is adamant at seeing the CHUNIN children turn out to be happy adults. Tsunade looked at the picture of Dan on her desk, she might be a crappy older sister to Dan, but she is now a President and she has the powers to help them, to at least have a choice.

* * *

 **Two months ago at Iruka's house - Naruko's bedroom.**

Naruko woke up startled when she heard the door click shut. She promptly sat up and it took two seconds before reality hit her.

"Iruka not again!" She yelled.

Again Iruka did not wake her up so she could prepare breakfast for him. She had told him right before dinner to wake her up for breakfast. She did not just hint but spoke out loud. "Tomorrow I want to make breakfast for you, you and I are going to have pancakes and blueberries. Good night. See you tomorrow." Grinning widely, followed by a yawn the blonde girl skipped to her room.

Naruko did not want to be a freeloader, she had to be useful. She thanked him multiple times a day for letting her stay there, so making breakfast was only a small step towards a bigger payback scheme. But Iruka on the other, being mostly independent his whole life did want Naruko to go out of her way for him. He never had breakfast at home on working days, much more having someone else cook for him. When she was still living with her foster mother, Iruka even came by the kitchen to help wash the dishes if he had eaten something there, he always drop by to help if it was only a glass of warm water.

She scrunched her nose and smiled. Her pearly white teeth reflected on the mirror of the dresser opposite her bed. Everyday Naruko woke up to her own image. The small room could only fit a super single bed and a dresser on one side of the wall. While on the other opposite wall Iruka placed a cupboard with sliding doors. Between the bed and the cupboard was a desk looking out the window accompanied by a chair. So if Naruko sat on the chair, the door would be directly behind her. Everything a teenager need is crammed inside the tiny bedroom.

Naruko slid to the edge of the bed towards the dressing table. She couldn't use the stool that came with the dresser, as it was blocked by the super single bed, so she used the bed as seating. Grabbing her wide toothed comb she began combing her hair. Her blond tresses were more than shoulder length now, and she found out that she loved her long hair even though it was more high maintenance than her short spiky do she had sported since forever.

It has been eight months since she was suggested by her foster mother to grow her hair, right after the foster mother fell sick. Chiyo, her foster mom had taken care of Naruko since she was 12 and taught the girl many things particularly how to run a home. But since she fell sick from breast cancer, she had not been able to take care of any of her 12 foster children properly. The social service had transferred the younger foster children with other capable foster parents except Naruko who was the oldest. Her social service officer named Anko, who were close friends with Chiyo, had applied to the court for Naruko's temporary custody until the younger girl turns 16, the legal age for children to be wedded, live alone or work at Konoha.

Naruko had heard one particular phone conversation between Chiyo and Anko.

 _"That one can clean and cook basic dishes, he's on the other hand is responsible and caring. But I'm not sure who will wear the pants eventually. That girl is manlier than most men I know._ " said Chiyo laughing till she coughed. She had to press the phone's receiver into her mattress to suppress her loud coughings.

Naruko at that time quickly entered Chiyo's room and rubbed her hand behind the sixty year old woman's back to ease her breathing. " _Here's some water mother."_

Chiyo looked at Naruko with gleaming eyes but had not said nothing. Naruko, after making sure Chiyo was ok left the room to attend to other housework. Naruko could hear Chiyo telling Anko that Naruko had came by the room to give her water.

As she swayed by the not so distant memory, Naruko began noticing her own image in the mirror again. She took out her eyeliner and drew three whisker marks on her left cheek and another three on the right cheek.

"Kyuubi, looks like you'll be accompanying me today" silently talking to her reflection.

She grabbed her towel from the towel rack and entered the bathroom. She made sure that both the bathroom's doors were locked before bathing, the bathroom had two doors, one connected to her room and the other to Iruka's room. Satisfied, she stripped down and threw her clothes into a pail. Luckily the bathroom was bigger than most two roomed flats so she did not have to fight for showering space with the toilet, like she did at Chiyo's house. Turning on the shower, she started humming while cleaning herself, spreading soap onto her lithe tan skin and rubbing the spiral birthmark around her navel.

* * *

 _ **Konoha High : Teacher's Room**_

Iruka never really entertained the idea of having a life partner. At 29, and having just graduated with a master's degree from Iwa State University he was comfortable with his status as a single guy. But that did not stop Anko from trying since he never said no.

Three and a half years ago Iruka received offer to further his studies at Iwa where Anko worked. Anko often dragged Iruka to spend his weekends at Chiyo's after his class. She saw how Iruka interacted with Chiyo and the orphans she cared for. She saw before her a soft spoken man, with a gentle face, not extremely handsome but still nice to look at, with a steady job, good education and a bright future. "Really good husband material," she thought.

At first Anko tried to match him with her female friends, however he declined politely saying he was still juggling studies and work and it would be unfair to the lady. Entering his second year of studies, Iruka had applied for a year off work to concentrate more on his studies. During that year he moved to Iwa City and rented a room. Anko seeing that he was nearby would often drag him to Chiyo's house after his class, saying the old lady needed help. Iruka being the gentleman helped wherever and whenever he could. It did not hurt that Chiyo made the best lunches and dinners.

During those weeks he befriended Naruko and even managed to teach the girl some gardening and house maintenance skills. But Naruko did not look like herself now, her hair was shorter, naturally fashioned into spikes and her thin boyish body garbed in baggy shorts and shirts. Of course Iruka had never eyed Naruko's even when they were left alone, she was underaged and he a teacher. He treated her like a friend, nothing more

Iruka went back to work the final year of his studies and thus less weekends spent at Chiyo's. Anko who realised that her friend would soon graduate and be returning to work again started scheduling accidental visits to Chiyo's house, each time with a different female friend.

"Good morning Iruka, is Chiyo awake?" Anko hollered opening the gate to Chiyo's door. Iruka was showing Naruko how to weed the garden with a hoe. They both looked at her in surprise.

"Na, Naruko help me to open the kitchen door. Iruka, my friend Kuro is coming in a minute, please entertain her while I set the table for lunch," and Anko pushed Naruko towards the kitchen with her shoulders as her hands was full with food containers.

Iruka sighed and rested the hoe against the garden fence and took the towel resting on his shoulders to wipe his face. Then a dark haired female appeared outside, holding food containers in her hands.

"Good afternoon, is this Chiyo's residence. I'm Kuro Izawashure, a friend of Anko, is she in?"

"Good afternoon," Iruka half bowed to the woman. He smiled and took the food container from the woman's hold. She blushed lightly. Had Anko brought too much food for just five people, he thought looking at the food containers?

"Anko said you'd be here, let's head to the kitchen. I'm Iruka Umino, her friend from Konoha," offering a hand to shake hers.

Kuro smiled and shook his hand while continuing, "so do you often help Chiyo around the garden, Mr Umino?"

"Actually now I don't, since I rarely come here now. Please call me Iruka."

A smile and a query, "Iruka, do you like blueberry pie?"

Iruka was friendly and acted cordially, Anko thought she scored with Kuro. But when the visit ended Iruka did not even bother to get Kuro's numbers, Anko couldn't possibly force him.

The next month Iruka visited, there was Darui, and Hanare, then Matsuri, Mei and finally Nii. It was not the hair, it was not the skin colour, it was not if she was girly or tomboyish, it was evident that none of Anko's friend had chemistry with Iruka.

Growing up as an orphan, Iruka wanted to achieve something for himself first before marriage, kids and growing old together stuff. He started working at 16, and got work as a an administrative clerk at Konoha High at 19. A few years later upon confirming his post as a civil servant, he applied under Konoha's work and study schemes and took part time diploma and then a degree in education. He applied as a teacher's assistant, and worked diligently. His discipline and stellar performance earned him a half scholarship for a master's degree program. His career looked bright, but his friends said that does not mean a thing when you don't have anyone to share it with. Iruka continued smiling at their comments outwardly but face palmed at their words.

Among the commentators, Anko and Chiyo were the most vocal. Him helping with Chiyo's garden had made Chiyo unofficially be his foster mom "I feed you breakfast, lunch and dinner more than a week's worth, therefore you are my foster son.

They could push all the ideas and girls into him, but since he did not show any action beyond politeness they gradually stopped. Anko stopped shoving her friends at Iruka when he never went beyond a second date with any of them. She ran out of single friends it seems, or that she was embarrassed of her indifferent friend.

One day Iruka, just before he graduated, came to visit Chiyo. He saw that the garden needed attending and decided to help. Not long after that, Naruko came home from school and upon seeing Iruka outside she decided to join him in the garden, but she was stopped by Anko who saw that Naruko looked different.

Apparently a make up seller had shown outside their school and grabbed Naruko when the girl came running out when the school bell rang. The make up seller was selling some make up targeted at teenage girl and had made Naruko her first victim. Unfortunately Naruko had no money on her to buy anything, but the make up seller was happy to apply the make up on Naruko as sample should she decide to buy later.

But Naruko wiped it away. She explained to Anko " _Lee wanted to treat me to ramen for helping him with his school project. But I couldn't drink and eat my ramen with them on, my mouth felt immobile. So I wiped it away."_

Anko rolled her eyes while Chiyo laughed, Iruka smiled like the polite man he is.

Though Naruko had wiped most of her make up off because she was feeling uncomfortable, she still looked good. Anko elbowed Chiyo and gestured at Naruko. Even with her blonde spiky short hair Naruko turned out some kind of cute, with faint blushes of pink on her cheeks and smudges of blue and pink on her eyelids. Her light coloured lashes made longer with mascara and her blue eyes lined and making the blue pop. She could not wipe the liner and mascara as they were water proof make up.

When Chiyo insisted that Naruko up and change into appropriate clothes for gardening, Anko asked Iruka about the young girl.

"She seems so grown up like that. I think I'll teach her some womanly stuff later."

"She's beautiful as she is," said Iruka nonchalantly and made his way to the tool shed while Anko's mind began formulating an idea. She smiled at her new match making plan

"You are such a romantic Iruka," Hana Inuzuka brought Iruka back to reality.

She hushed her next words while looking for students to her left and right, they always lurk somewhere in the teacher's room. "But life does not revolve like a fairy tale shit."

"Look, you have a legit girl... ermm... scratch that, a woman in your house, eating your food, doing housework for you, and you don't even take advantage of that."

How the heck did she even know about what Naruko's doing in his house, Iruka marvelled. It must have been Anko, their mutual close friend telling Hana all that.

Iruka smiled his polite smile."That's where the problem lay, Hana. I don't want to take advantage of her."

Hana poked a finger at her temple. "Hmm, then why do you even welcome her to your home in the first place, let her take care of you, and you basically support her financially like a fiancee would of his eventual wife?" Such wordy words. But Hana, a literature teacher sure had ways with words.

"Hey Iruka," Genma called Iruka from afar with an urgency. Iruka stood up, and he and Hana both turned towards Genma.

"The principal wants to see you now. Congratulations by the way."

Iruka smoothed his tie and grabbed his blazer which he had hung around his chair. Shoving his hands inside the arm holes and flapping the collar so the blazer fell onto his body, he told Hana.

"I am just helping the girl out. We are in the same boat after all, you should understand her situation. She needed to be independent after years of having to be dependent on someone. We'll talk about this later, and tell Anko I said Hi."

He nodded at Hana and left, Hana rolled her eyes. She dropped the pack of file she had brought along onto Iruka's desk. She had not meant to probe him about that girl, but had received a message from Anko just before she arrived at Iruka's cubicle. Anko's message screamed "ASK IRUKA ABOUT HER, IT'S BEEN A MONTH NOW."

Searching for a post it note, she wrote down a message regarding the pack of file and pasted it onto the front cover.

She glanced down onto a picture of kids in their teens on Iruka's desk. The framed picture were of Iruka, Anko, herself, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Yamato, Rin and Obito. They were of different ages but went to the same middle school, a group of kids connected via Anko, the most outgoing among them and now a social worker. Anko, Iruka and Kurenai were kids from the orphanage, with Kurenai and Anko often acting like mother hens around Iruka. Kakashi and Hana being children of single parents, while Yamato and Obito were friends of Rin and Kakashi. When their parents spend their time at work, the kids spent the hours together at anyone's available home. None of them have any siblings.

So far only five out of the nine had stayed in contact, or at least made it their business to know where the others were as some of them worked together like Hana and Iruka. Hana thought about the missing in actions ones, Rin, Obito and Yamato. Were they still single, had they married, still living in Konoha or living somewhere else? After a few minutes of walking down memory lane, Hana realised that she had overstayed her welcome at Iruka's desk and fiddled with her watch. It's lunch time. She spoke quietly to Iruka's desk before leaving "If I were you, I'd marry her already."


	3. Chapter 3 - Kiss and Katana

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :** **Kiss and Katana**

 _Present Day_

Sasuke ran his finger a few inches along the edge of his blade lightly with his gloved fingertips, careful not to let the sword's sharp edge slice the glove open. Humming in the background, a cacophony of sound, quietly filled the night away. He could identify crickets chirping and rustles of fauna moving on the forest floor, periodically interlaced with the hootings of an owl, must have been a fully satisfied one after a hunt, Sasuke thought.

It has been an hour since he arrived at his perch atop the highest tree in the area. He had laid his traps upon arriving, to ensure the intruder or intruders welcome be detected. It is only a matter of time now and he continued to wait.

Another ten minutes went by when he heard the cracks of branches from the bushes below from his left side. He switched on his Sharingan. Both his eyeballs turning red, in each eye a single red tomoe swirled clockwise, this enhanced physical trait gave him the ability to predict movements. He glanced to his right and tightened his hold on the sword, readying himself.

Three kunais flew fast from the front aiming for his chest, Sasuke swung his sword to his front just in time to deflect the kunais. Holding the sword he looked downwards and then swung his body to the left just as a shuriken came flying from below. It almost grazed his cheeks within an inch. Using the sword as defence he bent his body forward ready to pounce.

A shadow approached from his left, he let fly the sword aiming for his enemy but the shadow swiftly kicked the sword away. Sasuke turned around his body to receive the intruder with a flying kick and the body fell with a thud onto the forest floor. Just then from the left and right of the forest, alarms blared.

"Ok, we're done. Observation report after lunch," a voice boomed over the forest.

The dark jungle sky gradually lightened up and disappeared, the trees moved away by means of automated rollers and wires, all stored away to reveal walls of radioactive green colour. Sasuke glanced at the moving trees as the green room appeared around him. The green room aka simulation room was where ROOT's member came to practice battle or plan strategies as if they are out in an actual location. It was huge, it could fit 10 aircrafts easily. It depicts dry area, when huge landscape simulation are needed. The trees can be moved around, the lights brighten to a day like atmosphere or dimmed into nothingness, audio and effects helped with simulating the actual situation.

Sasuke looked around and grabbed for his pouch, he had hidden it somewhere among the 'branches' earlier but it now lay on the ivory floor.

"Nice beginners sword work, dark angel,"said his opponent from below. The man laid on the ground amongst dead fake leaves and dirt, his hands on the back of his head made him look like he was lounging on a sofa rather than on dirt, even it was fake dirt. Sasuke jumped down from his just-now-moving tree and landed beside the guy gracefully. He held out his hand to the guy who took it to pull himself up to stand.

Yawning, Shikamaru continued "I read that back in the olden days ninjas don't really bring six kunais to the battlefield, they weigh half a kilo at least each. Troublesome."

Sasuke smirked, sheathed his sword back into its holster which swung on his back. Raven haired boy took out his towel and wiped away his sweat. He left for the weapons room. Tenten was manning the counter today.

"How's the baby?"

Sasuke opined to himself. For it's traditional and coolness factor, along with its ability to be used multiple time, it wins hands down to the guns he often used during his missions. He felt like a ninja, maybe he could ask Sai for a ninja costume later.

Returning the sword he pulled double thumbs up at Tenten who grinned giddily. That girl treats weapons like how a girl treat shoes.

* * *

 **DINING HALL**

"Yo red eyes sit here. I got something to tell you."

Sasuke paused, his eyeball swinging towards Kiba, who stood waving at him at the table on the far corner of the room. Sasuke walked towards him with his tray of food. Kiba sat down as Sasuke approaches, opposite him was Chouji, the CHUNIN chef and nutritionist in charge of their diet, next to Chouji was Hinata. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled, her light lavender eyes bordering towards white acknowledging Sasuke's presence. Sasuke took the seat next to Kiba. Just as he was sitting down, Kiba grabbed Sasuke's shoulders with his right hand and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Hinata told me that Neji is planning to do a match test with Tenten. He said he's making plan A for his future. Either he took Rin's lesson about human reproduction too seriously or that he has taken a leaf out of Guy's spring youth of eternal love thing. I thought the guy was all about fate and stuff. I did not take him for being the type to plan his love life."

Kiba released his hold on Sasuke so the guy could eat and continued, still in a hushed tone. "Me and Hinata, we're doing it too. But this is not Plan A for me and her, I'm just curious. Well, Hinata had agreed to it."

"Hnnn"

Of course Sasuke wouldn't ask for more explanation. He never pried about his teammate's private matter, unless it is stated in his mission as an order from CHUNIN and ROOT's higher ups. Collecting the dirt on a potential threat is his occupation, and a lot of that information proved beneficial towards the the accomplishment of his mission, but gaining information about his peers is an entirely different thing. Nothing benefits from knowing too much about other people's private stuff.

Sasuke started on his pita bread, containing juicy chicken, cheese, tomato slices - his favourite, olive oil and a tiny bit of ketchup and mayonnaise, also strips of onion and salad. He bit down and chewed with his mouth closed, wiping the edges of his lips to ensure none of the ketchup or mayonnaise smudging his outer lips. Ever the prim and proper guy.

Just then Sakura, Ino and Karin walked into the dining hall with their trays, and Kiba scooted towards Sasuke. Looking at Sakura, Kiba spoke. "Hey, don't you want to do your test too?" Sasuke noticing Sakura's entrance, ignored Kiba and continued eating. Kiba let the subject drop and continued with his sandwich.

Today's lunch was pita bread and sandwich buffet, along with spaghetti and salad. All healthy food for growing teens like them. Danzo preferred them gaining nutrients the natural way first rather than supplemental vitamins and other produced health food.

Later, after his two pitas finished, a full and satisfied Sasuke drank his glass of fresh milk and glanced at Sakura's table. Pink,red and blond, bobbing with animated chatting, the colours reminded him of ice cream, something sweet which he did not like. Just then Ino stood up suddenly and her chair fell backwards with a clatter, she threw her hands above her head. Her face a combination of surprise and happiness at the incoming person. Sai entered the room and everyone turned to see him stepping up to the blonde.

They closed the gap and Ino hugged Sai in a tight embrace. A touching reunion befit their circumstances, Sai coming back from a three month traditional weapons course while Ino busying with preparation for life outside CHUNIN, she's turning 21 soon. Sai had turned 21 a month ago but opted to serve CHUNIN as a trainer.

Finally Sai and Ino released each other from their hug, Sai let go of Ino's hands and stepped backwards. He unleashed his big ass scroll which he had carried on his back and fell on one knee, then he took out a brush and clicked the switch button of the brush. Sai scrawled something on the digital display of the big ass scroll. At the end of it double tapping the brush twice on the scroll, the drawing lighted up and a bunch of butterflies materialized into physical golden and white butterflies flying upwards towards Ino.

"Hold out your palms Ino" said Sai beaming. The cafe is now merely a background to the couple, Ino held out her hands to Sai. The butterflies descended onto Ino's palms flocking and bumping into each other for two seconds before flying upwards and dispersed into golden puffs. In Ino's palm now lay a golden ring.

"Dearest Ino, will you make an honest man out of me. I pledge to take care of you, through thick and thin, all your dreams becoming mine, and wherever you are, let it be my home. To love you when gravity steals our youth and bestow us saggy skin. When the kids became embarrassed at our make out session when we are at picnics by the beach. Sunshine and blue, black and white. Will you marry me?"

Ino squealed louder this time, walked towards Sai and dropped onto both her knees, kneeling opposite Sai. "Of course I would, I do" she half squealed to Sai. They gazed into each other's eyes and beamed. Kiba wolf whistled and Hinata blushed, Konohamaru high fived with Neji, Shikamaru looked at Temari with an almost smile, Suigetsu tried to hug Karin, but she flashed her fist at him. Kiba and Chouji started clapping, and everyone followed after. Sasuke was among the last to clap along with the others. It's not everyday you get CHUNINs marrying each other. They were too young to get married even on a universal standard but that did not matter when love mattered when life was fragile.

Sasuke glanced around, looking at his peers who have started pulling the lovebirds onto their feet and separating them so the congratulatory session can start. Hinata was already behind Ino now leaving their table for the happy lovebirds.

As Sasuke's eyes glanced around, he met Sakura's gaze. Sakura looked at him and smiled. Sakura had saved him a few times while out on missions, so he owe her his respect and his life. He nodded to her.

Sasuke stood alone at his table, while Kiba and Chouji followed the others to congratulate Sai. Feeling a little out of place in the midst of happiness, Sasuke exited the dining hall. He needed to finish his traditional weapons observation report while it was still fresh he reasoned.

Sakura watched as Sasuke exited the hall and then approached Ino. Karin was already hugging Ino in a death grip. Sakura was happy for Ino and Sai, who knew that she might be made bridesmaid she thought to herself. Maybe Sasuke was worried about being the best man, seeing how he is the closest to Sai compared to the other CHUNIN boys. Maybe that's why he left amidst the celebration, it must have been overwhelming for him. Sasuke was too mature for his age, too serious sometimes.

"My wedding is going to be a blue affair, but I want my bridesmaids to wear any colour they want. Karin, Hinata, Sakura, tell me what colour do you prefer?"

Sakura smiled as her prediction came true. "Any colour is fine, except the colour of camouflage, the colour we wear to battle. "

"Fiery red?" Karin in her red rimmed spectacles and red hair added.

Hinata just giggled.

"I prefer pastel" added Sakura, "any colour as long as it's pastel."

Karin grabbed Ino's finger to admire the engagement ring. And all four girls squealed in delight when Karin moved the finger around so the single diamond on the ring glittered under the dining hall's lights. They giggled like any normal teenage, or early twenties girl outside of CHUNIN would. They tried being almost normal girls, despite the fact that normal ordinary girls don't handle guns, weapons, possess technologically enhanced physical body parts - super power some would call, spying on people, covert missions and everything else. Definitely normal, living like tomorrow's going to end today.

* * *

 _Present Day_

 **Konoha Mall**

Since Naruko started working at the cinema, she had never needed to take a bus or taxi home since Iruka was adamant at fetching her on his way home everyday. Today, Naruko's manager released her from work early so by 4.45 pm she is already in the locker room, putting her work sweater and name tag away for safekeeping and replacing them with a faded blue jacket jeans she wore to get home. She also exchanged her black work shoes for a pair of orange and black sneakers bought with her first paycheck. Just when she was exiting the locker room she felt her mobile phone vibrate in her pocket jeans.

 **IRUKA** I am going to be late, fetch a taxi home. Call one, don't hail one from the taxi stand. I'll text the number later.

 **Naruko** Eh, taxi? What time will you finish?

 **IRUKA** 9 pm, the headmaster asked me to attend dinner after the event. Pack some food from the new ASEAN culinary restaurant Kakashi kept talking about. I don't want you to wait for me to have dinner. About the taxi, I believe you are now able to navigate your way around town after four months. I trust you.

Naruko grinned at the word trust. She held the phone to her chest while planning her next course of action. She had wanted to take a peek at the new movie showing at the hall next to the locker room, maybe today would be suitable. She could call the taxi at around 6.00 and still get home before the sun set.

Just as she was about to inform Iruka, Kakashi walked across the locker room heading towards the office. He was holding a handful of rolled up posters made from shiny slippery material, he kept shifting them in his hold in an effort to keep them from falling. Unfortunately some slipped and came tumbling down, he was fast enough to catch two of them but the rest in his hands successfully escaped to the floor. Naruko laughed and jogged up to help him

"Thinking about working the night shift Naru?" Kakashi asked as Naruko handed him the fallen posters.

"Never will, you know Iruka would never let me" Naruko answered Kakashi.

"Awww. Going home now?"

"Nope, not yet. Iruka is busy he told me to get home by taxi."

Kakashi raised his brow "Taxi?"

"Yeah taxi. Apparently he finally accepted the fact that I am trustful enough to ride a taxi on my own today. Anyway are these for the campaign?"

Kakashi nodded. "Well, maybe you want to join the campaign team prepare for the upcoming festival if you aren't going home yet?"

"I'd like that. But I have to text him first. I'll take some of these posters from you. See you at the office" said Naruko.

Kakashi nodded while handing a few of the posters to Naruko and walked away. Naruko still standing unlocked her phone's screen and resumed texting, the posters under her armpits while she held the phone with her hands.

 **Naruko** Kakashi's letting me wait at the office so I guess I'll be waiting for you here. I'll ask him to accompany me to the taxi stand later. For dinner I'll swing by that Asean restaurant later, fetch me tonight ok.

 **IRUKA** Ok. I'll text you a little after 8.45 pm. Send my thanks to Kakashi. See you tonight.

 **Naruko** :D

Once or twice in a month when Iruka had some after school matters Naruko usually waited for him. She would spend the time checking on new things at the mall or staying back at the administration office if Kakashi was there.

Kakashi is the Vice President of Golden Leaf Cinema, though if someone said he was a mercenary, Naruko would believe that too. He even came to work wearing an army helmet and a bullet proof vest this one night. From Naruko's teenage girl eyes, Kakashi on first sight is a man to be wary off. He always wore a mask to work, never showing his actual face, what with his silvery hair covering his left eye, he looked every bit the image of a vigilante. But since Iruka trusted Kakashi enough to leave Naruko with him, Naruko convinced herself that Kakashi was a trustworthy and they soon became like a sister and brother.

Naruko locked her phone and headed to Kakashi's office. At the entrance she almost collided with a woman who was holding two bags of books on one hand, while the other hand preoccupied with something on her phone. Naruko had expected the woman to notice her but she walked straight into Naruko. Sensing a collision Naruko stopped in her track and surprisingly the woman did too.

"My bad"

"My bad"

They both giggled nervously at the synced apology. Naruko gestured for the woman to enter the office first, and the woman smiled at her and entered the office. Naruko smiled back and entered the office after the woman. The woman deposited the two bags of books onto the guest couch right by the door turned to Naruko and asked. "You must be Naruko, right? I'm sorry about the near incident."

"Umm yeah, how did you know?"

"Well last month someone made fun of you at a night event I attended, saying how you never participated at any night event because Iruka fetched you on time. I thought it was so adorable, that a guy takes care of you like a princess. But this person thought that you were too uncool and then Kakashi heard her talking about you to the others loudly and gave her a piece of his mind, since you know that Iruka is his best friend. But the girl's friend apologised saying that she was just drunk and did not mean no harm. By the way it's a common thing for people to bitch about you when they don't understand your situation. K told me to hand this to you. He said he was in the toilet when I texted him just now and you'd be here at the office to receive this. "Ohh. Sorry about almost colliding into you."

Naruko gritted her teeth "But, how do you recognise me. I don't think we ever met."

"Oh I asked Kakashi about you after seeing him defending you and Iruka. He told me you were blonde and blue eyed, just like me, that's why I remembered you easily. But I never get to meet you since I usually came here around 6 ish this past few weeks and he told me you took the day shift."

Kakashi walked in on the blondes' encounter and interrupted, "Aloha Ino, so you've met your look alike."

"Yeah, blonde and blue eyed, though her hair is much more sunshinier than mine," said Ino. Suddenly Naruko's tummy let out a low rumble. It was painfully loud and clear, even Kakashi's visible eye grew round hearing them. Ino eyes twinkled at the sound.

"Kakashi" she pointed at the bags on the sofa "Those are our samples and call me when you are finished with them. But can I borrow her for early dinner? I heard there's a new restaurant just a floor below. I won't be far, only a holler away. Iruka won't mind right? I want to have dinner with her please."

"Ummmm... Yes sure, I believe Naruko is free until 9 pm today as Iruka had something at his workplace."

"Great said Ino," she tugged Naruko out the cinema by the elbow while Naruko was speechless.

Outside the cinema, Ino let go of Naruko's arm and apologised. "So do you like shrimp? Any allergies?"

Naruko started "Ummm, we are going to eat but I don't know your name or who you are exactly. But since Kakashi let you kidnap me and he is Iruka's best friend, I think I can trust you" Naruko said in confusion and bit her lower lip nervously. First she heard about someone from work bad mouthing her, and now this stranger is taking her to dinner. Who are these people?

Ino noticing the confusion in Naruko's voice and body language smiled "My name's Ino. I am sorry if I seem so sudden. But I am really hungry and you are so cute. And after hearing about you, I think we would be great friends. You are 16 right? Maybe sister friends, I am 21 and I work at Hokage Designs, I came to deliver our catalogue for your campaign's reference. I am actually heading out to dinner with my friend Sasuke, but meeting you upfront, I fell head over heels over your cuteness. You are adorable, almost like a sister I never had and I want to know more about you. Or can I bite you, because you are sooo cute. Sasuke told me he was going to be late and I can clearly hear your hunger from miles away."

Naruko stepped back and began to almost stutter"I... I am not sure how to respond to that. Mmm, thank you but Iruka... umm how do I say this huh?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips and laughed heartily. She then put one hand on her mouth to suppress her laughter before continuing.

"I am not hitting on you or anything but I already have a fiancee," while waving her engagement ring to Naruko. "Well, let's have dinner. I am starving. I just want to be your friend."

Naruko still in confusion, just nodded more confusingly. But the sight of Ino's engagement ring brought her to reality.

"Ok..."

Ino put her arm around Naruko's shoulder and dragged Naruko a bit so they were now walking towards the escalator. Reaching the escalator she let go of Naruko to hold on to the railings as they both ascend the moving stairs. They were silent until they reached the front of the Asean restaurant.

Ino turned towards Naruko and asked "You seem scared."

"I am not scared, just a bit confused. Well I don't have that many female friends actually… Then out of the blue you told me that someone talked behind my back. Truthfully, I am new here and I hardly have friends apart from Iruka and Kakashi, and now I have an enemy. Then you upfront tell me that I am cute and adorable and wants to be my friend… thanks for the dinner invitation. I think I should go home," Naruko said, turned away and headed to the elevator to get to the taxi stand. Escaping the confusing emotions seems like the best decision for now.

"Please wait…" Ino pleaded.

Naruko stopped and turned around. She looked at Ino.

"Ok, ok, I guess you are nervous right. Let's start over."

Ino walked towards Naruko who had walked a good ten steps away in her muddled brain situation. Ino held out her right hand to Naruko and spoke slowly unlike her previous chatter.

"My name is Ino, I am a friend of Kakashi. I want to be your friend, I am really hungry so can we do this friendship thing over dinner, what do you say?" Ino smiled warmly at Naruko.

Naruko looked at Ino's hand and slowly shook it. "I am really bad at this making friends thing. I am sorry," Naruko said.

"No worries, get in the restaurant and let us start eating," Ino said.

"Do they sell ramen?" Naruko asked. Ino answered "it's an Asean restaurant they have all kind of noodles, except ramen, that's Japanese food. Naruko grinned "noodle sounds good."

 **40 minutes later at 6.00 pm.**

Ino and Naruko had finished their meal and are now enjoying their desserts. The previous discomfort and confusion within Naruko had disappeared.

"So you are an orphan like me?" queried Naruko to Ino. "Ever fantasised that maybe you could be the long lost heir of some emperor?"

Ino finished her last scoop of ice cream before continuing, "Yep definitely, and my mother was a lowly servant who worked in an orchard where the emperor happen to stop by when his horse was hungry for some apple." Ino said.

"Mine was that my mother is the daughter of the village's head and the emperor had stayed the night after his McLaren was hijacked, he stayed the night without telling my grandfather about his real identity. Then he became smitten with my mother's cooking and asked her to be his personal cook forever" Naruko and Ino rolled her eyes and laughed at their childhood fantasies.

"Sorry that I acted all cold and weird earlier. I was taken aback by the fact that a co-worker bad mouthed me" Naruko explained seriously.

"Ino, well that's a fact about real life. You can't really make everyone happy," Ino said.

"Sad isn't it. I spend my day serving customers so that they are happy, I stick to my part of the job and never get in my co worker's way. Then this person, I prefer you don't tell me her name anyway, bitched about me behind my back when I can't defend myself," Naruko grumbled stabbing at her chocolate cake.

"Yeah, but I think she had repented after hearing Kakashi defending you. Kakashi was mostly neutral you know, but when it comes to his dear friends he can be cruel. By the way, you won't be working here long anyway right?" Ino asked.

"Hmm yes, I am 16 and out of school for most of the school year now. I liked learning but I don't think I can get back into the normal class and homework routine, my mind's too rebellious for all that now," Naruko laughed and sighed. She continued in a determined voice "But I have been taking online night classes, that's why I get home on time so I could study from 7 pm to 10 pm daily. I study at night because I can't afford tuition and Iruka helps me when he is available after work."

Cutting a small piece of cake, she stabbed it with her fork and brought it to her mouth _"_ I am thinking about taking my A levels next year so I can get into some colleges in the future."

"I can tutor you if you want" Ino said.

"That'd be great. I have to confirm with Iruka first."

Ino raised a finger onto her chin and tapped it a few times before telling Naruko "I may sound judgemental here but I think he is overprotective over you. Do you always run everything by him."

Naruko "Yes he is a bit, but that's not his fault actually. My foster mother and social service agent would devour him alive if anything happens to me... Sometimes I think he'd let me run around on my own if he could. Like today he let me call a cab as he was late. But of course the taxi company that I am supposed to call belongs to his former landlord."

Ino smirked. "Hey tell Iruka that I'll send you back today. But we have to wait for Sasuke ok."

Naruko, upon hearing about Ino's suggestion nodded and fished out her phone. She unlocked the screen and it displayed a notification of Iruka's message. She swiped it away and read the message.

 **IRUKA** Sorry I forgot to give you the phone number, here's Greencab 089-11565687

She replied quickly.

 **Naruko** Sorry back at you, I just noticed your message. I am having dinner at the Asean restaurant with Ino. I think you know her, Kakashi must have told about her. She wants to send me home, if that is alright with you?

 **IRUKA** Ino, blonde and blue eyed?

 **Naruko** Yep.

 **IRUKA** Ok. Text me when you get home.

Naruko raised her eyebrow this time.

 **Naruko** Easy as that?

 **IRUKA** She is an associate of Kakashi, of course I trust her. You will be meeting her often in the near future, so why not get acquainted now.

 **Naruko** Ok.

Iruka and her had something to talk about it seems. Hopefully Iruka would not be too tired tonight to talk about her future, where Ino is there too it seems. What is this future about anyway? If Ino is in it, it can't be that bad right.

Just then Ino's phone let out a cat's purr. She fished it out of her purse and unlocked the phone. A few seconds later she looked to Naruko. "Sasuke told me that he won't be meeting me today. So I guess that we are free now, let me send you back."

They split the bill and went to fetch Ino's car parked at the cinema's special parking. Ino unlocked her car and headed to Naruko's house as directed by Naruko.

Naruko entered the house at around 7.00 pm, locking the door as usual, setting her shoes on the plastic shoe rack next to the door. The house was dark as Naruko had bought a pair of red curtains with her second salary, Iruka had wanted to pay her back but she would not let him until he said he would treat her at her favourite ramen stall just outside their flat block.

She switched on the lights and wiped her feet on the huge fluffy floor mat the same colour as the curtains, she had bought those too. Plus the red floor mats for the kitchen, the striped red and yellow mats for the bathroom's exit to hers and Iruka's room and also the orange kitchen rags and some bath towels. Naruko had wanted to match the curtains with the mats with the sofa, hence she chose red. But her favourite colour is orange so she had splashes of orange around her room and the a little bit around the kitchen and living room. Her colour of choice for the accessories made the house smaller but she loved the screaming fiery colours. She had also bought a red bean bag, which she used when Iruka is at home. Naruko became uncomfortable from sitting too still on the sofabed if Iruka was present, but she could also never last more than 10 minutes sitting on the cold marbled floor thus she liked to bury herself in the polystyrene filled flexible chair. You can sit on it, lie on it and even be buried in it.

Feeling a pee coming, she headed to the bath. After a good shower, Naruko came out to the kitchen to drink a glass of plain water, folded some clothes and by 8.00 pm was already settled in front of the television to watch the news. She had done well on her mock online test last week so Iruka had given her a break of 3 days from night tuition, but she still flipped through her Biology book out of habit while watching the domestic news. Nothing major happening nearby.

Half an hour later she heard Iruka's footsteps arriving outside the door. Naruko sat up in attention while she grabbed for the remote to quieten down the television's volume. He was 15 minutes early than the mentioned 9.00 pm.

Iruka entered the house and smiled at Naruko upon noticing her presence. "Hi."

"Hi, how was dinner?" asked Naruko.

"Good. How was Ino?" asked Iruka.

"Friendly."

"Great. Well… I'm taking a bath. We need to talk later."

"Yes, I expected that," Naruko said looking down at her Biology book and back at Iruka.

Iruka's expression turned serious for a second but then he returned to normal and replied "Ok. Well then wait for me, don't fall asleep yet."

"Yeah."

* * *

9.30 pm

Iruka sat down on the table next to the sofabed.

"Do you want the sofa? I can take the bean bag," said Naruko, standing up to give way to Iruka.

"No. Naruko, sit down please," Iruka began. "I received an offer to work at Kumo University."

Still standing up Naruko squealed "Wow, I knew there's something good to be revealed tonight. Congratulations. Is it a teaching post?" She dropped herself onto the red bean bag, while Iruka stood up and took the sofa bed.

"Yes, I have to move in by next week, the present resident advisor had applied for paternity leave, something about suddenly having a baby. The post I am taking is as a lecturer plus as resident advisor to one of the male's residence there "

"Is it possible to have a baby without knowing your wife is pregnant?" asked Naruko naively.

Iruka thought and answered, "Yes it seems."

Thinking for a bit Naruko continued "So I need to quit from Kakashi's cinema by this week, right?"

Iruka looked directly at Naruko and no smile on his face, "How do I say this? You don't have to follow me, you can stay here and lead your own life."

"I… I… how am I going to take my A levels? Who will teach me about the other stuff? I am only a teenage girl," Naruko started whimpering.

"You are almost an adult. I believe you are ready to face the world without anyone holding you back."

"Can't I rent a house near your university and stay near you? I don't know about living alone."

Iruka looked at Naruko in surprise, "No, I don't think so."

They both sat in silence for a few awkward minutes.

Iruka broke the atmosphere with his words "I know a few great tuition center in town, where you can continue under great tutors. Some of them are my teaching friends. As I am not around you can study before you start your shift so you can rest at night. Don't worry about the fees as my future pay is almost double from what I earn now. It is a private university after all."

Suddenly Naruko stood up in anger, "I don't understand why you can leave me like that. What have I done to being abandoned again? I… I… I think I better go now before I be my stupid self."

"Ok"

Naruko waited for Iruka's next sentence but it never came, so she stomped to her bedroom and closed the door carefully not to show that her rage has overpowered her body.

Half an hour passed and Iruka was flipping through the channels looking for something interesting. Naruko opened her door and peeked at Iruka. Seeing that Iruka was still awake, she came out hugging her orange fox pillow.

"Iruka" she said softly.

"Hey" Iruka smiled at the teen while moving himself to the other end of the seat, making space for her on the sofabed. Naruko understanding the gesture, came to sit beside Iruka. There was a good space between them.

"I am not abandoning you, I want you to have your own life without having to follow someone else around. Can't you see that I am helping you, I need to do this for you." Iruka said.

Naruko looked at her feet and sighed "I am just not ready for this. I mean I am always taking care of someone else, so this feels like a rejection to me."

Iruka looked at Naruko and his eyes became wide "You talk like a grown up, are you sure that's you?"

Naruko looked at Iruka and glared "Well yes, I am living with an old soul aren't I? You taught me to use all this serious expressions in my essays and now I am like this."

Iruka snorted and looked at his feet. "I also lived alone when I was 16, and i thought it was a huge relief after years of people telling me where to live, what to do and after a dozen of foster homes. It was almost like being independent, although I was still dependent on the state for being under 21. Still it was a new beginning for me."

Naruko suddenly had a bold idea, she set aside her pillow and turned towards Iruka and cupped Iruka's hands. In one movement she is now face to face with Iruka. She hovered her body on Iruka's lap.

"May I kiss you Iruka?"

Iruka was taken aback, his eyes blinked rapidly. Naruko can feel his breath hurrying and his heart racing. But he was too stunned to speak.

"I have always wondered about this. Please let me do this for me?"

Iruka finally realising the situation held onto Naruko's shoulders and started pushing her away slowly. But Naruko maintained her position and continued "You wanted to help me right? Help me know what I want ok. Do this for me?"

Iruka let out a sharp breath and let his hands stay on Naruko's shoulder. Naruko resumed closing the distance between her and Iruka.

As their lips meet each other, Naruko's eyes fluttered close, Iruka's hold on her shoulder became tighter. When the kiss eventually happened Iruka's eyes closed and the softness of Naruko's lips caressed his slightly chapped ones. They stayed there unmoving for a few seconds before Iruka swiped his tongue across Naruko's lower lips. There was no response from Naruko so Iruka poked her lips with his tongue a few times until she opened her lips for him, letting their tongues meet. It was slow at first and suddenly Naruko had her tongue prodding Iruka's mouth with enthusiasm. They took quick swipes at each other lips before Iruka broke the kiss for a breath break.

With hands still cupping Iruka's cheeks, Naruko easily pushed a still stunned Iruka onto the red bean bag lying just below the sofa bed. She attacked his lips again, furiously kissing him with the skill of a first timer and during this second kiss Naruko's head suddenly got the message all loud and clear. Iruka's hands still holding onto her shoulders, but now her hands fisting the brown locks of the older man. After awhile Iruka pushed Naruko away and smiled at Naruko who looked like she was stunned by the kiss this time. Iruka lay on the bean bag as Naruko sat with her chest hovered above him and her fingers now in his hair.

The answer is what happens now between them? Will they like it or not?


	4. Chapter 4 - Play Catch With A Girl

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : How Not To Catch A Girl**

 _ **CHUNIN quarters**_

Sasuke winced as the kitchen knife sliced through his thumb splitting the skin open. Blood came flowing out of his skin and drenched the onions on the cutting board. Chouji, noticing the accident threw a paper towel at Sasuke while rushing to the cooking area .

The nutritionist and the raven haired boy were having a private cooking class because Sasuke was tired of being delegated to cashier or waiter when on espionage assignments. He reasoned if he learned to cook he can be hired as a personal chef or infiltrate a gangster's kitchen, the fact that learning to cook is also beneficial in the long run didn't hurt either.

It was his first time cutting onions to cook and he was already injuring himself. Sasuke deemed the kitchen knife as a dangerous weapon for him, even the katana he wielded the other day were much easier to handle. He attributed to his need to be perfect at everything he did.

Although his thumb was injured, he did not stop his learning session. After cleaning the blood off his thumb he patched it up with a plaster and proceeded to discard the onions he had cut earlier. He continued cutting the rest of the ingredients without accident.

Abcdefghij

"Here Sasuke see how I fry these fritters. To ensure that they don't end too deep fried you have to stir it continually in a clockwise movement. Stir them around until they turn golden brown."

"Like this?" Sasuke worked his way with the wok spatula while Chouji monitored.

"Yeah like that. That way when the food is cold, it would still be crunchy and not boring like those sold on the sidewalks."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan since he did not want to stop and write Chouji's tips down on his notebook. Another benefit of the Sharingan is that it can copy the things you see in front of you and the user will be able to replicate it later. After the fritters turned the desired colour, Chouji turned the gas off and handed a stainless steel food strainer laced with tissue, to Sasuke. Sasuke took it and used the ladle to lift the fritters and place them on the strainer.

Frying the anchovy and onion fritter were the second thing they cooked today. Chouji let Sasuke learn simple recipes before moving onto the more intricate ones. He planned to teach Sasuke learn some basic gravy or soup recipe before moving to other delicacies. Chouji also made a mental note to teach Sasuke more about cutting onion to avoid future accidents.

Sasuke scooped all the empty food containers, spoons and ladle that they had used and place them in the sink. He proceeded to squirt a dollop of dish washing liquid onto a sponge and proceeded to wash the dishes.

After the fritters were considerably cool, Chouji opened up a cabinet door and stepped onto a stool to fetch two plastic food container. He placed half of the fritters into one container and the other half into the other container.

"Who are you giving the other half to?"

Sasuke looked at Chouji "Sakura. Kiba thought it was a good idea to give her something as a goodwill gesture since she will be going on a mission tonight."

Chouji smiled at Sasuke, "I never think of you as the gift giving type."

"She did give me shepherd's pie before I went to my overseas' mission last year, and since I haven't given her anything yet, even on her birthday last year, Kiba thought this was a good idea as a return gift."

Chouji gave Sasuke a confused "So you are saying that this is all Kiba's idea. Learning to cook for Sakura?"

"I am cooking for future mission and myself, but yes these are for Sakura."

Sasuke was beginning to be annoyed by Chouji's remarks. What's wrong with cooking for his former teammate? He was often teamed with Sakura and Sai when they were out, she being the medic ninja, him being the brain and Sai being the muscle. They teamed for 12 missions since 3 years ago only having been separated when he turned 15 and the emancipation session started. Thrice out of the 12 times he was injured and the injuries impacted the mission, but these injuries weren't reported as he had turned out well before they finished the mission.

"Well, aren't you keeping any for Kiba?" Chouji asked as Sasuke placed the food containers inside his backpack.

Patting on his backpack he answered Chouji's last question. "This one is for Kiba. I am going out later to get my car from the workshop and Ino is treating me to Asean food later. Thank you for today, i look forward to the next class." With that he waved bye at Chouji and headed to the female's dorm wing.

He waited at the entrance after leaving a message on the Intercom. Sakura came out and smiled at Sasuke.

"So how's the cooking lesson?" Sakura asked noticing the plaster on Sasuke's finger. She commented "Need any healing with that?"

CHUNIN had fused Sakura with an energy source known as Chakra which was a natural energy able to heal human when channelled via a trained healer. Sakura had been planted with small chips and chakra gatherer inside her, by Shizune the lead scientist of ROOT. She was able to heal minor external injuries in the battlefield without medication and also major injuries, but the injured human must be conscious throughout the ordeal to ensure that the healing is successful.

Sasuke shook his head "No, it's just a superficial wound. I am not doing anything major these few days so no need to worry."

He unzipped his backpack and handed a food container to Sakura "This should tell you about how my cooking class went. I wish you well with the trip."

Sakura did not expect Sasuke to give her something like that. She thought Sasuke was meeting her to give her advice on her mission or something else since they had a working relationship since 3 years ago. Smiling broadly she took the container from Sasuke.

Sasuke being Sasuke cut the meeting short. "Send my regards to Itachi should you meet him there?"

Sakura nodded while watching Sasuke disappeared into the aisle leading to the male's dorm wing.

She was surprised at this gesture. Sasuke was never the giving type and often only talked to her when needed. Is this some sort of impact from the movie watching he pursued, or something he experienced when he was out on the world doing what community normally does? Sakura opened the container and smelled the delicious fritters inside and walked back to her room.

* * *

It's funny how much time slows down when you barely have nothing to do, in the other hand no one can deny that time flies like a Shinkansen when you are doing so many things. Blink, blink blink and look at the time it's already 4.30 pm It's only been 35 days since Iruka left, and Naruko counted the days since there weren't much to do around the cinema. Last night Iruka told her about the brawl among some unruly students at the college. He was almost hit in the face when he came to broke the fight which happened at a hostel barbecue party. Luckily it did not turn into a mob fight as the one who started it was a stranger who came there in a drunken state and the hostel has a strict rule about bringing alcohol. Nevertheless she was still afraid for Iruka since she had never seen Iruka fight before, but Iruka said he had enough skill in him to dodge and attack should the need be.

The cinema was quiet as ever on a Tuesday and it was only 10.00 am. But the cashier's are all open and ready for operation as some last minute trainees recruited over the weekend, started learning how to manage the counters. Kakashi's step brother is opening a cinema in the next town and had recruited a few new managers and had them training at the cinema, so for the past 3 weeks Naruko had all her tasks taken over by the trainees. On the first week, Naruko was elated as she showed the future managers how things were done. But after a week there weren't much things to teach about, they were already expert at operating the cash registers, learning about the standard of procedures for opening and closing the counter, how to serve customers and other operational matters. By the second week the first batch of management trainee were teaching the second batch trainees. Kakashi had asked the present employees to give way to the trainees and just loiter around the office to monitor the newbies.

Naruko was sitting in the staff pantry with a bunch of stapled recycled paper, drawing circles on the plain side of them. The pantry has a table for four person but since it's not break time, no one was here. As Naruko filled half of the A4 paper with swirls and doodles her Day Manager / Morning Manager walked in.

"Bored isn't it? They'll be gone next week so don't die yet," the woman wearing a name tag with the name Konan spoke to Naruko. She opened the fridge for a package of milk bearing her name on it.

"I won't die soon, I have not learned how to fry ramen without anything getting burnt yet," Naruko replied with a wide smile.

Konan snorted and bent down to look at Naruko's doodle. "What's that squiggly thing in a circle?"

Tilting her head ar Konan, Naruko answered, "Oh, that's hot piping ramen in a bowl."

Then in came a trainee wanting to speak to Konan, "Kakashi wants to speak to you on the phone."

"Ok, thanks. That man better come to work today or hire another Night Manager. I can't ask Yahiko and Konan to hire a session musician each time I have to work the night shift" as she puffed her way trailing behind the trainee, exiting the pantry.

Naruko glanced at her watch, a cute generic brand digital watch with a fox on the two hands. "It's 5.00 already." She packed her things and moved herself to the locker room for some clothes change to go back home.

Walking towards the staff exit, Naruko with hands in her pocket looked down at her orange and black sneakers, noting how much the colours clashed against the dark carpeting which was a mishmash of black, purple, red shapes with icons of popcorns and showreels scattered all over.

As she walked down the stairs out of the staff exit and into the shopping complex she remembered that Iruka had wanted to buy her a belated birthday gift and asked her to take a look at the nearby jewellery store. Feeling giddy she skipped to the lift and joined three burly man waiting for the lift.

The kiss she forced on Iruka came into her mind.

 _Iruka put his hands under her elbows and got up to his knees. With his hands under her bent arms, he guided her by the elbows so that they were standing facing each other._

 _They were now standing and Iruka brushed stray hairs from Naruko's face. He cupped her face with his right hand kissed her forehead. Naruko was blushing hard but her heartbeats were not as hurried as she expected them to be. She was sure that she would feel something after the kiss, but…_

" _I know that they have been nudging us towards something more than us being friends, Naruko. But that's not happening now I see. i wasn't expecting anything either._

" _Iruka," she said softly. "Please tell me how to live on my own terms when all my life I have always been about taking care of others, being there for someone? Tell me?"_

" _You will learn soon. You are just 16, I was 16 and I survived. You can too. Just learn to listen to your heart and not what other people say what you should do?"_

 _Iruka half hugged her and guided her to the sofa bed. They sat down. Iruka let go of Naruko and let his hand fall on his knees. They both sat in silence letting the new reality set in._

 _Naruko thought about the kiss, it set nothing to her heart. No fire, no nothing. She had never had any crush on anyone, much less being in love with someone, so when the kiss made no spark in her heart she became afraid._

" _So this means Chiyo and Anko will continue their match making game with you?"_

 _Iruka looked at her now completely forgetting the kiss i seems. He was channel surfing the tv._

" _Looks like it."_

" _Aren't you afraid of her?"_

" _She is miles away, I'll deal with her later."_

 _Naruko instantly relaxed and lean back on the couch. She spoke in a curious tone, "I hope you won't be pressing chargers at me for molesting you."_

 _Iruka smiled "Don't be silly, you were curious. I was like you once, young, hormonal, with an itch to scratch. But… I never kissed a girl before, so I am … surprised."_

" _What Irukaaaa?"_

The lift dinged open and Naruko let the burly guys exit first as she tailed them from the back. The jewellery store was right around the corner as she hopped towards. She peered at the white gold display and noted a sign saying that the store was offering rings at half the price. She made a mental note to ask the salesperson in charge about it later, first she will do some window shopping first. She walked carefully into the store and saw the burly men looking around in the store. Suddenly she felt a muscled arm around her neck and the next millisecond she was jerked backwards into a hard object, not a wall but a man. The man cocked a gun onto her head and screamed.

"Give all your gold to them or she dies!"

 _Shit. What the hell is this?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Kick Ass

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Kick Ass**

 _ **Location : Konoha Mall**_

Ino was just coming out of the ladies restroom when she heard the smash of glasses and panicked shouting of a nearby female. She rushed into the mall and searched for the source of the commotion. There were not many people at the mall so she easily located the source of terror, the jewellery store. Calming herself, she assessed the situation, while pulling a set of keys and a fork from her bag. She threw her bags aside to free her hands. She could see the security guard already slumped at the side while the salesperson in the jewellery store crouched in fright.

She could see three burly men about 6-7 feet tall in the jewellery store, all dressed in black . She noticed that the men look almost identical in built and started plotting attacks in relative to their size and what they were doing currently. The first and second men were busy shoving trays of jewelleries into two black bags, and the third guy was standing with his back to her. Ino, cracked her knuckle and placed the keys in the bunch in between her fingers, so they would protrude in between her fingers when she fists her hand. Then, the third guy turned around and Ino could see a girl in his hold squirming to escape with a gun aimed at her head. The guy barked orders to the few people in the mall to not interfere. Ino changed her attack plot slightly and nodded to herself as she waited for the guys to pack the jewelleries in the bags and make their escape. In this situation saving the hostage is top priority.

In less than a minute the men took what they could and started escaping. The third man dragged the now panicking hostage in his hold towards the exit, making sure his counterparts leave first unscathed. But then the hostage somehow managed to bite hard on the man, causing the man to yell from surprise and whipped the gun on her head. The hostage fell lifelessly onto the floor and the man kicked her aside. Ino recognized the girl and her blood boiled instantly.

The robber started running away but was stopped in his tracks when a dart hit his chest. At the same time Ino had started running towards him, she delivered a kick to the man's guts and he bent over, she swiftly kicked the men's knees from behind and he was now kneeling on the floor. She quickly bent down and grabbed the man's hair and proceeded to punch him, she punched him once, but he was now flailing helplessly.

"Ino, enough!"

She looked up and saw Sai approaching her. When did he arrive? She turned to the robber and as his head lolled in her grip, she let go of the man and he fell down with a thud. She instinctively wiped her hands onto her skirt.

"I shot him down with one of Pein's sleeping beauty concoction, he should be unconscious now. Attend to the hostage now."

She nodded to Sai and proceeded to the check the unconscious girl's pulse, people in the mall were beginning to crowd around her. Nodding to Sai, they each took each one of Naruko's arm and slung it on their shoulder and lift her up. The security guards have appeared and Sai nodded to them and they proceeded to approach the terrified jewellery store's employees and help clear way for them. One security guard helped escort them to the lift as they make way to the cinema.

Naruko opened her eyes as she felt her head warmed by a flow of something soothing. Her eyes fluttered open and at first she could only see brightness in front of her, instinctively she closed her eyes and scrunched her forehead from the harsh rays. Harsh because she was just regaining consciousness.

The second time she opened her eyes she saw a porcelain skinned being in black hair looking directly at her. He or she was wearing white and for a second she thought she was in heaven. She closed her eyes and thought "Are you an angel coming to get me?"

She tried moving but her body was held down by someone. The warm flow of soothingness continues to flow into her pain, gradually making her sleep.

"Sleep Naruko." A voice ordered her.

The flood of warmth, like love, like calm flooded her and she lost herself to sleep. She felt exhausted and in a fleeting second was glad she at least died in soothingness.

Sai pulled into the mall's drop off point and exited the car, leaving the car's door ajar, Sasuke got out of the passenger's seat and moved into the driver's seat. He had to play passenger today because he didn't bring along his probationary driver's license. But the least he could do is practice his parking skills after dropping off Sai.

As Sasuke closed the car's door, Sai placed a hand on top of the car's roof and bowed a little to speak to Sasuke.

"Red, Itachi's going to be so proud of you when he knows you backed his car into a wall today," he said with that not so genuine smile of his, the one with none of his teeth showing.

Sasuke ignored Sai's remark and placed the gear into drive mode so he could proceed to park the car at the indoor parking lot. He pressed the brake and looked to the car's right and left for anyone crossing the road. Seeing no one and no car, he stepped on the gas pedal but just before his foot touched the pedal he hear Sai's shout.

Sasuke quickly stepped on the brake and parked the car, he turned his head back and saw Sai on the ground wrestling with a black clad man. The man sprayed pepper spray on Sai and Sai shielded his face. Another guy a few metres from the black clad man, went down to pick up a bag and ran off. Two security guards ran after the running man.

"Stop him, he robbed a store!"

Sai had managed to headlock the guy he was wrestling with and called to Sasuke.

"Immobilize the other. I'll handle this."

Sasuke nodded to Sai and immediately ran after the running guy. The man was now at the end of the parking lot which was surrounded by a six foot wall. He threw the bags over the wall and followed suit, now the guy is out of sight. Sasuke, backed a few metres and ran forward towards the wall switching on his Sharingan. He gained momentum, flowed chakra into his hands and climbed the wall as quick as he can. Upon getting on top of the fence he searched around for the man, who was throwing bags of his loot into an unmarked black car. The man saw Sasuke jumping down the wall and shouted.

"Now Now!"

The car sped off, with the passenger's door open. The man ran along beside the car, jumped in and slammed the passenger door shut. Sasuke jumped down and ran after the car. He flowed chakra into his legs, and his speed increased enabling him to pounce onto the car's back bonnet. Being dragged behind a car driven haphazardly through a city was not on his menu today, so he climbed onto the car and managed to reach the rear car window. Using extra chakra he flowed it into his fist and smashed the rear window and climbed inside. The man sitting at the back started

The driver shouted, "Get the f**k off, you s** of a b****."

Sasuke managed to kick the crotch of the man sitting on the back seat and the man bended over in pain. He open the car's door and kicked the man out, and he placed himself behind the driver's seat. The driver turned in horror at his partner being incapacitated and accelerated the car without noticing that he was about to drive into a wall. Sasuke, grabbed for the man's head and switched on his level 1Beta-Genjutsu protocol. He looked into the driver's eyes and willed the man to press the brakes. The man braked and the car came to a stop, only a mere inches from hitting the brick wall.

When the car stopped, Sasuke who was not wearing a seat belt was driven forward by inertia and his head slammed onto the front window. Bouncing back after the hit, he fell back onto the passenger seat and groaned in pain.

In a few seconds as pain engulfed his head, Sasuke composed himself and pulled open the car door and got out. He glanced at the dazed driver in the car seat and palmed his forehead, feeling for any injuries. Feeling nothing, he walked away and was stopped by a man in black jacket.

"I'm an off duty police office, are you hurt son? Wait for the ambulance before you go."

Sasuke shook his head and began escaping the scenario but the man wrapped his hands around to stop him.

"You look bad, and we need you stay for questioning."

Knowing that no way he is not to be inspected by any unauthorized person, he switched his genjutsu and stared into the policeman's eyes. The policeman looked into the mesmerizing swirl of his Sharingan and let go of his hold on Sasuke's body.

"I will forgot I ever see you, now go on and I'll take care of this."

Sasuke walked away leaving the man in a daze. He broke into a run towards the back alley panting heavily. _That was fun._

Naruko blinked a few times, realizing that she was looking up at white walls and white lights and that she was in fact lying down. She got up to sit down and realized that this time no one was holding her down. In fact she was alone. She eyed her surroundings and recognized that she she was lying in Kakashi's office, on Kakashi's desk. Feeling embarassed although there was no one around her she got down on her feet. Standing up she felt a slight spin in her head and grabbed for the desk's edge to steady herself.

Just then Ino walked in with a taller male, in light tan skin and jet black hair.

"Naruko, you shouldn't be standing up."

"What happened?" Naruko croaked. "Was I hurt?"

"You were hit on the head by a bad guy, but you are all good. Ino healed you," Sai said.

Ino continued, "But you need to rest for a few days. Come home with us, I'll take care of you tonight."

"Heal?" Naruko questioned the confusing word. How quick she caught on the word in her dazed state, she didn't know.

"Oh, I patched you up and put some ointment I took from the first aid kit," Ino explained with a too cheery smile on her face."

Naruko let Ino's word sink into her "Oh thank you. Well… maybe for the better. I almost forgot that… Iruka's not here." The thought somehow made her sad and she looked away at her hand which was still grabbing the desk.

Looking at the younger girl's solemn expression, Ino said. "Well, stop wallowing. I'll cook a special ramen recipe for you tonight," Ino said.

Naruko jerked her head up at the word ramen and looked at Ino, "You got me at ramen! But before we go, who's him?" She said eyeing the tall male.

"Oh I forgot, he's my fiance. He's sending us home but he isn't staying, he needed to send his teammate back anyway."

Sai gave Naruko a nod. Ino looked at Sai and at back at Naruko "Well, let's get reacquainted at the house. I am starving."

* * *

In the car, Naruko eyed the other male already sitting beside her in the rear passenger seat.

Ino got into the front passenger seat and turned to Naruko, "Naruko, this is Sasuke. He'll be joining us for dinner."

Sasuke looked at Naruko and nodded. He was paler than Sai, with bluish blackish hair and scratches all over his forehead and arms. Naruko eyed his injuries and Sasuke glared at her, Naruko suddenly realized that she was being impolite grinned sheepishly.

Sai eyeing their interaction from the rearview mirror told his comrade, "sleep now Sasuke, it helps with getting better."

Sasuke upon hearing Sai, nodded and closed his eyes. He shifted his body a bit for comfort and folded his arms on his lap. Naruko locked her eyes onto Sasuke's hands and eyed the flawless skin marred by the angry scratches.

The car began moving away and Naruko looked away at the darkened sky welcoming her home to Ino's house. Her pain had subsided leaving her feeling lightheaded, soon Naruko was closing her eyes too.

* * *

It was 8.30 pm when they arrived at the walk up apartment block where Ino rented. Upon entering her apartment, Ino walked directly into her bedroom and pulled out two towels from her dresser. She came out and threw one at Sasuke who stood in the entryway. Sai was closing and locking the door after them.

Naruko eyed the single lady's apartment décor, minimalist and full of flora inspired items at first glance. The living room wall was covered with rose wallpaper, a white or beige sofa covered in rose throw pillows, there were vases of flowers here and there, the welcome mat also has flowers on it. Her eyes came upon a surface of white wall without flower wall paper, it was instead full of pictures in frames. She eyed a 4R photo and came closer to inspect, it was a picture of Ino and Sai seated side by side but looking at different directions. They looked younger than Naruko and the setting was in a restaurant maybe. Their facial expression looking not so happy, and what caught Naruko's eyes was that Sai had his head bandaged and Ino was blushing madly. Sai looked paler than Ino in the picture.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Ino asked Naruko as she approached the girl.

"Oh, just this," Naruko pointed at the particular picture.

"That was a candid photo of the first time I met Sai," Ino had an amused smile on her face. "He called me ugly, of all the names in the world… and I knocked some sense into him."

Naruko taken aback could only mouthed "Oooo."

Ino put a hand on Naruko's shoulder, "But look at us now. Friendship and time changes everything." The older blonde wrapped her hand on Naruko's wrist and dragged Naruko towards her bedroom and pushed the towel into Naruko's hands. "Use my bathroom, look for any shirts and sleeping pants in the middle drawer, I think you can fit my stuff. The bathroom's behind that wall." Naruko nodded and disappeared behind the wall.

Ino went back to the living room and saw that Sasuke had already disappeared into the guest bathroom. She approached Sai who stood looking at the picture on the wall. _Feeling nostalgic?_ she thought.

She approached the man from behind and wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist and landed her chin on the man's shoulder. Sai held his hands over Ino's and they stared at the wall of pictures holding pictures of their past. They stood there for a few minutes soaking the moment in.

"Bad day huh?"

Sai sighed. "No, good day." She's finally here and I sense that her chakra is weak, but we can work on that. I have to take her to ROOT soon as requested by Danzo. He would be mad if we delay this any longer."

"Yes, I know. But she's too normal for ROOT, not even CHUNIN. Can't they clone or something?"

They heard a door's knob being twisted and Sai continued, "She is Minato's progeny therefore she is ROOT's best bet. We have to send her back for a check up, you know that they can't do anything without her consent."

Just then Sasuke appeared from the hallway wearing a black shirt and black pants. Sai waved at him and turned around towards Ino and pulled her into a hug, "and we are hungry my love. Let me help you cook something up."

Ino turned to the side to see Sasuke walk by, he ignored the couple and continues to walk past the couple straight to the living room. He plopped himself onto the couch glanced at Sai and glanced at the coffee table, taking a chic magazine from under a coffee in front couch and started flipping through the pages.

"Ramen for us three and tomato soup for Red," Ino looked back at Sai and planted a quick kiss on her beloved's lips.

"Babe, if she makes it to the programme, I believe she already has someone she can confide in. Don't you worry too much ok."

Ino looked away at Sai as the guy headed to the kitchen. _Danzo's too strict with this DNA thing. I think Miss Senju can help us._ She smiled determinedly at Sai who was now out of hug and already rummaging the refrigerator for ingredients _._


	6. Chapter 6 - Operation Fetch Blondie

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :** **Operation Fetch Blondie**

 _ **Ino's apartment**_

They woke up the next day a little bit sore physically but almost unaffected by yesterday's event. For Sai, Ino and Sasuke that kind of action was easily dealt with, physically and mentally. However, Ino was not sure if Naruko was able to survive such things. She wondered whether she should seek counselling for Naruko to ease the girl's psyche. Ino frowned at the drooling Naruko who was rolling in her yellow sunflower printed comforter like a burrito.

Last night Ino assigned Sai and Sasuke to sleep either in the guest bedroom or the living room's couch. Ino promised to be a 'good girl' to Sai the next time they have private time, and dragged Naruko to sleep with her intending to monitor the girl overnight.

"Mmmm… Ramen…mmmm."

Ino smiled at the drooly girl. Suddenly somehow she knew Naruko would overcome yesterday's trauma much more quicker than she anticipated. _Normal people wouldn't be able to sleep. But this girl, she somehow slept and even dreamt of Ramen._ Ino nudged the side of Naruko with her knee.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head. It's time to prepare breakfast for your heroes of last night."

Ino promptly got up to wash her face. At the same time, Naruko rolled herself to Ino's side of the bed. Two minutes later she rolled further but with no Ino to act as a barrier, she rolled until she met the carpeted floor. The falling sensation woke her and she somehow knocked her head into the side of the metal bed frame. The new pain did not hurt much and Naruko realised in her half awake state that she had healed almost completely from yesterday.

Ino who had finished brushing her teeth, walked past the fallen blonde and Ino laughed at the poor girl. She made her way out to check on her fiance and guest.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor meditating when Ino peeked into the parted guest room door. Next, she tiptoed into the living room and saw Sai still in his pyjamas, watching some old movies he found in Ino's collection. Ino kissed the top of his head and noticed something smelling nice. Following the smell, Ino peered into the kitchen and saw a modest breakfast spread.

"Wow, is this all you're doing Raven?" she hollered to the meditating boy in the guest room, who having heard her opened one eye and smiled proudly. Ino knew Sai wasn't much of a cook and Naruko was out with the sleep jutsu she planted on the girl, so it was definitely Sasuke.

The breakfast courtesy of Chef Sasuke was devoured instantly - pancakes with blueberries plus syrup on top and banana fritters, with a pot of coffee and a cup of milk for Naruko. Sai, Ino and Naruko chatted while Sasuke sat alone at the sofa to watch the movie Sai was watching earlier.

Ino told Naruko about the honest but insensitive things which Sai had said to her before they started dating. Naruko laughed wholeheartedly, it has been awhile since she was involved in a funny conversation with friends, or new friends. Though she was enjoying herself she couldn't help checking out the dark haired boy a few metres away from them.

His damp hair on the back was starting to stick out in impossible angles as they dried. Naruko could see his cheeks puffed from smiles maybe, and she thought she could hear him laugh. But his actions were all in a very controlled manner. Naruko wondered about Sasuke, so attractive but almost untouchable, and since Ino did not care to include Sasuke in their socializing, she decided to abandon any idea of talking further with him.

 _At least I won't be talking to him for now._ it is not everyday that she met a boy around her age who fought some burly guys. Remembering her event last night, she shuddered but recollected her thoughts and pushed the event away before listening back to Ino.

After breakfast, I checked Naruko's injuries in the bedroom as Sai had joined Sasuke at the tv. Naruko had very faint bruises by now and the colour almost invisible as Naruko's dark skin and red undertones helped hide the redness of it. Naruko marvelled at the way the injuries healed quickly as she used to spend weeks sporting bruises before they fade.

She used to get bruised up every other week before living with Iruka, either from sports or rolling in the garden with her foster siblings and her favourite Taijutsu practitioner neighbour Rock Lee. Iruka was too white collared to get physical with her, until the kiss of course.

"Iruka.." she somehow mouthed his name and Ino caught it.

With Ino's support, Naruko contacted Iruka and the man was tense when hearing the news and gritted his teeth while telling off Ino for not informing him yesterday. But of course he had known about the news from Kakashi who was still away somewhere. Iruka finally hung up as he had a weekend class and after making sure Ino would be around to guard Naruko.

* * *

At exactly 10.00 am, Ino dragged Naruko out to the laundromat with two baskets of laundry. After they were definitely gone, Sai and Sasuke sat in the living room, the sunlight peeped in between the blinders which was drawn shut. Sai pulled out his palm sized communicator and said his greetings to Gai Lee a senior officer of chunin.

The officer started with a speech of how young and youthful they look and on with the recent news. After five minutes of updating he went down to business.

"As you recalled Neji and Tenten came back from Bali, Indonesia with the seven tails Jinchuuriki two days ago." Gai looked down at his file, his half moon reading glasses threatening to fall lower but he pushed it back up to its original position and looked back at the young men from the screen. "Her name is Fuu Indra, a very friendly girl which is the most recent participant of the Bijuu program. Hopefully she will bring forth a great satisfaction to our leader's newest project."

A file was pushed in front of Gai Lee and he took a look at it. He nodded to the offscreen person pushing the file and continued.

"Danzo pushed for chunin, as a branch of ROOT to accelerate the acquisition of the subject Naruko Uzumaki, within a week. They intend to initiate her and Fuu Indra at the same time which is on the first of the fifth month. This is where you come in. Sasuke…"

Gai turned his eyes towards Sasuke and the boy moved three millimeters forward towards the screen at the mention of his name.

"Danzo wants you to deliver the message to the youthful prospective Jinchuuriki within a week."

"Yes Sir."

"Sai, you are to bring her to ROOT before the 15th of this month. She must not be harmed in any way. As for Ino, as she is already involved, permission had been granted to involve her further."

Sai nodded and offered his gratitude "Thank you sir."

"The seven tails jinchuuriki and the to be nine tails jinchuriki are naturally lovable sunshines, together they will bring forth a springtime of youth in the era of young bloom and ….."

Then someone offscreen gave a loud ahem and Gai Lee stopped. He gave the offscreen person side eyes and continued looking back at the screen. Gai Lee flashed his million dollar smile and posed a thumbs up.

"I have other team to brief. So Good Luck to the both of you," he finished and the screen went blank.

Sai and Sasuke nodded absently at the blank screen. Sai shut down his communicator and slipped it into his bag. Without as much as glancing at Sasuke he asked.

"So what's your modus operandi? I suggest you befriend her like a normal person would, before telling her. It wouldn't be nice to straight using genjutsu on her."

"I only have seven days and using genjutsu would be easier, but Gai said no harm is to be done on her. So my plan is to befriend her…" Sasuke paused. It was not his business to be inquisitive when it comes to Danzo as he is only a junior CHUNIN. But a question is a question and he had wondered since last night's event and so he ploughed ahead with his question.

"I was told that her chakra is weaker than Fuu of Bali, Gaara Sabaku and Killer Bee. So why her as a candidate? She couldn't even protect herself against a normal man last night."

Sai turned at Sasuke. "Beats me. I just want this to mission to be accomplished. Just do it ok, the rest is up to Danzo. Maybe you can ask Gai later about the weak one."

"Hnn." He thought he mission was illogical, persuading a girl to join an unknown organisation, she would probably rather skip shopping for a year than joining them, Shikamaru would say that this was troublesome. But for Sasuke anything which does not involve weapon and espionage is illogical.

"I'm heading out. When lunch is ready, call me. I hadn't tasted Ino's onigiri in a while. She makes the best so far."

Sai lifted a two finger salute to Sasuke, as the younger boy headed to the door. "I'll pass the praises to her later, about the onigiri."

Sasuke walked away thinking, _Maybe I should have checked out the movie "How To Win A Date With A Girl In 10 Days" instead of watching the documentary on Berlin Wall the other day,_ he thought. But in this case, he only had 7 days from tomorrow. He knew movies were just for entertainment but anything would help him give a clue or at least some idea of how to talk to a normal girl.

Sasuke recalled his experiences with talking to girls, he listed the girls in the CHUNIN squad. He excluded the females he had to talk to during missions, those girls did not matter and were mostly forgettable. His comrades in CHUNIN were an entirely different specimen from the population of Earth's girls he thought. He did not need to talk to them all the time, did not need to befriend them as they work together automatically like bees in a hive, except for Sakura, she had a special position in his life being his constant teammate since he was 12.

 _Eh, had i gone soft. What's with this thought about Sakura being different from the others. Madam Mikoto and Officer Fugaku are special too, but he knew the elder woman who had birthed him was essentially his mother figure though she had merely been his egg donor._

Shaking his head to banish these confusing thought, the sixteen year old boy plopped down on the floor and started breathing to meditate. _I have to reprogram my thoughts and start thinking about this mission. He cleared his mind and began unknotting his tangled chakra._

* * *

"Naru, I noticed you checking out Sasuke yesterday, right?"

Naruko blushed when being confronted by Ino's question. Ino noticing the blush, pursed her lips and went on.

"He's a person that strangers would call stoic but if you really want to befriend him you should be yourself as he does not like pretentious people." Ino instantly remembered his Sharingan and continued, "in fact he is among those people who could look straight into your mind."

Naruko cleared her throat, "You mean that stuck up, duck butt haired boy, he had not spoken a word to me at all. Why would I want to befriend him?" She tried to sound offended by Ino's suggestion when in fact she had been intrigued by the boy.

Ino laughed. "Heck, I notice him checking you out too." She looked away at the whirling clothes in the washing machine and thought, _though Sasuke only checked you out while you checked him out thrice. But to my judgement he is intrigued as he never actually checked anyone before._

" _He's like Sai's shadow and they are often together._ " Ino added in her mind _, the same dark hair, light coloured skin but Sai's much more handsome of course though Sasuke could beat him in some other universe maybe._ She grinned at her childish thoughts and bit her lips to hide a grin, while glancing at Naruko. "It could do you some good to have more same aged friend."

Ino's words hit Naruko and she realized she always had friends, precious few friends who were either younger or older. Her most close in age, close in proximity and always in her line of sight was her neighbour back in Iwa, fuzzy brows or his real name Rock Lee. She realized she had not visited them at all since she moved to Konoha six months ago, maybe she would do it the next free weekend she had. She admitted that she even missed doing the 80 laps run around the neighbourhood and the 18 ramen bowl challenged which caused severe stomach ache for them both. Hers usually caused by the laps and his usually by the ramens.

She also had the friends who are like family including old lady Chiyo, Anko, Iruka and the brats who come and go at Chiyo's house, like Konohamaru. Konohamaru was unrealistically attached to Naruko although he was only there for less than a year. After the six year old boy's single mother died he was sent to Chiyo for temporary placement before the court could place him with suitable relatives. Unfortunately his maternal side of the family was having financial problems and asked that he be placed there for awhile before his paternal grandfather came and soon they were having DNA tests. After the test came out positive and no other potential guardian came forward, the grandfather won custody and away Konohamaru went to Konoha.

Naruko just realized that she was indeed in the same city as Konohamaru and made a mental reminder to visit him or maybe write a letter to him someday.

"Pass me the detergent," Ino interrupted Naruko's train of memories from the past.

The younger girl stood up and passed the detergent packet which she had been holding all along, to Ino who was loading her other basket of dirty laundry into a recently vacated washing machine.

They went on to watch the machine came back to operation, sloshing the clothes in water and detergent. Ino continued to plan on what her bridesmaids will wear and that the bridegroom will look good in various shades of time colours and, and Naruko about to be or not to befriend Sasuke.

* * *

When Ino and Naruko finally returned to Ino's apartment, Sai was dozing on the living room's floor while Sasuke was nowhere in sight. They placed the baskets of clean clothes aside before I knelt down to kiss her fiance. She had been acting extra lovey lovey since he proposed to him months ago.

Sai had welcomed it, in fact he was craving for affectionate touches eternally after being trained to be emotionally void for 9 years, ever since he was six. Then he entered the emancipation program at 15 and meeting Ino and the girls who taught him so much more about human communication and the art behind it. When he met Sasuke, he quickly befriended the younger boy, noticing the boy being too stoic at 10 and also because of their love for art. Slowly he educated the boy to be more outwardly emotional, and he was greatly failing at that.

When he hit 21 and was offered to be free from the shackles of CHUNIN, he had quickly chosen joining CHUNIN for another decade, knowing that with his newfound perspective in life he would be better at helping his fellow comrades. He had also come to realize that he was too attached to this soldier lifestyle and also because Ino gave him her full support. They did not need to consult each other whether to be CHUNIN or not after 21, because you can take them out of CHUNIN but the soldier self will forever be in them. Ino knew Sai was better of living in the shadows of the civilian a rather than in it. They had set up a design company with Ino as the COO, while Sai and Sasuke used their earnings from CHUNIN to fund the year old company.

Sai woke up when soft lips pressed his lips, he smiled at his fiancee. He sat up, pulled her into a quick kiss, looked at Naruko and grabbed his comforter before going into Ino's bedroom. Ino patted Naruko's shoulder and followed her fiance into her bedroom before shutting the door down.

Being left alone didn't bother Naruko, Ino promised to send her home in half an hour and she was already full of ramen, three bowls of them - chicken, cuttlefish and miso ramen. She switched on the tv and watched the noon news sports section, an insert of 22 men running after a black and white ball on a field.

Half an hour later Sasuke came out from the guest bedroom and leaned against the wall looking at her. Naruko could feel the burning look on her shoulder for about two minutes before she looked at his way and asked.

"What?"

He asked, face expressionless. "Ready to go home yet?"

"Are you sending me home?"

"We are taking the bus." He looked away and went to the door. Just then Ino came out and called.

"Hey, take my car. I'll get it back tomorrow after work."

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the keys off Ino's hands and opened the door and was out the apartment.

"The car's at the back. Baby blue and it's KY 342 C, remember that," she called to Naruko who was still sitting at the couch. "Be quick or he'll leave you."

Naruko leapt and reflexively threw the remote at Ino before darting out, leaving the front door open.

* * *

Naruko spotted Sasuke leaning against the blue car as he warmed the engine. Ino had cute taste in car, it was a classic Mini Cooper with tan leather seats. When Sasuke saw her, he walked to the passenger's side and opened the door for her.

Naruko stood trying to process this special treatment.

"Get in quick," he glared at her.

She jumped in and sat looking at him moving into the driver's side and get in. He wore his safety belt and brought down the hand brake before shifting the gears into drive. He started driving and was about three metres moving when he slammed the foot brake and glared at the road.

"Wear your seatbelts, after last night do you want to repeat having your head knocked again?"

Naruko scrambled for the seat belt and glared at the boy. He turned to his right to check the traffic and smirked satisfactorily, but the smirk vanished when he turned to his front where Naruko could see him. The girl was staring at him in clear anger.

Her apartment was 15 minutes away, but the drive like longer. Naruko hadn't felt such anger in such a long time, she tried to counter her anger with breathing deeply and held her anger in.

Naruko sighed in relief as her low cost apartment block came into view. Sasuke parked his car near the stairs. They sat in silence when he spoke.

"Your name is Naruko right? Naruko Uzumaki?"

She nodded and added a spoken forced reply to confirm his question.

"Great. Invite me to your house, I need to tell you something important."

* * *

Sasuke sat on the sofa bed, looking at the red and orange accents of the sparse apartment. It looked somehow cute for a blonde girl.

 _Cute? When had I ever had that in my vocabulary? Just be friends, deliver the message and send Sai in._

As he was arranging his thoughts Naruko entered the living room and handed him a sugarless chrysanthemum drink pack.

"This was Iruka's but he won't mind since he is away... Ino said you don't like sweet drinks."

Basic courtesy he sure had intact although this girl seemed to rile him up in every aspect.

"Thank you." He placed the can of drink aside.

She stood back and leaned against a wall, staring at him.

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He rarely needed to use his surname, only when he wants something from someone, like friendship. Usually it's Sasuke, Raven as the CHUNIN called him or his assigned code number.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" Naruko asked.

"I want to befriend you. After three days you will know the reason why."

Naruko was too used to be affronted with vague requests of things, often time people even ordered her around without her consent. Just because she was a minor and became a ward of Iwa after she was two and no one came to adopt her, she was whisked everywhere until she landed in Anko's radar and placed at Chiyo's foster home.

"I knew from Ino that you are wary of strangers. How about, if you allow me to be your friend, I will do anything logical for you. Is that good enough reason for you to get to know me?" Sasuke asked. He was not smiling but his voice sounded earnest this time. He locked his eyes onto Naruko.

Naruko noticing that Sasuke was looking at her with determination, looked back in equal determination to win the impromptu staring contest. His words caused her mind to reach to that part of her she never needed to access before.

 _Anything I want?_

 _"_ Yes. Anything you want."

Eh. Naruko didn't mean to say that out loud and clamped her hand down.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Anything logic, but only one thing a day. You have work and I do have things to do besides trying to be your friend."

"Ok. I agree." Naruko frowned.

"Yes."

She frowned at him further.

"Don't frown so much, you'll have to get plastic surgery before you reach thirty."

She loosened her frown and rolled her eyes. "Jerk" she muttered under her breath.

"A nickname already, then let's shake hands to seal the deal."

That earned Sasuke another nickname from Naruko's inner bitch. _Bastard._ It was born in conjunction with Sasuke's natural bitchiness, not that he is a female.

Sasuke stood and approached Naruko. She pulled her body away from the wall. He extended a handshake to her, and she took it. When their skin touches she felt a jolt of electricity. He didn't look affected at all, so she merely nodded.

 _He only needed something from me, he only wants to be a friend. He wouldn't dream of actually dating me right?_

He let go of her hands and headed to the door. He nodded at her and left when the door opened. She watched as his back disappeared into the stairs.

Naruko grabbed her chest, Sasuke had made her feel awkward.

 _What is it with this wanting to date an asshole? She sighed and closed the door intending to take a bath while reflecting on the bizarre friendship proposal._


	7. Chapter 7 - Three Wishes

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :** **Three Wishes**

Sasuke woke up feeling light headed. As consciousness descended upon him, he could feel the slight tautness of bandage wrapped around his eyes and head. He lifted his right hand to reach for his eyes but felt something tugging on the back of his hand. So using his left hand he touched the back of his hand and to his expectation the intravenous needle was still attached to his hand. He sighed and reached for his eyes with his left hand. The realisation of why he was lying down, groggy and bandaged came to him. He remembered that he had just undergone eye surgery so he was visually challenged at the moment. He sighed again at the thought of having to be bedridden and assisted around for at least a day.

Shizune, CHUNIN's lead doctor and researcher walked into the ward, hugging a super thin tab to her chest. She had only wanted to take a peek at her patience's condition and did not expect him to be awake already. Seeing him touching his hand to his bandaged eyes, she decided to check up on him for awhile.

"Hi Sasuke, I am Dr. Shizune Kato, I saw that you are awake now. How do you feel?"

Sasuke smirked as he pressed for the button which made the bed back rest automatically elevated.

"Hi…. Doctor," his voice hoarse.

Shizune took a bottle of water from the bedside table, uncapped it and poked a straw through the plastic covering the bottle's mouth.

"Here have a drink. It's watered down tomato, carrot and celery juice. Good for the eyes."

She grabbed his left hand and curled it around the bottle. He nodded and readied himself for a drink. Shizune tapped the tab to wake it up, and waited while Sasuke sipped on the drink. He sipped steadily until the bottle was half full.

"I need to check your vitals since you are awake. I will scan your finger here."

Sasuke nodded while he waited for the doctor to press his finger onto the tab. Her warm fingers felt cold against his cold fingers. He realised that she must be outside.

"What time is it doctor?" he asked, knowing that he couldn't use his phone to tell the time since they must have stored it away to let him rest.

"It's twenty minutes past two. Do you want your lunch?" She asked while placing his hand back on his blanketed thighs.

"No. I can wait a little more."

She looked at the tabs screen and smiled. The simple scan showed that his vital signs are as good as she had expected.

"Rest for awhile Sasuke. We will open your bandage later tonight. I will bring someone in for companion if you want."

Sasuke stayed quiet for awhile and a sudden thought emerged in his head.

"Doctor, I appreciate your concern but I prefer to spend sometime alone here. However can I have my phone back, I am bored."

Shizune knowing this patient quite well decided to adhere to his demand. Sasuke was the type to follow a regimented schedule, if there ever one. He wouldn't spend hours on the phone if rest is a priority.

"Ok, I will get a nurse to send your phone. But rest well," she patted his shoulder and left the room.

Sasuke smiled as he began planning his next dialogue.

* * *

On the other far side of Konoha, Naruko woke up from her afternoon nap. She looked at the clock and lazily dragged herself to the bathroom for a warm bath. She had recently installed a hot water heater for the bathroom, she couldn't stand being cold and alone. Being warm and alone is better because she can fall asleep right after a good hot shower.

After putting her belt through the loops and securing the buckle, Naruko lazily tugged down her shirt to half cover the belt, She was on cleaning duty tonight so she did not bother to look presentable. She just bothered to made her face with powder and put tinted lip gloss on her chapped lips. Her blonde hair backcombed and tied into a single ponytail, she left the house in a hooded sweater. These few weeks she managed to carpool with Konan, who took over the night shift from Kakashi who was away somewhere outstations.

Naruko started doing weekend night shifts since two weeks ago when she realized spending weekends alone at the house was boring. The trainee managers have all been assigned to the new branch and other branch, while some employees had quit working to go back to school. So when Konan was blabbing about having to deal with extra vacancies on weekend when more manpower are needed, Naruko jumped at the chance.

Naruko looked at her cleaning schedule and proceeded with her cleaning supplies to the assigned area. She vacuumed the marble floor, swept the parquet floor, and dusted shelves. Two hours passed and she moved on to wiping the glass door of the office.

Konan walked past her and put two thumbs up. Naruko stuck her tongue out at her manager and carried on wiping the door. Cleaning was boring but it gave her mind time to wander while earning money. Naruko counted her extra money and mentally patted her back for managing to save her money for a trip back to Iwa. She missed Chiyo very much. She knew she had been contacting the old woman as frequent as she should so she thought a visit would be appropriate.

 _Maybe Ino and Sai would like to take a train ride? They said they loved villages did not they?_

Having cleaned the door, Naruko moved on to the employees room. She knew that was where the most mess are made. She picked up a packet of thrash bag and began loosening it from its fold. She used gloves and scrunched at her face as she emptied the trash baskets.

 _Iruka won't be free for the trip until the semester break which I don't know when. I am aiming for the school break to come home to Iwa City._

 _What about Sasuke? Didn't he say you can take him too?_

 _No he didn't?_

 _Yes he did._

 _No!_

Naruko laughed at her own self dialogues.

It was true Sasuke did not say he would take Naruko back to Iwa, but he did say she can ask him for anything. If… if she and him can be friends.

Naruko frowned, thinking about the offer. If someone were to look at her, they would see a girl frowning at a bag of trash. But all the employees were at the counter and no one was at the office so no one was looking at the girl.

Naturally Naruko avoided assholes like Sasuke. But there was something about the boy which attracted her. Just then her phone rang from inside her pants' pocket. Naruko realized she forgot to silence the phone. She promptly took it out and swiped to answer mode.

"Hello?"

"It's Sasuke? You miss me?"

Naruko could sense the smirk behind the hoarse voice. _Why does he sound… sexy?_

"I… I.."

"If you are working I am sorry to have disrupted you. But I just want to remind you about my proposal. Have you thought about it?"

"Umm… welll?"

"I can see the gears grinding. Call me back here, when you finally want anything. Bye."

Naruko arched an eyebrow at the quick call.

"I am looking forward to it, Naruko."

And Naruko heard the final click.

Naruko let out a harsh breath, suddenly feeling like someone was reading her mind. She went back cleaning and dared herself to take on Sasuke's offer.

"Three things, anything you want, in return of a friendship.

Back at the hospital Sasuke smirk as he disconnected the call. Gai Lee had told him to delay his assignment because his operation is rescheduled earlier.

 _Now I can face Itachi, I have the same eyes as his. Sasuke thought of his 'older brother', and his heart soared at his chance to meet his ultimate opponent._

"Wow it had been awhile since I did anything sporty," Ino said as she exited the futsal court. She, Ino and Konan and two other girls from the cinema had just had a game of futsal against a futsal team they met online through the futsal court website. It was a convenient way of finding same skilled opponents when you don't have enough players to form the opposing team. The other team had disappeared as soon as the game ended, but before anyone managed to exchange emails and phone numbers. Now being the only ones left, Ino, Naruko and Konan headed for the locker room to get their things.

"Hah. Me too. I think the last time I sweated this much was the other day..." Naruko turned around to finish her sentence but when she noticed that Konan was there behind Ino she turned back around and fell silent.

Konan smiled at Naruko's unfinished words but ignored the younger girl, she just arched an eyebrow at Ino who smiled knowingly. Konan then headed to her locker and punched in her combination number for the rental locker and took out her drawstring bag. She gave a half salute to the girls and said, "Call me if you want to play futsal again. We can work on your non existing futsal skill Naruko. I should head for work now."

Naruko unlocked her locker and waved at Konan. She noticed it was an hour before the night shift starts. She had her day off today and was earlier imagining herself at home, lounging on the bed watching some video on a borrowed laptop from Ino, but in truth she was out and playing futsal getting physical and loving it.

Naruko took the bag and sat on the bench separating the block of locker she rented from the block of locker on the other side of the room. She exhaled one long breath and leaned forward while resting her hands and elbows on her knees.

"Oh yeah. Ino."

"Yeah, what?" Ino wiped her forehead with a hand towel she had fished out of her bag.

"I think I haven't thanked you properly for saving me the other day."

Ino smiled at the younger girl. "No problemo. I actually hope to teach you some self defence maneuver should you need to, you know…. Next time?"

"Like really? Like right now?" Naruko tilted her head to one side and blinked at Ino.

"Yes, really. But tomorrow maybe. I am spent from today," Ino said.

Naruko grinned at the older girl and nodded in agreement with Ino. She used the front of her shirt to wipe her sweat soaked face. Ino reacted by fishing a smaller hand towel from her bag and threw it at her friend.

Naruko thanked her somehow quick reflex to be able to catch the towel before it reach the floor of the locker room. She gave the evil eyes at Ino for not warning her about wanting to throw the towel, but quickly reverted to a smile with her next words.

"Ummm, I haven't thanked Sai and Sasuke too about you know what," Naruko remarked while smelling the towel upon grabbing it.

"The towel is new, along with this bag." Ino lifted her bag at Naruko. "I got it for free from the trip i took last week. New and unused, ok." She watched Naruko start wiping her cheeks and neck with the towel.

Ino continued "If you really want to pay us back, maybe you can thank us all with home cooked food."

"I am not a great cook Ino. Sasuke cooks better than me I bet," Naruko groused.

Ino chortled and went to wrap her towel around her long blonde hair. She looked at Naruko as the younger girl untied her messy ponytail and retied it into a messy bun perched on top of her head. If Ino's hair is now retouched to the colour of platinum blonde, Naruko's hair looked yellow under the fluorescent light.

"Well, I had saved some money for a trip back to Iwa, where I come from. The place has a very nice chalet where we can spend next weekend… I also have some friends there who can give us discounts for car rental. Ummm." Naruko halted. She was still hesitating about the idea of inviting Sai, Ino and maybe Sasuke to her hometown. But she did not want to go back alone.

Ino paused what she was doing and waited for Naruko's explanation.

"Well, I am asking if you want to go for a trip with me to Iwa, with Sai of course. I think I heard you mentioned that you loved going to villages and there's this thing called agro tourism in my village. The village folks still do some agriculture stuff and the urban folks come to see us. All expenses paid with discounts. What do you think?"

Ino smiled and shrieked "OhNarukoIlovetheideasoooooomuch!"

She jumped and sat beside Naruko who was smiling excitedly.

Ino continued." But, I don't know about Sai. I think he might be unavailable since he is a little busy these days. As for Sasuke, I'll ask him about it later. Or do you want to invite him yourself?"

Naruko blushed at the mention of his name, actually she had decided to just ask Ino and Sai first. "I.. I.. I actually thought to invite only the two of you for the trip. So even if Sai couldn't make it, we would still be able to go together."

"What? Aren't we all friends? It's for saying thank you to all of us right?" Ino teased Naruko. She looked at the blushing girl whose eyes were fixated on a faraway spot in the locker room.

"I did not want to make him feel awkward with only him and the two of us, if Sai couldn't make it." Naruko explained.

"Ok, I get. Let me make it easier for you Naruko. If Sai is going, Sasuke is going, If Sai is not able to, Sasuke won't go. Ok?"

Naruko looked at Ino and bit her lips "Really?"

"Yeah." Ino quickly added "But one more thing, we are paying for the expenses ourselves. We share every expenses detail ok. It would be unfair for us, and Sai would agree with me, if we use your money for the trip."

"But, I wanted to pay you back?"

"Ok. so you pay us back with the discounts and acting as our travel agent there. Agree?"

Naruko knew she had no choice but to agree with Ino. They would probably be paying for everything for the trip and Naruko was not about to argue and spoil a what was supposed to be a wonderful trip.

 _And I can send Lee with them for a trip to the highlands while I visit Chiyo._

"Well, let's go. I am calling Sai to tell him in the car."

Both girls zipped up their jackets and headed for the car. The futsal court did not have hot water facilities and the two made up their mind to go back home and clean themselves at their own homes. Much more comfortable.

* * *

Naruko had just exited her shower when she heard her phone vibrant fervently. She wiped her hands onto her towel and reached for the phone. The call stopped and the display brightened to notify her that was the second missed call while she was showering.

She waited for a moment should the caller call again and when the phone vibrated, she answered promptly.

"Yes?"

"Hi," the smooth voice called from the phone.

Naruko swallowed and answered "umm.. Hey."

She had not many male callers except for Iruka and once in an urgent blue moon, Kakashi.

"Ino told me about the trip. You want to invite me too?"

"Ummm… Sasuke… I told Ino that invitation depends on the circumstances."

"Yes I heard her clearly. But let me treat this trip as your first wish from me as an exchange for a friendship. Anything you want to spend on the trip and anything you want to do, I'll follow all the itinerary. Now I'll have to google something about Iwa. I'm in whether Sai is available or not."

Naruko was fuming. Who was this boy think he is, her bodyguard, her stalker?

"You stalking me aren't you?" She teased the boy.

"You wish I'd do that don't you? But don't flatter yourself. You are pretty but not my taste."

Naruko shivered at his words. She felt both offended and thrilled, she felt nauseated at herself for entertaining this bastard of a guy. He was brutally honest, stomping down on her but at the same time telling her that she is pretty.

 _Pretty? I have been labelled that adverb before, but never felt anything about this._

"Naruko, I am aware that friends don't insult each other until they are firm friends and have undergone some kind of experience together. But I need to be friends with you fast. Urgent, if you really need to ask me how fast. So I am paying for you and going with the trip for you. Meet you at the train station next weekend?"

Again he paused and again she waited.

"Goodbye Naruko."

Click went the phone.

Naruko rolled on the bed and threw her phone on her bed. She had unconsciously been gripping on her blanket throughout the call and pulling it up, her bed is now unmade.

Laying on the floor she began thinking about her disturbed inner sanctum. She decided that she needed to do something she rarely do, which is to collect information on the jerk bastard known as Sasuke. Usually she asked a person upfront, if she knew the person had something on her, a grudge or an untrue gossip, to settle things once and for all. But Sasuke, who seemed nice, but sounded crazy, needed to be researched thoroughly. Her wary heart told her to just keep ignoring him, maybe to be on the trip, do some nasty stuff so he will forget all about him wanting her.

She sighed and plopped up to wear some clothes. Putting the dilemma away, better to be mulled over when her hunger is satiated.


	8. Chapter 8 - Did You Miss Me?

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

For clarification, their ages in this fics are : SaiIno = 21, SasuNaru = 16, Rock Lee = 19

* * *

 **Chapter 8 :** **Did You Miss Me?**

The train departed as scheduled, each of the seat and overnight bed occupied except for two. Naruko glanced at the empty bed opposite her. She could vaguely picture an image of a boy with an apathetic expression, or was he smirking? Nonetheless, an image of a dark haired boy sitting on the bed with skin fairer than hers. His pair of onyx eyes looking at her, or was he ignoring her? Naruko was not sure. She had just met the boy, too early to anticipate his actions towards her.

 _Most probably annoy me to death with his good looks and evil intentions._

Naruko face palmed at her inner self's thoughts. She realised that such thoughts were distracting her from relaxing and having fun on this trip. So Naruko shook her head vigorously trying to dissipate him from her mind.

Ino who was lying on the top bed, above the empty bed reserved for Sasuke, opened one eye and raised her eyebrow watching Naruko shaking her head. At that moment, Naruko feeling the intensity of the gaze looked up and saw Ino looking at her confusingly.

"I think I have a headache," she half lied, reaching for the switch to shut the light off.

The older girl played along, smiling while asking, "You want some medicine for it?"

"No," Naruko could feel her cheeks blushing. "I should sleep, sleep makes everything better, Imma... Imma.. sleep. Yes, right, sleep," and she promptly lay on her side and curled the other way.

Ino smiled and whispered "Silly girl."

Then Ino lifted her blankets to seek more warmth and said in a louder voice, "Good night, don't let the bedbugs bite."

Naruko smiled and closed her eyes and replied good night albeit in a whisper. She was asleep in less than twenty seconds. Meanwhile Ino looked at the empty bed opposite hers, reserved for Sai. She smiled and thought of her fiance back at his base, shopping online for plane tickets most probably, and she went to sleep.

Naruko woke four hours after the train departed. It was normal for her to wake up in the middle of the night when in someplace foreign. But she did not let herself return to sleep immediately, instead her mind was attracted to the landscape outside. There was not much to see since everything was dark, but the sky was breathtaking. She glanced out the window, the night sky peeped in between the curtains which were not fully drawn. Sprinkles of stars dotted the sky which was almost clear save for some clouds. Naruko had missed this, the city sky was not as clear as this.

Naruko yawned and looked at her handphone and saw that it was 3.30 am in the morning. Her mind wandered back to life in Iwa. She had left Iwa for about seven months now. She had managed to stay in contact with Chiyo for at least six months out of that as the oldy lady had been transferred to a private nursing home under the sponsors of a former anonymous orphan. So she had effectively lost communication when Chiyo forgot to leave her phone number on their last phone conversation. Naruko knew that there couldn't be that many private nursing home in Iwa, so she had intended to use this trip to reconnect with her foster mother.

She suddenly felt weird that she had not been sorely missing Iwa as she had expected to be. Naruko was never homesick while she was in Konoha, had even contemplated moving to Kumo because of Iruka. Maybe it was because there was no one in Iwa to tie her down, maybe because all her former foster siblings never took the time to contact her when they were adopted. Her thoughts floated to Anko, her former social service officer who had not kept in touch at all. They were not really close like siblings but she greatly appreciated all that Anko had done for her so far. Especially for making sure that she was permanently placed with Chiyo, after years of being in various foster homes before she moved in with Chiyo. Naruko frowned, she had too many memories she was eager to forget. They weren't the worst to happen, nor were they the happiest, but still she wanted to forget.

She pulled her feet up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Now she really couldn't sleep after so much thinking. Naruko stopped her mind from letting all the memories flood in. This could be the reason why she readily settled into life as a single girl in Konoha. To forget her past life, to start anew. She could build a new life in Konoha, she was only sixteen as Iruka had said, and the sky's the limit. Iwa was home but Konoha is her present home, and maybe her future home.

At that moment the train pulled into a station and an announcement over the speakers notified that they were in Ame. Naruko scrambled for her map to check their current location. The map showed that Ame Grand Central Station was the second station on the way to Iwa. There will be two more stops before they reach Iwa. Naruko folded her map and slipped it back into a pocket in her backpack.

She inched towards the window and pulled the curtain away to one side and secured it to the window frame with a curtain tie back, careful to do it slowly should it disrupt the soundly sleeping Ino. She could see a few passengers from Ame approaching the train and the trainmaster pointing them towards their respective coaches. She knew the train was full when it departed from Konoha, but it looked like some passengers disembarked here and their seats occupied by Ame passengers.

Her mind floated to a scene four hours earlier when she had first arrived at Konoha Train Station. Ino was already there with her bags, but she was alone. Naruko looked left and right for signs of two black haired guys but didn't see any. Ino smiled as Naruko approached her.

"Sai and Sasuke sent their regards," Ino said sheepishly.

"Are they going to be late? This train is full and I doubt that the train will wait for them if they are the only two being late."

"No, they aren't coming with us. They have some unplanned… urgent matter to attend to. Sai told me that they will still come to Iwa but they will take the plane instead. But I thought why waste money and join them, as a train ride sans the boys once in awhile would be nice, just us girls."

Naruko nodded and was secretly relieved since she had been nervous about meeting Sasuke. The boy had been popping in her mind whenever she began daydreaming. She sighed in relief when she realised that she could act as she pleased without having to act all awkward and defensive around him.

She reached into her jeans' front pocket and fiddled with the friendship bands she had made for Ino, Sai and Sasuke, his in black and red. Would Sasuke laugh at her if she gave him the handmade craft, and would he think her as silly? Naruko decided to ignore her negative thoughts. If he wanted to be friends with her, he must do it Iwa style, with a friendship band. Naruko wondered why she never made one for Iruka, maybe because Iruka was not really a friend to her, more like a sensei, she thought.

"Woooh! Wooooh!"

The train blared its horns thrice quite loudly but surprisingly Ino did not wake up at all. Naruko watched as the train station moved away from her vision, the train slowly began departing Ame. Naruko inched back to her former comfortable position and snuggled under the blanket.

She had began to zone out when she heard footsteps outside, stopping in front of their compartment. The persons outside paused and Naruko braced herself to meet them.

The curtain separating the compartment from the aisle was slowly pulled back and someone peered into the compartment.

"Hey..."

Naruko sat up and switched on the light. Sai stepped in lugging a backpack and was followed by another make wearing a knitted hat. Naruko noticed that they were almost equal in height, just when did Sasuke became taller she thought.

Naruko stood and shook Ino to wake her up.

"They're here Ino!"

Ino opened her eyes and eyed the newcomers blearily. She smiled. "Oh yes, Sai texted me an hour ago while you were asleep. Now get settled everyone, we need to start early in four hours."

Sai kissed his fiancee on the forehead and climbed on to the bed above Naruko. Ino smiled as she looked at her fiance settling down for sleep. Meanwhile Sasuke sat on the bed across Naruko.

"How'd you get to Ame, Sai?" Naruko asked Sai but her eyes stared at Sasuke who was rummaging his bag for something.

"A friend of mine drove us here." Sai said.

"Oh. That was one quick ride."

"You don't want to know," Sai said from the bed above Naruko.

She sat back on her bed still couldn't believe that Sasuke was in front of her.

"Had a good night's sleep?" Sasuke took off his hat and ruffled his black damp hair. Naruko felt her heart beating wildly.

 _Shit, why does he has to look distractingly good looking._

"Yes, until you arrived," she said while fluffing her pillows, an unnecessary act since they were fluffy already.

"Great, have some more," a smirk followed.

"Whatever," Naruko said wanting to have the last word.

Sasuke was wearing a dark grey turtleneck inside his dark coloured zipped up jacket. He took off his shoes and jacket. He stuffed his shoes under the bed and rolled his jacket and put it on top of his backpack and slipped into the covers. Naruko who was still checking him out mimicked him. She closed her eyes and waited until the room was dark again before opening her eyes to peep at Sasuke.

The boy was smirking though his eyes were closed.

 _Bastard!_

Naruko tried sleeping, but when she woke up and the sky was still dark, so she checked her phone again and saw that it was 5.30 am. Too early to freshen up, but suddenly her stomach growled and she knew she needed some snack to keep it quiet. She glanced at Sasuke who was lying the other way. Silently she stretched to waken her sleepy muscle and sat on the bed. Quietly she grabbed her phone, ticket, jacket and a few yen notes and made her way to the cafeteria which was about six compartments away.

When she arrived at the cafeteria she was glad to see that she was not the only one awake, there were a few early risers or maybe 'night owls' who were snacking at the cafe. She moved to the counter and was served complimentary coffee after showing her ticket. The cheery server handed her the complimentary food and smiled brightly. Naruko smiled back albeit surprised at the very awake waiter. Carefully walking and balancing a cup of covered coffee and a box of biscuits, she made her way to an empty seat and sat down.

Before sitting down, Naruko stuffed her handphone inside her jacket's pockets and zipped it up. She was wearing her favourite orange and black jacket, a branded one which had a Konoha insignia of a swirl patched on the arms, near the shoulders.

By this time the sky had lightened to a lighter blue as opposed to blue black. Naruko opened her box of biscuits and began dipping it into the hot coffee without realizing that the cup's cover wasn't open yet. She chuckled at her forgetfulness and opened the plastic cover, the delicious steam wafted into her nostrils. She dipped the biscuit into the coffee and began eating. After five minutes she felt the urge to pee but satiating her hunger was a priority now, so she proceeded to eat.

Meanwhile, earlier as Naruko left the sleeper compartment, Sasuke turned around from his side laying position and saw her getting off her bed and moving away. He contemplated whether to follow her or just talk to her in the morning. After five minutes suddenly his stomach growled, so he too woke up and followed her.

He could see her blonde hair combed into a neat plait from the entrance of the cafe. He ordered a cup of unsweetened hot mocha and grabbed a box of biscuits from the complementary pile. After his order was ready, he made his way to her table. Naruko was apparently too engrossed watching the early morning sky to notice that he had moved closer to the table and hovered until she saw her.

Naruko saw the reflection of someone in the mirror standing beside the table and promptly turned around to see the person she least expected. She gaped at him and bit her lower lip. He cocked his head to gesture to the empty seat, asking for permission to sit. Naruko nodded and Sasuke slipped into the seat. They were seated facing each other.

"Can I have the itinerary for our trip?" Sasuke asked breaking the twenty seconds silence after he sat.

"Umm.. Ummm," she quickly swallowed her last piece of biscuit.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh yes, it's in my bag at the sleeper. I have a copy for you and Sai. I'll give it later."

"So, who was your guardian in Iwa?" He said as he copied Naruko's act of dipping biscuit into his mocha.

"Chiyo-bachaan. She was actually my foster mother, but she was in her 60s when she took me in so she told me to call her grandma."

"You want to visit her?"

"Well, yeah. But don't worry. I'll see her by myself, I have hired another.. more experienced guide for all of you during that time."

"No, Sai and Ino can go together. They won't miss me. I'll go with you."

Naruko felt awkward at the suddenness of Sasuke's request and her bladder was bursting.

"Well, Whatever. I need to get to the toilet anyway, nature's call," and she slipped away back to the compartment to fetch her toiletries bag and headed to the shared toilet on the opposite carriage.

Back in the train's cafe, Sasuke had gaped at Naruko's action of deserting him. He attributed it to her wariness of stranger and continued enjoying his early breakfast.

When Naruko returned to the compartment everyone was already up, Sasuke was there too. She stood in the entrance since Ino had gotten down and occupied the space in front of her bed, to choose her outfit of the day.

Naruko shivered when the air condition hit her freshly washed face. Fortunately she did not bathe yet since it was still deathly cold, so she had just washed her face and brushed her teeth to freshen up.

Upon seeing Naruko standing at the entrance, Sasuke stood and made his way to the toilet. But he paused when he reached Naruko's side, looking at her sideways. He looked into her eyes and stared at her questioningly for a few seconds before breaking into a smirk and asked.

"Would you mind if I have some of your toothpaste because I forgot mine."

"Ah um, here," she handed him her toothpaste.

"Thank you," he smirked and continued on his way.

Naruko was dumbfounded with all the suddenly smirking expression from the formerly stoic boy. Her suspicious mind jolted back to reality when Sai came down from his bed and started asking about the food unique to Iwa.

"Umm well, there's the famous….." and he listed all the food mentally while Ino continued to choose between a blue and pink turtleneck sweater.

Naruko, Ino, Sai and Sasuke, arrived at Iwa at around 7.30 am. The climate was cold and chilly and they were received by Naruko's former neighbour and good friend, Rock Lee. He was about to teach Naruko martial arts before she followed Iruka to Konoha.

"Hello sunshines and especially my little sunflower of Iwa. Oh, how Iwa had missed you so much. So how have you been doing?" the thick browed teen held his hand to Naruko and pulled Naruko into a bear hug.

"I am doing great. Meet my friends, Ino, Sai and Sasuke."

"This is Lee, our tour guide for the next three days. Lee actually runs an organic fruit farm, he's also part of the agro tourism industry in Iwa." Naruko briefed her new friends of the tour guide's resume.

After all the ice breaking, Lee led them to the car park. The green turtleneck wearing man also wore green khakis, green work boots and tied a green key around his neck. Sai and Ino had initially gaped at all the greenness on the teen entrepreneur, but was soon ignoring the greens when the man started rolling out his nice guy tour guide personality. The green clad man hoisted all their bags in one heave and jogged them to his four wheel drive which was about twenty feet away. They all raised their eyebrows at his display of strength.

"My foster uncle gave me this business to take over because he was hired for a special contract with the government. Something about wrangling wild animals for conservation."

Sai and Sasuke glanced at each other knowingly as Ino smiled, acting all innocent.

"That's wow!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, let's head to the hotel first for breakfast. Our first itinerary after brekkie is a ride to Konoha Hokage Hill. The hill is situated 1450 feet above sea level and boasts about 500 types of flora and 800 types of fauna."

Lee continued his explanations as he placed their bags in the back, made sure they all buckled up and started his engine.

Naruko sat beside Lee and nodded at all Lee's words. Sai and Ino were half listening to Lee and half admiring the scenario along the way. Iwa's climate made it possible for Ino to wear her expensive scarves, which she usually uses as bag accessory back in warm Konoha.

Sasuke looked outside the window and saw trees and colourful flowers lining the streets. His thoughts reflected on his meeting with Gai regarding his mission to persuade Naruko. They were on their way to the train when the call from headquarters came. Sai groaned while reminding himself why he chose to stay with Root for another year as yet another personal errand disturbed.

* * *

 **CHUNIN HQ**

"Danzo set a new deadline for you in view of your successful Mangekyou implant. You do know the circumstances of your Mangekyou and the Kyuubi's myth right?"

Sasuke nodded at his superior.

Gai continued "The test will be conducted in a month from now. Just in time for your Mangekyou to mature and be tested along with the Kyuubi. Just some controlled test which we will go by you and the prospective Jinchuuriki."

Sasuke nodded again.

Gai adjusted his spectacles and began briefing the boy about Naruko Uzumaki. Sasuke nodded as he raked in all the information about the original blonde and blue eyed girl.

* * *

 **IWA**

Back in the vehicle, Lee had stopped by the roadside to point to some beautiful scenery. They didn't get down as they would be going down the route again tomorrow. Sasuke eyed the back of Naruko's yellow head as the girl's head bobbed to acknowledge Lee's explanation. He couldn't fathom how one could live and not knowing about their background.

One thing they didn't disclose about Naruko was how Naruko ended in Iwa when she was born in Konoha. He also discovered that they were actually only three months apart, though she was led to believe that she was a year older than she was.

The information he had received from Maito Gai yesterday was that Naruko's father, Minato came from Konoha and her mother from war torn Uzushi. He knew Naruko did not even know who her father was, much less her mother and that it was not his place to divulge these information to her. The order was for him to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan before gaining Naruko's trust and then Sai bringing her in to ROOT.

He hoped that she will get to know of her backgrounds soon. Unlike him, Sasuke of the Uchiha genes, who was created in the laboratory from Root's finest genes and raised by armies. He had also received motherlike affection from his gene donator, Mikoto but at least he was aware that he was a genetically engineered soldier unlike Naruko who was a raised as a normal human. He had all his life to adjust while she still lived in ignorance of her genetic potentials as a jinchuuriki.

Sasuke looked to the front and caught Naruko looking at him. But when heir eyes met, she looked away. He smirked and continued looking outside out the other window. The couple beside him was cooing at something outside.

Naruko was busy, trying to not blush so hard from getting caught staring at the fair skinned and very attractive boy. Lee's voice seeped back into her eardrums, "So tomorrow we are going to visit the Iwa Agricultural Museum and then head to the flower exhibition next to the market place."

"Why are you all red Naru?" Ino asked suddenly.

"Haaa what?"

"Her skin must have forgotten how cold Iwa's climate was, after months of being at Konoha," Lee interjected while he pulled into the hotel's car park.

"Yeah, maybe that," Naruko smiled and scratched her blonde head while glancing back at Ino.

As soon as the car parked, Naruko opened her door and ran to the hotel lobby to register. Lee looked confusingly and went to the back to fetch their bags.

Ino knew who made Naruko act all weird, turned to the younger reprimanded him, "Stop teasing her Sas."

"Ok," Sasuke smirked. "It was an order anyway."

Ino rolled her eyes.

From the front of the hotel a young man who had gotten out of his Jaguar, looked surprised at the newcomers as they exited the vehicle. He couldn't believe how Naruko had looked so different from last year. She was more feminine that the last time he had seen her. He was about to call her when she dashed into the hotel

Instead of driving away which he had intended to do before noticing Naruko, he took of his sunglasses and approached the tourists.

"Lee, Good Morning, bringing them to our wonderful village in time for the fruit festival?"

Lee turned around and greeted the man "Sora, how are you man? Naruko's in the hotel. She must be so surprised to see how you have changed now."

Sora smiled and gave a hearty laugh, and he noticed the dark haired boy looking at him questioningly. He decided to ignore him and proceeded to the hotel.

"Hey Lee, I left something at the hotel. Talk to you later."

* * *

 **Author's Note : Sora, trying to steal Naruko's heart! Please review! TQ**


	9. Chapter 9 - Two boys and a girl

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 9 :** **Two boys and a girl**

Naruko took in the sight of the five storey hotel apartment where they would be staying for the next two nights. She had never set foot in the hotel before, only passing by when she accompanied Chiyo to the hospital by taxi every few months. It was built around five years ago in conjunction with Iwa's gaining popularity as an agro tourism district.

As she walked into the hotel, she untied her hair from its braid and let her hair down. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls from being in a loose plait all night and morning. She swept her hair to one side of her shoulder while her eyes searched for the registration counter.

Inside the spacious lobby, across the hall was the registration counter set in black marble stones. A few metres away were a few pool tables and sofas. Two teenagers, a little older than Naruko were playing pool, one of them waving hi at her. She recognized him from school but decided to just wave instead of chatting with the boy whose name she forgot. Approaching the counter, she greeted the young woman behind it.

"Hi, Good Morning. I'm Naruko Uzumaki, I have a reservation for two nights."

The receptionist smiled back. "Good morning Miss Uzumaki, please let me check your bookings first."

"Thank you." Naruko handed the receptionist her ID and waited for confirmation. Her supplementary credit card in her grasp, the one Iruka had insisted she use for the trip.

"Miss Uzumaki, you have booked a three room apartment facing the Kage Hill. The price is as stated, before a twenty percent discount," the receptionist pointed at the prices stated on the invoice.

"Yes."

"So do you want to proceed with the reservation?"

Naruko nodded indicating her confirmation.

"Please fill in this form. You also need to pay another 11,000 yen as deposit."

"Ok." Naruko started filling in the form which the receptionist had handed her. Her mind was reciting the amount she had counted earlier.

"That'll be a total of 37,400 yen. Including deposit and tax."

Naruko's eyes bulged. The amount was slightly lower than what she earned in a month but still a huge sum for her. She smiled solemnly at the receptionist and handed her credit card for payment. As the receptionist smiled pleasantly and swiped the card, she continued filling the form.

Naruko had a sleepless night the other day, debating whether she should use the credit card or not. She did not want someone labelling Iruka as her 'sugar daddy' or something. Iruka, instead of forcing Naruko to just accept the money had told her to treat the money as a loan.

" _Like how a big brother splurges on her sister, you take it now and you pay me later,"_ he repeated ample times. Iruka was earning quite well being a lecturer and also a resident advisor at Kumo.

After Iruka left Naruko had a taste of independence and after discovering that she could endure it, had liked it tremendously. Still, she was codependent on Iruka, as the man fussed on her from afar. She finished filling the form, signed and returned it to the receptionist.

"My, my, you look different," a suave voice spoke from behind, "Naruko."

Naruko spun around at the mention of her name. Lo and behold, her senior from middle school and former neighbour, Sora was standing behind her. She smiled at the nineteen year old man. He looked dapper in an expensive looking suit, his dark ash blonde hair gelled and combed back.

"Says the one who… looks so different from before too," Naruko retorted arching an eyebrow.

She remembered that Sora used to tease her about dressing too masculine, anything but skirts, hair always in spikes. She eyed him, from his grey tailored blazer to his hair, to his pressed pants and shiny shoes. Sora used to dress in just jeans, faded shirts and work boots, suitable for farming. But now a few years later he looked polished, _and wealthier?_ Naruko thought.

Sora smiled as he admired Naruko's flowing blonde locks, and smiled at those blue eyes. He handed out a hand to Naruko to greet her. "Cocky as always. I actually wanted to say that you looked beautiful, how was Konoha?"

"Umm…" Naruko's demeanour softened at Sora's compliment.

"Well, nice and hot unlike cold Iwa," She shook his hand and was about to let it go, but he stepped closer and wrapped his other hand around her hand.

"You do look hot, was it Konoha's doing?" the tall man smirked. Now, Naruko did feel her cheeks getting warmer at the comment. He looked her in the eyes. To defuse the awkwardness of the too long handshake, Naruko grinned nervously.

"Miss," said the receptionist, gaining Naruko's attention. Naruko took the intrusion as a chance to slip her hands away when Sora loosened his grasp for a second.

"Here are your receipts and room cards. If you need anything please call the number stated on your room's telephone to inform us."

"Ok, thank you so much." Naruko took the items and flashed a thankful smile to the receptionist who returned her smile.

"Have a pleasant stay here at Iwa's Apartment Hotel and Spa,"

"I will, thanks again," Naruko moved towards the sofa in the waiting area. The receptionist smiled and turned to another newly arriving customer, and began explaining about the available rooms to them.

"I see that you are no longer a farmer, Sora?" Naruko voiced out her assumption as Sora synced his steps to hers.

"I still am, but I am also a manager now. My father, my adopted father sent me to study Farm Management at Iwa Polytechnics."

"Well, congratulations."

"How's Chiyo-baachan?" Sora's quick question made Naruko sigh.

Naruko eyed Sora as she fished for her phone. "I heard that Chiyo-sama had been transferred to a private nursing home, do you know which one. Maybe you have heard of any news or gossip?"

She glanced at her phone and saw none of her friends outside texted her.

 _Why aren't they coming in yet?_ She groused internally.

"Don't worry, Chiyo-sama is in good hands. And, if I do know, can I take you there? Maybe have lunch afterwards since it has been a long time."

Naruko eyed Sora. _How did he know?_

She connected two and two together, since she did not know anyone wealthy enough to sponsor her foster mother. Sora with his material possessions looked like a possible candidate.

"So are you the mysterious benefactor?" Blue eyes looked inquisitively.

Sora's brown eyes brightened back at the question. "Well, since it's not a secret anymore… when are you coming to visit her?"

Naruko looked outside as her friends came nearer, but Sora moved to her front effectively blocking her view of them. Naruko tilted her head up at Sora as she slipped her phone, ID, credit card and hotel receipts securely into her backpack pocket.

"Tomorrow afternoon, while the others visit the Agro Park."

"I'll take you there then."

"Thanks, but I already promised to go with my friend."

"Iruka-san?"

"Nope. With another 'friend'," her eyes moved to Sasuke who magically appeared beside Sora.

"Hey…. Sasuke…. Meet my friend and former neighbour, Sora. Sasuke's one of my friend from Konoha."

Naruko stepped away to make way for Sasuke. Sasuke extended his hands to Sora and the older man shook it.

"Thank you for looking out for Chiyo-baachan." Naruko said as she moved closer towards Sora and put a hand on his arm. "But we need to go now. Maybe next time, when you come to Konoha we can have lunch?"

Sora frowned slightly, sensing rejection from Naruko. He didn't like her treating him like an outsider, because he had known her far longer than those new friends of hers.

"Well, if you say so," he said, smiling slightly. "Well, then I'll meet you at Chiyo-sama's room. Give me a call when you get there," Sora said while pushing his name card into Naruko's hand and then pulling her into a quick hug before planting a kiss on her cheek.

Naruko had no time to react to Sora's hug when the man then spoke to Sasuke. "Welcome Iwa, I hope you have a good time." Sora left using another exit.

Sasuke looked at Naruko, noticing her surprised state. How could Naruko not be surprised as Sora was never touchy feely with her.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke's voice concerned.

"Nothing. I did not expect to see him here."

Sasuke pushed his hands inside his jacket pocket. "By the way, since I am your friend, what is your first wish?"

Naruko swivelled her body to face Sasuke, but before she could reacted Rock Lee arrived with their belongings.

Lee grinned at the both of them. "Lead me to your apartment, I'll bring these up,"

Naruko scrambled forward and took a bag from Lee's shoulder. "Sure. Come on Lee, let's go, we can do some laps across the lawn later like old times."

Lee grinned. "Sure, why not. I haven't had a good opponent for a long time." Lee and Naruko stepped up to the room followed by Sai and Ino. The couple totally in a leisurely mood took their own sweet time commenting on the sights along the way.

"So, you run laps by yourself or what now Lee?" Naruko asked as they waited for the elevator.

"Yes mostly. Sometimes I challenge the horse, but they usually ignore me," Lee said rolling his eyes. Naruko frowned her brows.

"That's a joke, I usually run around with my Alsatian."

"Wow, you have a dog now?" Naruko beamed.

Lee gasped, "Not just one, I have three. They are still just puppies you know."

The elevator door opened and they ascended to the top level where they would stay. As keen as Naruko was in chatting with Lee, Naruko's mind wandered towards Sasuke who now looked annoyed.

 _What's up with him? Too early in the vacation to look annoyed._ She wondered. The elevator reached their level and everyone got out. Lee walked hurriedly to the room while Naruko fished the key cards out.

Meanwhile, Sasuke with hands inside his pocket continued looking annoyed. Something tickled his curiosity. The man seems too keen in his approach towards Naruko. What were their history, more than just friends? Gai had told him that Naruko never had a boyfriend. This knowledge was crucial because then he would have a clearer way in gaining her trust. If she had a former love interest, that could hinder his attempts at gaining her trust.

Ino walked linking hands with Sai, and noticing that Sasuke looked distracted, she dragged Sai towards the younger boy.

"Who was that?" she whispered teasingly at Sasuke.

"Who what?" Sasuke quickly acted like normal.

"Jealous much?" Sai joined in commenting in a whispered tone.

Naruko noticing the ambling trio became curios. She was now unsure whether it was better to be visiting Chiyo with Sasuke or Sora. Sora was an old friend and Chiyo's benefactor, but the bastard had promised to be some kind of a 'slave' for her. _What's a girl got to do?_

Lee nudged Sasuke by the shoulder, "If you could let me in, I really need to borrow your toilet for awhie."

Naruko laughed and scanned the key card to let everyone in. She blocked the door with a door stopper and headed to the smallest room containing a queen bed. The view was gorgeous as she fished for her itinerary to check on their first destination. From the opposite room, Sasuke eyed the blissfully looking blonde, and smirked thinking the next step in his persuasion assignment.

* * *

The breakfast spread was made up of Iwa's best and popular local dishes. Everything was prepared by culinary students from the nearby culinary college. With the boom in agro tourism, locally made food from agro sources were also making a boom. There was even ramen manufactured under a local brand. Naruko couldn't feel any prouder at how far her hometown had grown and achieved.

"So these are the food you have been telling me about," Sai looked at the spread and asked again, "are they any good?"

"Of course. Iwa's food is better than Konoha, ok!" said Naruko smugly. She had been increasingly proud of Iwa ever since she got back. Being in Iwa as a tourist feels different from being there as a resident, maybe time away did that. Meanwhile, Ino had began pciking on food as the two debated.

"But this is just twenty percent of it, wait until you see lunch and dinner. That's not counting the really traditional ones only served at the homestays."

"Baby, Naruko," Ino emerged from behind and stood between them. ""Let's eat first. You can get to know each food intimately afterwards."

"Yes dear," Sai said as he stole a taste of Ino's white coloured dip before proceeding to the table where the plates were kept.

Sasuke strolled behind Naruko and parked himself beside her. Naruko stopped checking on the food and waited for Sasuke to speak up or something.

"Will you go get food for us, while I go get drinks. Tea? Coffee? Or juices? They have juices don't they?"

Naruko looked puzzled at Sasuke's display of friendliness, like they have been cosy with each other for a long time. Instead of rebelling, she asked Sasuke back.

"Do you have any allergies? Or do you eat whatever food that I pick?"

He eyed her, a glint of something she couldn't identify playing in those black eyes. "Whatever that you choose is fine by me. So coffee again?"

Naruko nodded remembering that she had chosen coffee this morning, and Sasuke had registered that. Then they both moved opposite ways to go take the things they had somehow agreed to fetch. Ino, noticing the awkward teenagers dancing around each other, rolled her eyes silently and continued eating.

As the four munched on their food Ino asked "So Sasuke, you drive us to Kage Hill today, and later I drive us to the lavender farm. Tomorrow Sai will drive. Agree?"

Everyone nodded happily with agreement. Naruko who did not have license just grinned too. Her heart was fluttering with ease at the thought of the interesting activities lined up.

* * *

"Babe, where's the map to Kage Hill?" Ino asked her fiance.

"We don't need a map Ino, I know the way like the back of my hand." Naruko smiled confidently.

"Well, then you go sit beside Sasuke ok. Me and Sai are bosses for the day," Ino laughed merrily.

Sasuke was already in the rented SUV, with the engines on as the girls descended upon the car. "The legal age for Iwa is 16, the same as Konoha." Ino voiced out her discovery. "Why aren't you applying for a license Naru?"

Naru got in the front passenger seat and buckled up. "Hmm, maybe because I don't have a car?"

"It's good to have a license ready though you don't own a car. Sasuke here just inherited a car, maybe you can borrow his later?" Ino suggested. Naruko rolled her eyes at Ino while she adjusted the radio to find some tasteful music while they waited for Sai. The artist had found some beautiful scenery to capture with his camera and had asked for them to give him ten minutes. Apart from painting he also loved photography, one hobby he shared with Ino, but Ino loved posing more than being behind the camera.

"So, tomorrow at what time do we take off?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Ino who had buried her nose in some travel magazine decided to ignore the upcoming conversation.

"Ino and Sai will head to the park around 12.00 pm, maybe after that. We don't need to drop them off as Lee said he could send them."

"Ok. Does your obasan have any allergies flower?" Sasuke adjusted the side mirrors to his preference, preferring to talk without looking directly at Naruko.

"Not that I know off."

"Then, we'll buy a bouquet on the way there."

"Hmmm," she said and nodded. Eyes diverted outside, also avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

"Hey, sorry. But the view was damn beautiful," Sai and his wide smirk appeared beside the driver's window.

"Jump in babe, we have to move now." Ino pouted at her beloved. Sai jumped in and they all buckled while Sasuke started driving following the main sign towards Kage Hil.

"I want to look at the pictures can I?" asked Ino to Sai.

"Sure, look at the last ones, we'll take pictures with that scene as background when we get back," Sai suggested.

Sasuke glanced at Naruko as he navigated the car up towards the main road to Iwa's Highlands.

"So what flowers do you like?"

"Excuse me?" Naruko promptly turned to Sasuke.

"I know you heard me, so tell me. Friends exchange details about themselves. You start." Sasuke maintained his eyes on the road as there were some holes in the road.

"Gerbera." and silence. "What food do you actually prefer?" Naruko asked in return.

"I like tomatoes, especially cherry tomatoes. I don't like sweet food."

Naruko arched an eyebrow, "But you ate those dangos I chose for you just now?"

"Well, since we have only become friends I made an exception. We aren't that close for me to be to be too demanding on you. But after you learn all about my preferences, I'll be choosy as usual."

Naruko remembered her friendship bands and took them from her bag pocket. She had kept them in her bag after they got to the hotel that morning.

"Here's for you, red and black because I think it suits you and here are yours," Naruko turned and passed a pair of blue + lime green + yellow bands to Ino and Sai who were feigning indifference towards the two teenagers' conversation.

"Thank you blondie," Sai said. Ino pinched her fiancee, "we blondes don't like to be called that ok unless we say so."

Naruko made a face and showed them her own band, one in yellow and black which she had worn under her long sleeved jacket.

"Tie it for me?" Sasuke glanced at Naruko.

"Can't you wear yours later?" Naruko asked.

"I want to wear it now since you already wore yours." Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah yeah," Naruko grumbled while taking the band which she had placed on the space between her seat and the driver's seat and began tying them on Sasuke's left wrist. Sasuke grinned happily.

"Thank you." Sasuke said looking genuinely happy for the simple gift. Naruko suddenly felt good that he did further comment on the friendship band, as she had previously thought. _Maybe I was underestimating him. I should give him a chance maybe. Best friends in the making ?_

* * *

Kage Hill was not a tall hill but the hike took time as the scenery before reaching the top had plenty of beautiful scenes. Iwa local government also did a good job of building some interesting decoration which blended well with the surrounding nature.

Lee had offered to be their guide but Naruko had said that they could manage by themselves. The information booklet had stated that the trail took about an hour if they walked at a normal pace. But the four friends had split into two pairs since Sai and Ino had ventured into another trail heading towards the trees.

They had split for ten minutes when Naruko glanced at Sasuke because the boy had stopped to put on his beanie. It was a little colder nearing the top of the hill. When she glanced, Naruko did not stop walking and stumbled down onto some uneven spot of the trail. She fell down and laughed at her own clumsiness.

Sasuke looked at her and quickly offered a hand. She took his hand and pulled herself up. It would be useless to ignore him when she had vowed to herself to give him a chance. The instant she was up he began dusting dirt off her jacket. Naruko's heart rate accelerated at his caring act.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"It's what friends are for, right?" he smiled. Naruko swooned. It was a smile unlike any other he had given her these few times they met.

She decided the time was right, with Ino and Sai away to demand an explanation from him. "Why are you adamant to be my friend?"

Sasuke was surprised at her question and this time looked at her while continue walking. Surprisingly he stumbled this time, which earned Naruko's hearty laugh. But he did not fall as he had grabbed onto her shoulders to steady himself. Sasuke steadied himself using Naruko as anchor.

"Why, you ask me?" Sasuke looked at Naruko's eyes. Black met blue and silence reigned.

He looked to his left and right, "Actually I need for you to do for something for me."

Naruko looked suspiciously at Sasuke and decided that if the boy had any ill intention he would have carried it out back in Konoha, so the intention are not of a sinister nature she concluded.

"But first I need to gain your trust and friendship. Just trust on me on this."

Naruko looked at him and pushed his hands gently away from her shoulders. "You were right when you said that I am wary of strangers. Imagine having all your life shunted from home to home." She walked away and Sasuke followed suit.

"It's not a crime to be wary, I call it self preservation." Naruko looked at Sasuke, sensing his demeanour changing towards her. He was this time, gentler than before. She walked slower.

"When you are being with people who you aren't sure about their intentions, it's better to be safe than sorry," he explained. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Naruko blushed, it felt like Sasuke had confessed his love for her or something when it was merely affections for a friend. No one had thanked her that way before she realized. As she became flustered, she decided to let her old personality out. The loud cocky one which she had used when she did not know what to do.

"Yes, you should thank me for befriending your cocky ass. It was hard to move beyond the prickly facade."

He merely smirked at her words. "Tell me about yourself."

"What's there to tell?" she asked. "Didn't Ino tell you anything?"

"No, she did not. She is not one to tell."

Naruko stopped walking when she spotted a small kiosk selling some drinks not far away. She put her hands on her waist and moved her body here and there to stretch her muscles.

"Well, my name is as you have known. I was born elsewhere but grew up in Iwa. As long as I remembered I was in many foster homes until Anko, a social worker matched me with Chiyo-baachan when I was around ten. Since Chiyo-baachan was sick, I moved with Iruka to Konoha, and a few months later I met Ino, you and Sai."

"My turn, the name is Uchiha Sasuke and I am born and bred in Konoha."

Sasuke stood beside Naruko and glanced at the kiosk. "Come, let me buy you some snacks." And he pulled her away by her bent arm.

As her hand flailed in the sudden movement, he paused and then slipped his hand into her hand and pulled her towards the kiosk. When the two arrived at the front of the kiosk, they stood together checking on the available choices.

Naruko realised that Sasuke was a head taller than her, and became increasingly aware at the way his hand was holding her hand securely as if she would run away if he let go.

"Umm, Sasuke."

"You want dango again or just snacks?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you are still holding my hand."

"Oh," Sasuke gently let go and instead pushed Naruko on the small of her back into the kiosk.

"So I take the snacks while you choose the drinks this time," Sasuke demanded.

"Ok…" Naruko answered as she ignore her mystified feelings.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Truthfully this fanfic is my attempt at writing a science fiction story. Writing about love, lust is easy because those human emotions come naturally, but when it comes to describing made up supernatural or fictional science stuff, that's tough man. Anyway, I may have to rewrite the whole thing later because as life progressed, so does my style of writing. Thanks for reading. Please drop a comment.


	10. Chapter 10 - Overplayed confusion

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 10 :** **This I Promise You**

Mystification, befuddlement, distraction. fog… Naruko was swimming in it all. If only she could define what she was feeling right now and just accept Sasuke's friendship then everything would be ok in her small world.

The dark haired boy had told her that he had a motive for befriending her. Truthfully she did not care what the motive was, it couldn't be an evil objective since he had protected her before. Furthermore, like she had repeated often times in her head, a friend of Kakashi, also a friend of Ino is harmless…

Naruko snickered inside. Sasuke? Harmless? Yeah, right. But right now standing beside him while pretending to look around at the nature surrounding them, while stealing looks at him, she was feeling nervous but contented.

Naruko had enough people befriending her before for various reasons that she had enough practice of being wary. First be wary, be very wary, then the true motive will eventually rear its head.

The past always comes back as a life lesson.

… _...Flashback to three years ago._

… _...One afternoon._

… _...School cafeteria._

As Naruko was sitting down on a table alone to eat, a menacing looking bully walked in leading a gang of bully. At that moment Naruko happened to look at the leader's way and accidentally locked eyes with him. The bully a few years older than her squinted his eyes at her. In return, she looked down at her food and began eating quickly. She felt his piercing gaze even as he walked to the food queue.

Later, the bully and his gang sat at the table next to her. He began addressing her loudly.

"Hey Blondie, did something caught your eyes? Your momma taught you to stare? See anything good?" He laughed almost like a banshee.

"Did Momma also dress you in that ugly orange rag?" The whole gang howled in laughter like it was an incredibly funny and appropriate joke.

Naruko seethed at his words, but she couldn't show her anger at school. An orphan like her had no one influential to back up should anything happen. Chiyo-baachan was just a regular citizen with no power nor wealth to her name, therefore Naruko remained silent.

A plenty of people had mocked her about not having a mom before and to fight about something she couldn't help change was frustrating. Therefore it was useless to be show her rage so she kept it inside.

Naruko opt to eat earlier after that, thus sometimes able to avoid the senior most times. But the bullies have marked her, and continued to talk bad about her until three weeks later.

"Hey, here's a pie for you. My sister baked extras today. It's for the …. Umm…," he fidgeted and lowered his voice, "all the things I said before this." He then returned to his table and continued like nothing happened. The rest of the gang also acted like their leader didn't just handed Naruko a pie, a freaking peace offering.

The boy then began treating her kindly, or at least did not mock her openly anymore. Naruko's bullshit radar switched on as the guy only changed his attitude towards her while still bullying her other school mate.

The next week, he came into the cafeteria as usual, glared at her as usual, but instead of sitting with his gang, he sat opposite her.

"I heard that Mrs Yuki gave you a final warning for the photocopied textbook. Here's my copy from last year," said the bully as he pushed a book at her. There was a metre gap between him and her.

"Why would I want this?" she pushed the book at him. Mrs Yuki is against students photocopying textbooks though they were quite pricey.

He grinned ferally and answered, "Because I will personally tell Mrs Yuki that I saw you at the photocopy shop." This time he pushed a receipt with her name on it.

Naruko recoiled at the faux receipt but it did come from the shop where she usually photocopies her classmate's books.

"Why would you go to such length for this?" Naruko's appetite was already gone at such inane threat. Luckily she had eaten three quarters of her meal.

Naruko turned and said through gritted teeth, "If you want anything from me just say it."

He smirked and left the table for his gang's table, while on the way he bowed and whispered to her. "Ask Snow Princess if she has any allergies, chocolate or flowers."

He continued smirking and then walked towards his gang, who stood and left the cafeteria while ignoring her completely.

"Assholes," she muttered but she was grinning. It was a piece of cake for her.

… _...The next day._

Naruko came in twenty minutes after the recess bell sounded, in her arm was the book which the bully had forcefully given her. She sauntered across the cafe towards the bullies' table, dropping the book and opened to a page.

"Here's your information. Now you can start treating me like a nobody again."

The bully smiled as Naruko strutted for the exit.

… _...a week later Valentine's Day._

"Hey blondie, here's a box of pavlova made by my sister. Finish it or I'll make you… shine my shoes for a month."

By this time Naruko had the nerve to look placidly at the bully who was standing alone beside her table. Grinning widely, he then placed a large box of chocolate with ribbons on the table right beside her. His posse was gone, maybe to romance their poor girlfriends or boyfriends.

"Can you? Can…. you pass this to her?"

Upon seeing the chocolates, Naruko arched an eyebrow and looked smugly at the bully.

"The snow princess? Sure." Snow princess was the nickname of her very pretty classmate, hair blonde to the degree of white, skin as white as snow, and a pair of pale lavender eyes. She was also the only girl who cared to talk to Naruko at school while all the girls ignored her.

"Yeah, yeah leave it there. I'll pass it when I finish my lunch," Naruko waved a hand and gestured to the table.

The bully smiled and said loudly. "Well, if she did not get it as soon as possible, you will be my slave for a week."

"You wish!" she hollered at the bully, as he exited the cafe.

From the corner of the cafe Naruko saw Shion glaring at their interaction with so much envy that Naruko almost choke on her yogurt. Naruko, gulped down her drink, picked up the chocolate box and approached Shion. She looked at the Snow Princess in the eyes while dramatically putting the chocolate box on the table, "He is all yours, not my taste at all."

Afterwards, the bully started showing up to eat lunch with his new girlfriend. If their eyes met, the bully would raise his eyes and smirk at Naruko. Naruko would roll her eyes at him and went on her way.

Naruko thought it was a good tactic, though a little dirty. A two pronged plan on the bully's part, first to publicly show kindness to one of his bully victim and secondly to gain attention and information on the girl he liked.

Naruko sighed, though she lacked love in the familial kind, she was always careful to expect love from any boys. Boys were dangerous she conceded. Chiyo-baachan's attention on her alone was enough for now.

Sasuke ate his dangos with one hand while his other hand held a packet of food for Sai and Ino. Meanwhile, Naruko had finished her food and sipped her packet drink. In her other hand she held a bag containing two bottled drinks to accompany the packed food.

They walked leisurely, getting farther and farther from the kiosk until Naruko pointed to a sitting area not far from there. Sasuke sat with his back to the table taking off his beanie in the process, while Naruko sat facing the table. She had a view of the boy in profile.

Naruko eyes' caught sight of the gravity defying spiky hair on the back of Sasuke's head, wondering if it's as soft as it looked or was it thick and coarse. She wondered whether she will ever have the chance to touch his hair one fine day. Maybe she could do as one of the 'three wishes'. For other people that sounds like a real life magic lamp wish, which Naruko still had not thought about until now.

Her mind kept reflecting back at Sasuke's gentler treatment towards her. When did it start? Was it because he overheard her calling him her 'friend'? That could be it. But he might have actually started being friendly ever since he got on the train. What made his attitude change? Maybe Ino had schooled him in 'how to make friends like normal people'.

Naruko stole her hundredth look at Sasuke who looked really relaxed. She moved the bottled drinks on the table behind Sasuke and it knocked against the packet of food, which knocked into him. It caused a harmless impact but Naruko felt obliged to apologize.

"Sorry."

The boy arched an eyebrow, turned a bit to place his beanie and dango stick on the table. Sasuke then turned back to his original position to continue admiring the scenery. Naruko then noticed the chirping birds and some faint shrieks of small mammals in the bushes. Ignoring them, she opt to continue looking at Sasuke and ponder about the boy.

* * *

 **Meanwhile deep in CHUNIN's underground laboratory.**

The automatic door slid open as Danzo walked in, behind him an entourage of high ranking military officers. Everyone looking menacingly serious. Behind them an entourage of security guards representing each military officer stayed outside as a precaution. Danzo turned around and looked at the military leaders, he was smiling as he pressed a button on a remote and three windows slid open letting light into the darkened room.

Before them, was a well lit laboratory, Maito Gai. Kakashi and Rin were standing in the far left. A few feet away were Itachi and Kimimaro, the five of them wearing ROOT official wear according to their ranks. In the far right were three males and a female sitting on four high chairs, wearing white.

Danzo moved to the centre and cleared his throat," Gentlemen, and madam," he nodded to the sole female leader before him, General Mei Terumi from Kirigakure.

"As we have discussed over the years, the olden power of the ninja world is being rounded up by the armies of Kaguya. It is our fortune that we have attained five out of the ten assumed Jinchuurikis. Colonel Maito Gai, proceed, cut to the chase please."

Gai nodded and began, "Meet our four Jinchuurikis, the word literally meaning 'Power of Human Sacrifice'. Within themselves, these youths, contains tailed beasts with immense chakra. They exhibit extraordinary powers which will be demonstrated after this. These tailed beasts were also known as Bijuu and ..."

The wall behind Gai started showing a presentation of artist's impression of the tailed beasts, their chakra graph and the faces of the Jinchuurikis.

A military official touched Danzo on his shoulders and whispered something. Maito Gai saw this and paused. However Danzo spoke to the crowd, "I am sure a lot of questions will rise with this presentation. Please, as we have agreed any questions will be entertained after this presentation."

Danzo then nodded back to Gai, and the green clad man continued.

"Thank you sir, these tailed beasts also known as Bijuu are centuries old and you can refer to their characterstics inside the manual. These four Jinchuurikis." Gai gestured to the four seated individual, "were born human, no more different from you and me, but at one point their cells were fused with the Bijuus. They have a symbiotic relationship, being interdependent on one another."

The military leaders began murmuring comments while Danzo turned around and smiled. This subdued them as they resumed watching the presentation.

"Our Jinchuurikis, Killer B, Fuu, Gaara and Yagura. ROOT is blessed that they have pledged alliance with us. The fifth Jinchuuriki is on her way her here, as the chakra beast had just finished analysis last month." The four Jinchuuriki looked confidently at the leader and smiled, except for Gaara who maintained an impassive expression on his face."

Gai stepped back to his original spot and, "We will now exhibit the abilities of these Jinchuurikis in how they effectively control, manage and recuperating with the cooperation of their chakra beasts in their bodies. Please refer to the manuals we are handing out now for these terms."

Itachi, Kimimaro, Kakashi and Rin walked towards the Jinchuuriki and stood beside them in a row.

"First we will have Killer B, fight renowned Konoha martial art expert and CHUNIN top soldier, Itachi Uchiha."

Killer B stood and shook hands with Itachi while they walked towards the middle of the vast laboratory. They bowed to each other, to signify their respects and then took a readying stance as if to fight.

"Begin," Gai said and Killer B began whipping out his swords while Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~ fight ensues between Itachi and Killer B._

* * *

 **Meanwhile in another laboratory**

Four people in goggles watched as a scientist observe the interaction of a free form chakra bijuu behind a reinforced glass container. The chakra moving around in its container like orange smokes crawled on the glass and swirled as if feeling and sensing its surrounding.

A monitor records the video of the chakra, while two other special devices measures the chakra's waves.

In another lab three doors down, two people were putting back two cryogenic containers back into storage. As the door to the storage closed, the labels outside in bold capitals: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

 **And I am bringing you back to Hokage Hill where our sweethearts, er friends and sweetheart were enjoying the scenery.**

"Iwa has some very exquisite flowers. Maybe you should check whether they import to Konoha babe?" Ino commented to her fiance who was snapping pictures of trees.

"Certainly, my dear. Anyway, what's the name Naruko?" Sai asked as they approached Naruko and Sasuke.

"What name? Oh yeah, the Agro Park."

"I'm going to have those pictures that you took. I can't for my life write down each and every details, so many kinds of orchids." Ino dropped her bag onto the table.

"Are these for us?" Sai lifted the food packet.

Sasuke and Naruko nodded.

"Great, let's eat." Ino placed her bag on the table and unwrapped the food.

"You are such a dear. The girl who have your heart will be so lucky." Ino said nonchalantly while handing the unwrapped food to Sai.

Naruko paused at Ino's words. She didn't notice how Sasuke had been so polite towards his senpai but acted bastardly at her until only just now. Naruko threw the thought away, she better be thinking about what to bring Chiyo since it will be awhile before she visits her foster mother the next time.

"What time will you go visit your foster mom Naruko?" Ino asked.

Naruko glanced at her phone and answered, "Ummm… maybe around 2.00 pm, after she has her lunch."

"Alright," Ino replied and began asking Sasuke about some plant they had back in Konoha.

Naruko took the time to watch the scenery around her which she had yet to observe, so peaceful and nice. She wandered back to her thought on what to buy Chiyo.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Sasuke, take care of our host ok. I don't want her grumbling about anything," Ino waved as Sasuke and Naruko dropped her at the entrance of the Agro Park.

"Sure, at your service my highness," Sasuke smirked as he drove the car to exit the park, heading for Chiyo's nursing home.

Naruko grinned foolishly at herself. In her life she has Chiyo, and Anko though they aren't that close, and Iruka who is becoming more like her brother, Ino, Sai by relation of being Ino's fiancee, and…. Sasuke.

"Have anyone ever told you that you are cute to look at?" Sasuke suddenly voiced his thought.

Nature's bullshit radar switched on. "Nope, never."

"A lot of my friends are great to look at, pretty, beautiful, handsome, breathtaking, cute, various names to describe it, but looks aren't everything."

"People don't come up to me and tell me 'I'm cute' ever, but I am comfortable in my own skin. My skin is healthy, I don't have any skin problems, I can breathe normally, that is reason enough to be thankful for looking average, if one might say so."

"You don't look average at all."

Naruko pursed her lip, "If you are playing me I'm going to seriously hurt you."

Sasuke smirked. "You sure know how to ruin a perfectly good praise."

"I usually don't answer people back, but a praise coming from a bastard like you is worth being mulled over, analyzed and murdered."

Sasuke grabbed his sweater right on his heart and grimaced. "Ouch!"

Then he smiled and his face turned serious, "Well, you and I are actually able to have a decent conversation. We don't necessarily have to be all cultured and respectful, so why are you not expecting me to do anything yet? First wish?"

"You are so random," Naruko sighed and looked out the door at trees lining the road.

"You need time?"

"Yes time. I need time to think. I used to never have the chance to demand things beyond basic needs."

"Money?" Sasuke guessed.

"I have enough from working and Iruka sent me too. I appreciate money from hard work."

Sasuke paused and commented in his mind, _"Soon you will have more than enough."_

"Ok. So you want something not related to money?"

"MaybeeeeeeeIdoooooo," Naruko deliberately dragged her words while eyeing Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and said, "You are so freaking annoying."

"And so are you," Naruko quickly continued.

"So, can you come up with anything by tonight? If not I will force something on you," he smirked.

Naruko made a disgusted face and was about to retort when they arrived at the nursing home.

"What's her room number?" Sasuke said and promptly exited the car. Naruko had to run after him as he strode across the parking right into the entrance.

"Hey, wait for me you….. moving so freaking fast!"

As Sasuke stepped to the door, he opened it and let Naruko enter. The blonde girl looked up at Sasuke for a second before realizing that the raven haired teen was holding the door for her.

"T… thanks?"

Sasuke let Naruko lead the way, as he trailed behind her. She approached the counter and behind it a nurse in pink uniform smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Welcome to Tender Loving Care Nursing Home, how may I help you?"

Sasuke smiled and was about to say something when a voice called her.

"Naru, just on time. Chiyo is asking about you."

Naruko turned around saw Sora. "Hi, Hi Sora," she smirked awkwardly. Sora smiled at her and bowed at her. "

"She already had her lunch, have you?"

"Yes, I did. With my friends before we send them to the Park. You?"

"I had mine with Chiyo," Sora smiled.

"Owhh," Naruko frowned at herself for not thinking about having lunch with her foster mother.

"Well, I am off to work."

"Ok," Naruko put a hand on Sora's hands, "Sora, thank you. Take care"

All the while Sasuke was standing ten feet away looking calmly at the two.

Naruko could not say much more, to say that she will pay back Sora would be a lie as she knew the costs of a private nursing home is very costly. So she could only say thank you for now.

"You are going home tomorrow right? Will I see you around?" Sora suddenly asked Naruko.

"Yeah, after lunch, right Sasuke? I work the night shift, the next day."

Sasuke frowned at Naruko's answer but he nodded anyway. He didn't like the idea of where this conversation was going.

"Have breakfast with me," Sora caught Naruko's hand in his as Naruko moved hers away.

"Aaaa..."

"Just once, we will have breakfast at your hotel but just the two of us, please. I want to ask you something about Chiyo," Sora reasoned.

Naruko glanced at Sasuke, but the boy was looking at the nurses who were helping an old man cross the aisle.

"Ok I think."

"Thank you, well I better move now."

Sora quickly kissed Naruko on the head again and moved before the girl had time to react. Sasuke looked judgingly at the two but didn't comment on it. Instead, he reminded her. "Well, let's make a move. You don't want to make Chiyo wait."

"Right," Naruko as if snapped from a trance began walking towards Chiyo's room which was not far from the registration with her hands held together.

Sasuke clenched his hands in a ball but soon regained his stoic nature and followed Naruko.

.

 _Naruko and Chiyo reunited_

 _and they were happy._

* * *

Sai's face appeared besides her.

"Eeekkkk!"

"What the hell Sai?"

"Having a peaceful conversation finally? You two could combust a room looking at each other with so much passion."

"Whatever Sai, I'm off to the toilet," Naruko jumped out off the car and got into the toilet. She waved at Ino as the older girl entered the car from the opposite side.

She pondered what changed Sasuke's mood since the visit with Chiyo, he can't seriously be affected by Chiyo's comment that he could be a good boyfriend for Naruko. Sure, Naruko admitted that he was very attractive and a boyfriend material, but his hot and cold treatment towards her was blowing her off. He had not spoken to her at all after they exited Chiyo's room, and while they waited for Ino and Sai outside of Agro Park.

Sasuke had instead, right after parking and pulling the handbrake, got his handphone and began listening to music or something on his earphones. Naruko received the message loud and clear that he did not want to speak to her. Sighing, she tied her hair into a single ponytail and straighten her jacket.

When she got out, Sasuke was waiting for her outside the toilet. He silently escorted her back to the car while she ignored him, being really confused at his acts.

In fifteen minutes, between Ino's excited chatter, Sai's sometimes questioning glance at Naruko, and Sasuke's too focused on the road driving, they finally arrive at the largest mall in Iwa, Stone Hill Park.

"Let's move now, Kakashi's been giving me texts to check the Camouflage Store on level 4 first of all. You know how he always wear his uniforms around." Ino said as she dragged Sai towards the elevator.

Naruko waved at Ino and said boringly, "meet you at the food court in an hour?"

"Make that an hour and a half," Sai said as he was pulled away.

"Hey," Sasuke suddenly said reaching for Naruko's elbow.

"Let's go buy souvenirs, but I need to go to the toilet first."

"Whatever, go. I'm not your slave," Naruko answered while wrenching her arm away. "I'll wait over there."

Naruko looked away as Sasuke looked at her, she did not want to see his expression towards her. He continued looking at her for a second longer before heading for the toilet's direction.

Naruko then walked to the area that she had pointed to Sasuke and sat on the massage chair before inserting a few yen notes to get the massage chair working. She closed her eyes and began thinking why it hurt so much for a stranger to hurt her.

She relaxed and was soon fast asleep on the massage chair.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hot And Cold

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 11 :** **Hot and Cold**

 _ **Still in Iwa**_

'The quartet, three looking happy and one looking stoic, had dinner at a roadside restaurant less than fifty metres away from their hotel. Behind the restaurant was a small forest. Naruko ate her bowl of ramen ignoring Sasuke totally, but periodically nodded to Ino and Sai's lazy chat. Apparently the couple were spent from their activity at Agro Park that day, but still managed to share their experiences with their two travel mates.

"I have never looked at vegetables that monstrous. It was like, should I stab it before it eats me or should I chop it into itty bitty pieces and cook soup for the whole of Iwa," Sai said jokingly.

Ino chuckled, "That's city boys for you. But of course we don't make growing large vegetables a sport in Konoha. I've seen it in Suna newspapers though. Even a metro like Suna has their own vege sports. Konoha is a more laid back city I guess. Vegetables don't excite us much."

Sasuke smirked and then wiped his mouth. "I'm heading to the back to look at the forest. Take the car with you."

"Ok," Ino and Sai said.

Naruko looked at Sasuke's disappearing back dubiously, it was like a normal thing to check out forests or something. She finished her bowl and nodded thankfully at an approaching waiter bringing her yet another bowl.

"Your stomach is endless." Sai said truthfully. "Even Ino, who eats everything does not down that many bowl of food in one sitting."

Naruko slurped down her seventh bowl of ramen. "I had to try their all of their best ramen, slurrrppp. It will be awhile before we return here. I mean, when I return later, if I return later." Her voice quivering in sadness, Naruko quickly slurped more ramen to finish it.

"Hey," Ino said. Naruko put down her empty bowl and wiped her mouth.

"Don't be sad. We will follow you the next time you come back here."

Naruko smiled, "Yeah, maybe next year or the next. Just to visit Chiyo and all. Not that she needed me anymore."

Truthfully, she had been a little affected seeing Chiyo's room full of gifts from all the old woman's former foster children.

"She told me someone wants her to live with them, like live in a real home. But she declined saying she will feel lonely there. Chiyo said, she had met someone there, a new but good friend and she had promised that they will live together at the nursing home until they died."

"That's sweet. Old people can get really lonely when the young ones they lived with go to work or away for studies or something. Maybe living at the nursery home is the best for her"

Naruko drank her water and stood quickly. Though Chiyo was on her mind, a boy had also made himself home in her mind.

Hesitantly she said, "If you guys don't mind. I was curious with what Sasuke's doing back there, like looking at the forest? Is he a forest ranger or something?"

Ino laughed while Sai looked confusingly at Naruko. Ino blinked a few times and smiled, "It was a quirk of his. Walking in the forest is like walking in a park for him."

"Yes, it is quite safe back there after all." A waiter appeared and joined in their conversation. She stopped to stand beside their table and asked, "May I clear the empty dishes?"

"Yeah," Sai said.

The waiter smiled and continues, "There are plenty of small mammals in the forest, but they usually shy away from humans. So chances of seeing them up close is none." The waiter moved away after collecting the abandoned dishes and glasses. The waiter placed it all on a trolley which they did not notice she was pulling along. She wiped some splotches on the table with a rag and then left them.

"Well, see you around?" Naruko said and walked towards the narrow lane with marble stepstones.

She was not sure what she wanted from Sasuke, but him being away started to feel odd. So before things get any odder, she decided to ask him about a few things. Maybe end all their supposed 'debts' and 'agreements'.

She walked following the stepstones heading towards a small garden at the back of the restaurant. As she reached the small garden she saw Sasuke glancing at her before disappearing inside the thick forest.

 _The waiter said it was harmless here, but this thick forest looked like a potential place to get lost._ She thought.

As she came upon the 'wall' of the forest, she saw that there was actually a small clear path heading inside the thick plants. She could see Sasuke's dark head bobbing down the shaded path. She decided to walk briskly and follow him. She followed him for about five minutes until they arrived at a river. The river was about four metres wide and had no bridge to cross it. Sasuke was standing at the sandy river bank looking at his surroundings. Naruko stood about two metres away from him, looking directly at him this time. The place was private enough to begin talking.

"Just why were you acting friendly a minute and angry the next? Are you afraid that Chiyo wants to match make you with me?" Naruko asked Sasuke.

The boy looked at her and chuckled, "Do you want her to do that?"

Naruko chuckled and blushed, "I don't have time for studies, much less a boyfriend. She knew it was half a lie, having someone to love her would be okay, but she was not even sure if there was anyone out there capable of loving a penniless orphan, and uneducated like her. She knew that people who do care about that were shallow, saying that you need someone trustworthy, nice and can keep you happy.

"I thought so. I don't have time for a girlfriend either." Sasuke said looking directly at Naruko.

Naruko blinked and looked away, her heart fell twenty storeys down. Her feelings for the past few days were finally voiced out by Sasuke, he only wanted to be her friend but not her boyfriend or something.

 _It would have been nice to have a handsome boyfriend like him._ Naruko sighed. _Only for shows, I don't think that he is capable of being romantic or anything._

"The reason that I was cold towards you was, because of Sora." Sasuke walked towards Naruko and put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around? "Why do you let him come near you and talk to you like that? Do you trust him more than me?"

Naruko heart beat faster, but she managed to let herself be strong despite being touched by Sasuke.

"He's a friend. I knew him most of his life." _That was a lie,_ she thought.

She decided to give him the truth, "I was surprised he was acting all friendly like that to me too. I am not sure, he seems like a good friend to have now."

Sasuke massaged her shoulder and placed another hand on her cheeks, "How about me? Don't I make a good friend for you too, now? Should I start showing how I care like him?" He asked earnestly.

Naruko was suddenly awakened from her confusion and pushed Sasuke's hands away. "No, not like that."

She trudged straight into the river without thinking, wanting desperately to escape Sasuke and run to the other side. She was ten large steps in the river, taking in the eleventh step when she felt her entire foot drop lower than she expected. It felt like her foot had stuck between some rocks in the muddy river. She tried pulling it up but fell down and felt her leg twist. The river looked shallow but was actually quite deep.

With half her body wet, she instinctively reached for the warm body as strong arms embraced her and helped her stand. Sasuke reached underneath for her foot and freed it from the rocks below. He looked down onto a frowning Naruko.

He picked her up and lay her on the dry ground, noticed her flinching when his hand brushed against her foot. They realized that with Ino and Sai already gone, they may need to hail a car to the hotel.

Naruko did not dare look at Sasuke again, keeping her face down underneath her now unravelled ponytail. She felt him curse, knowing that they both had cleverly left their mobile phones away while on holiday.

Sasuke looked down at her hidden face. "This is the second time I saved you, do you know what it means?"

Naruko shook her head without even looking at him.

"It means by far I have increased my chance at being your friend by 66 percent. The next time I save you, we are automatically friends."

She cringed again, plain as a day she knew there and then that she had fallen for him, bastard attitude and all. Naruko buried her head in her hands. She heard Sasuke chuckle.

He gently kissed her head and then lifted her. "Poor the guy who marries you, you are so annoying."

Naruko, despite her unawesome condition was quick to say her comeback, "Pity the girl who marries you, so assholish."

Sasuke just chuckled while slowly trailing the path back to the restaurant.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ She did not know what he did to her, the crush she felt on her heart was still strong. _Maybe it's just a hero worship or something_. _He did save me twice so far._

Sora thought about his old friend and neighbour with a solemn heart. He thought they'd have a future together, seeing she was no longer with Iruka. But she returned with three new people from her new life. He wouldn't have a chance with her now. Especially with the cocky bastard who kept checking Sora out from the corner of his eyes.

He chewed on his straw angrily while he looked at hotel from his balcony. It didn't matter now that he had upgraded himself from a college dropout to cafe owner and estate co-owner, Naruko was not the old Naruko too. She had changed from a simple optimistic girl to a city girl. One he couldn't

comprehend being bound to her previous village, one who had seen beyond the simple life of Iwa.

He was now not even sure if Naruko had changed, or that was her suppressed personality coming out after all. She was often reprimanded for being boisterous after all. She did not fit the idea of an Iwa girl, courteous, loyal and domestic. She was more the opposite kind. He didn't care, what he cared was that he must try his luck on her. Since she was not fazed by his extreme make over, he hoped that she will be taken by his other aspects. One which he hoped to show her later.

Naruko looked at Sasuke who was perched on her bed, as Ino wrapped her swollen foot with bandage.

"Eh, you are so lucky that we are already on our last day of the trip. But can you make the trip back tomorrow? If not, we can stay another few days. Sai already made some arrangements with Kakashi, over your additional holiday. How about that?"

Naruko tried moving her leg, but it hurt too much. "This is the first time skipping work felt beneficial to me. Thanks Sai," Naruko hollered to the other guy. Sai just waved a hand.

She knew Kakashi had actually told her to take a week's leave, but she declined. She did not want to be at Iwa for longer, there weren't much beyond Chiyo here. But since she couldn't tolerate pain, she decided staying in Iwa for a few days more seems like a new idea. She was looking forward to having some quiet moment before heading back to Konoha too. Maybe about her next arrangement, maybe furthering her studies, taking a course or something.

"Well, I'm done. Let's go to sleep baby. I am soooo tired. We need to change our tickets tomorrow."

Ino and Sai left, and Sai looked at Sasuke who continued to perch on Naruko's bed.

"Go on Sai, I have a few choice advices for missy here."

"Okay," Sai said and abruptly closed the door behind him.

"Wait! Open the door!" Naruko said as the door closed.

She turned to Sasuke and asked, "What?"

"I want to say thank you to you for falling down, though I wasn't happy that you are hurt. So let me force this first wish for you, on me. One, we can't let Sai and Ino be holed up in here. So they will go on to some activity while I attend to you. So as the first wish, I will be your personal slave. You need to rest. Good night master."

Sasuke stood, walked to the front of Naruko and took her right hand. Naruko looked dumbly at him and then glared. He kissed her hand and smirked at her. Naruko forced herself to stay calm and let her body let him do what he wanted to do with her. She watched as he opened the door and left, slowly closing behind him.

Getting back to her senses, Naruko remembered to have the last line and shouted. "Don't think I am going to be an easy master, bastard!"

Naruko smiled as the door closed and lay back on the mattress. She did not care if the thought of Sasuke being her personal slave was something odd, straight out of a drama series. What made her heart jump was that she can order Sasuke around. She couldn't sleep but spend the next hour organizing her thoughts on what to do in the next few days, one of them was to visit Chiyo without Sasuke maybe.

 _More personal things to talk about._

Such foolish thoughts, but a sixteen year old girl always wants something beyond their grasp and Naruko was one such teen.

Brrrrrr brrrrrr brrrrrrrrr

Brrrrrrr brrrr brrrrrr

Brrrrr brrrrrrrrr brrrrr

Naruko wiped her eyes clear and swiped the nearby table for her phone. She looked at her phone and an unrecognizable telephone number from Iwa flashed. Thinking that it might be someone she knew, she took the call.

"Good morning Naruko."

Naruko quickly sat up straight and looked at the wall clock. It was only 7 am and Chiyo was calling her phone. She almost felt panic, for a second there she felt like it was last year when she was still going to school and had woken up late on a school day. She smiled as she realized she was not in school and it was a Sunday.

"Good Morning, Chiyo Baa-chan, I forgot to save your contact number."

"Today is your last day is it? Come and have lunch with me."

"Sure Baa-chan, but I will be a little late. I sprained my foot last night."

"How did it happen? Are you hurt?" Chiyo's sounded panic.

"No, I am ok. The silly boy took care of me."

"Say my thank you to him, If that's the case then you don't have to come and see me then."

Naruko thought for a second and after constructing her answer, replied. "Well, because of my foot my friends asked me to stay back until I am well enough to travel. We decided to return on Tuesday or Wednesday after the swelling's gone. So I have decided to spend the afternoon by visiting you, I want them to take a trip around Iwa without me holding them down. What better way than spending time with you again, Sasuke sending me there of course."

"If you say so," Chiyo said. Her voice sounding merry. "I could use some company today. Sora said he is away today and won't be able to have breakfast with me like he usually does."

"Sora visits you often? Is not he just a mystery benefactor?"

"Yes, he is still refuses to confirm that it was him. But, Naruko I have lived long enough to realize that it was he who had done it. He comes visits me on Sundays while the rest comes on Saturday or during the weekdays. Young people have their own agenda, I am just a relic of their past."

"Don't say that Chiyo," Naruko got up and grabbed her towel which was draped on a chair right next to her bed. She did not feel the pain in her sprained foot at first, but when she started to walk the pain shot up. "Arghhh."

"Are you ok Naruko?"

"I am ok Baa-Chan, but you know my pain toleration. I am just fresh from the fall, but I think I could manage it. So what time can I meet you?"

"Eleven is ok. I will ask Sora to deliver some food. He told me anything can be done from the telephone now, so in your condition let him buy the food. You don't need to bring anything."

"But Baa-Chan, I could ask my friend, Sasuke to buy from me."

"Don't worry Naruko. Just be here at eleven."

"Alright, Baa-Chan."

"See you later." Chiyo ended the call and Naruko sighed.

Naruko had planned to buy the street food she ate yesterday, and do another round of Ramen tasting by bringing it to Chiyo. But her foster mother seem to favour Sora to do that part for her, and as an obedient foster daughter she just abided.

Hobbling towards her door, Naruko winced in pain as she adjusted herself to the swollen area. It was more painful than yesterday but somehow she could bear it now. She opened her door and knocked on Sasuke's door which was opposite her room.

After the third knock, Sasuke came out wearing sleep pants and shower robes. Naruko couldn't help but let her eyes roam at his washboard abs which peeked between the untied robe. She had never thought about a boy's body like that before. Realizing that she was about to drool, Naruko quickly went into serious mode and asked Sasuke.

"Good morning pretty boy. Umm, I need you to send me to Chiyo's nursing home before eleven. So, where are you going today with Ino and Sai?"

Sasuke yawned and looked at Naruko half awake, he smirked and placed a hand on his hip.

"I believe as your personal slave, I must be by your side all the time."

"I want you to spend the day with Ino and Sai, you can help me around later. So?"

"Whatever you insist on Hime," Sasuke leaned on his opened door still smirking.

Naruko found it hard to maintain her seriousness while facing the well built and handsome boy, so she decided that escaping to the bath is a must for now.

"Well then, let's get ready and inform Sai and Ino that you will be with them, while I will be at Chiyo's."

Sasuke still smirking, bowed slightly to Naruko and waved her away. "Your wish is my command."

Naruko quickly hobbled back into her bed and close the door behind her. As she reached for her bed to sit down and unwrap her bandaged foot, she smiled at the thought of her meeting with Chiyo later.

* * *

 _ **At Chiyo's Nursing Home**_

It was half past twelve and Naruko was now sitting on the balcony with Chiyo. Sora had ordered from wherever he was, a spread of Western breakfast for them. It was a lot of food, for just the two of them. Chiyo ate a lot of croissants with the various fruit jams and munch on the grapes, leaving the pies and sausages to Naruko.

"So do you like the boy?" Chiyo asked as Naruko finished her lunch.

"Baa-chan, why do ask me questions like that? I am still a child."

Chiyo laughed. Ever since Chiyo stopped taking care of Naruko, she had been acting more like a friend to Naruko than a mother.

"I think you need a companion."

"I don't and Iruka even left me behind since he know I can love alone."

"Well, that was his mistake."

"Baa-chan, I am almost seventeen this October. I have great friends and we all hang out most days. I was never alone."

"Hmmm. I missed you Naruko. But things change, and I just want someone to take care of you. Since I heard that Iruka moved away less than a year after you moved in with him, Anko told me anyway. Well, I was worried but I couldn't do anything. If I had the money I would have visited you."

"Don't worry Baa-Chan. I am ok. Ino and Sai are like my a brother and sister to me. Iruka's friend Kakashi-san, also my boss and Konan, my supervisor are there for me."

"So, how long have you known them?"

"About six months now."

"So, this Ino and Sai are getting married?" Chiyo asked.

Naruko smiled despite Chiyo's interrogative questions, but she just smiled and answered, "Yes they got engaged last year. They told me they might marry next year."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's great that they found each other."

"Have you found anyone?"

"No, Baa-Chan. Why, are you twisting the questions around. I don't want to repeat the answer, but I think I have to. I am happy being like this Baa-chan. Since, I am only seventeen and being single is not a crime. You are single too now."

"Ok, ok. You got me," Chiyo laughed. I am like the only mother you have ever know, so I need to do the prodding. But I see know that you are not like before. No wonder Sora said you have changed. You are different."

Naruko looked at Chiyo, eyes wide. "You talked to Sora, about me?"

"He said he met you at the Hotel Iwa. He said he wanted to ask you for lunch, but thought otherwise when he saw your boyfriend."

Naruko's eyes bulged. "Huh?" She was sure Sora had actually asked for lunch the time they met at the hotel.

"Actually he did invite me to lunch, Baa-chan. Bbb… but I was in a rush. I didn't want to abandon my friends. Anyway me and Sora weren't really close before. So, I… Well, I invited him to lunch if he ever visited Konoha."

Chiyo smiled wanely and looked away. Naruko was confused and blurted, "Why Chiyo? Anything wrong."

The elderly woman looked at Naruko and said, "I am not your real mother but I think I should say this. At your age, maybe you are too young to marry, but maybe you could keep your options open. You know, you don't have to say yes now. I knew since I was younger than you when I married the first time..."

Naruko stared at Chiyo, at first open mouthed and confused. However Chiyo did not notice her and kept on talking, "Well, you see a mother, or a foster mother gets worried. You don't go to school anymore, and are working a minimum wage salary job. Why don't you befriend Sora, first. See how it goes. There's maybe a few years for things to change, think of it as a back up plan."

At the mention of Chiyo, everything clicked.

"Baa-chan, first of all, you are as real as a mother to me." Naruko sniffed. She always felt like crying when Chiyo plays the I-am-not-your-real-mother-card. But on the other hand, she had cherished her new life. She may not been thinking why she liked this new life, new friends, new level of trusts people had in her, new environment and Sasuke.

From afar she saw Sasuke walked towards her, though he was far away, she easily recognized the black leather jacket and the outline of his hairstyle.

Chiyo smiled, "And then, why don't you hear me for a second here. Think of it as an option. You can always say No if there aren't no chemistry. What's stopping you?"

"Sasuke, err Chiyo. My friend's here."

Chiyo looked confused a second, but followed Naruko's bulging eyes looking at the direction behind her. So Chiyo turned around and saw the boy whose name being blurted. Instantly the old woman knew that Sora lost even before he tried.

"Well, there's your answer." Chiyo said out loud.

"What answer?" Sasuke asked as he approached their table.

"The answer to the universe's mystery."

Sasuke nodded like he knew what Chiyo was talking and looked at the gaping teenage girl. "Sai sent me back here, saying they are renting another car so I can be of better service to your daughter here."

Chiyo smiled at Sasuke and nodded, "Well, thank you young man. Naruko better cook you a nice meal when she gets better."

"Anyway I am feeling a bit cold, will you send me to my room young man?"

Sasuke smiled, and Naruko almost fainted. Since when does the bastard can smile, didn't he just smirk the whole time they were with each other.

While Sasuke was away, Naruko continued sipping on her tea, while she waited for Sasuke to aid her down the room to Chiyo's. It seemed that the gravity between her and Sasuke were too strong to keep them apart. She contemplated whether she should just bear it with Sasuke, try befriending Sora, or just let them all be friends and continue life as if.

Naruko patted on her full stomach and wished she could have some ramen on the way back. She had a slave to order around after all. As if by magic, a pack of ramen take away descended into her view.

"Well, you are like a genie in the bottle. Is this the second wish? How'd you move so quick, Sasu…?" she asked. But following the pack of ramen take away was Sora.

"I was already on my way here when Chiyo-san asked me to order food for the both of you. Since the boss of the other company suddenly departed for an emergency case, I thought I'd made a quick U-turn and surprise you."

"Oh, it's you," Naruko said.

"Why, you expected someone else?"

"Well, I thought it was…" Naruko thought about lying. "I thought it was Baa-chan's best friend. Who knows they might surprise her, we were here for hours, someone should be searching for her by now."

Sora smiled strangely but the strangeness was only glimpsed for a second, before it was replaced by an excited smirk. Naruko braced for Sora's incoming whatever, maybe a question, maybe an invite?

"Chiyo told me you are staying back for awhile, why don't you have lunch with me tomorrow? You can bring along your friends if you want?"

Naruko sighed inside, _not again. I can't evade it this time._

Without hesitancy she answered, "If you insist on it ok. You choose the place."

Sora smiled and asked, "does your friend love flowers? I know a place where there's delicious food, and flowers. They'll like it."

Naruko nodded and began unpacking the ramen, and started smelling the delicious steam emanating from the soupy concoction.

Inside Sora smiled and waited for Naruko's nod.

"Ok!"

 _Jackpot!_ Sora shouted inside.


	12. Chapter 12 - Goodbye Iwa

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

 **Chapter 12**

 **Goodbye Iwa.**

Sakura Haruno sat perched on a steel chair while transcribing Shizune Kato's every word. They were monitoring a sample of Root's fifth Bijuu chakra which was contained in a two by five feet glass container. The glass container was attached to a few wires and sensors recording its heat, radiation waves and anything which can't be seen by the human eyes. Apart from observing the chakra, the whole process was also recorded on camera.

Shizune placed a hand on the glass container and the chakra moved towards it, but soon it moved away and began exploring the inner surface of the container. The orange chakra moved like how smoke is in water, the smoke like thing moved along the bottom surface of the container before slowly reaching one inner wall. Then it moved upwards towards the upper surface and moved across the upper part of the container and reached the other end and began moving down. It looked like it was feeling and sensing its surroundings.

The glass container was framed by a black contraption which looked bulky but it succesfully bounded the sample chakra from escaping the glass container. The innovation was developed by Yamato, a CHUNIN agent and Killer Bee, a Jinchuriki. Yamato and Killer B had spent all their lives learning how to control Bijuu Chakra, and with the aid of Root had spent the past five years creating gadgets which could bound Bijuu Chakra in small containers. Bijuu Chakra in small amounts were easy to bound but Bijuu Chakra inside a human host was another story.

GerimisGerimisGerimisGerimisGerimis

In another lab five doors down, two lab attendants were placing back a pair of cryogenic containers back into storage. It would be six months later before the bodies were due for its next check up. As they closed the storage door, the labels of the bodies in the containers were revealed. On metal plates were inscribed: Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki.

After closing the first door, the two attendants worked side by side to lock another three very heavy insulated doors. Finally they reached the main door of the Cryogenic Storage, but just as they were about to push it close Kakashi Hatake's voice came over the PA system.

"Maa boys, an order just came in. Please send them to Shizune in lab A3"

Kotetsu and Izumo, the two attendants nodded and waited until Kakashi left the room before using body languages to voice their frustration at having to open the heavy doors again. It had been almost 15 years since the bodies were stored here and had been checked for damages every six months. The pair were relieved for the bodies but were sighing at the thought of having their leaves frozen for a month in anticipation of preparing the bodies.

Meanwhile Kakashi walked happily towards lab A11, five doors up. He flashed his eye into the scanner and was granted access into the Observation Room where Shizune was. Without words, he passed an Authorization Tab to Shizune who took it automatically without glancing away from the Bijuu Chakra.

"Sakura, end of observation 1515. Go and rest." Shizune advised Sakura which also meant that she wanted her assistant to leave them for discussion.

"Don't worry Shizune, the higher ups wanted a member among the juniors to join in the programme. They specifically asked for you."

Sakura who had stood up and was clearing the table and her laptop quickly looked at Shizune, searching in her mentor's eyes for approval.

Without a word, Shizune slid the monitor of the Authorization Tab awake and scan her finger on it. Her eyes lit up and she smiled widely as she read the words on it. Shizune looked at Kakashi for a second and continued reading the Authorization Tab. It was an order to revive the bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, ahead of schedule. 

"About time," Shizune glanced to Kakashi. Then she passed the Authorization Tab to Sakura. "Please scan your finger into the tab and get on with the preparation. "

Shizune flashed Sakura a smile and the apprentice nodded to her sensei.

"Sakura, as my assistant throughout the revival process, you will have to pick up speed in learning many new procedures. You will conduct second experiment after every first experiment I do.

"Yes sensei," said Sakura energetically. Kakashi's visible eye turned small with glee.

Shizune then turned to Kakashi and said, "Welcome back to ROOT, how long will you stay this time?"

Kakashi's mask moved as he talked. Shizune sensed from his voice that he was feeling very happy about the project.

"I'll be staying here for the duration of the mergence. Sakura, congratulations on the promotion. You will learn a lot from Shizune."

Sakura blushed and bowed in respect towards Kakashi, "I am honoured to be a part of this programme sensei."

She then looked up at Shizune and asked. "I have heard of Minato Namikaze before, in fact everyone knew he died the year I was born. Well, me and my peers who were born that year heard a lot of rumours about him. Would you care to tell me more formally about him sensei?" Sakura eyed Shizune hopefully, before she glanced at Kakashi.

Kakashi waved an arm at Sakura, "Sure, sure. Since we are all in this programme together, I will tell you soon. Who better to tell his life story than his own student, right?"

Sakura gasped, "Wow, oh wow. He was a legend. Thank you Kakashi-sensei. Well I better check with the revival team as procedure decreed. Permission to leave Shizune-sensei."

Shizune nodded and Sakura left along with the Authorization Tab. She knew Sakura was heading to the lab five doors down to help Kotetsu and Izumo with chemical preparation for the bodies. They will need to order some items and chemical from their special labs in Suna, there was only one body being revived every five years, thus they only ordered when the situation demanded it.

They stood together side by side, Shizune and Kakashi. The orange chakra was now circling the glass container slowly. 

"He was known as the Yellow Flash," Kakashi started. "He invented the teleportation jutsu using the chakra of the Kyuubi which we discovered from one of Kaguya's lab." His voice suddenly became hoarse, "and because of the chakra, he was taken from us."

Kakashi looked forlornly at a far off corner of the lab while Shizune glanced at him. She closed the gap between them and placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"I was told that no one was able to control the chakra until he met Kushina Uzumaki. Somehow he successfully fused the Kyuubi's Chakra with Kushina's and manipulated it into some sort of a power source."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Shizune. Shizune could see the sadness and hope inside the man's eye. "I was about twelve when Madara fused the majority of Chakra in his body and transformed into a leviathan, an orange destructive beast. My father fought it while he told me to save the villagers. My father died. But now the same thing is rumoured to happen again, the Kaguya clan is rumoured to be wanting to try something like that again."

"Yes, we should be better equipped now. It's been fifteen years, but we are prepared. But since we don't know the Kaguya clan's strength we are somehow disadvantaged."

"Thank you Shizune," Kakashi turned to face Shizune. "Your research had helped his daughter too. We could have been foster siblings, but my obligations with Root hindered any hope of that."

Shizune blushed, but within the vicinity of the lab, her workplace, she quickly composed herself and smiled.

"Just hope that Sasuke could bring her in voluntarily. We need her to be in the best mental condition because this chakra is very choosy. It picked the host itself. So far 89 mice clones containing the DNA of our prospective Jinchuuriki had been damaged some way or another."

"Sakura told me there were 100 samples. What happened to the other eleven?"

Shizune frowned and pressed some buttons on a monitor. The thin monitor slid down from above and displayed a login interface which she quickly accessed. She clicked here and there until a table of data and pictures of mice, damaged and normal appeared side by side.

"The eleven, let me see….six were normal for a day and self destructed soon after while five showed promising results."

"Whose DNA were they?"

"Minato, Kushina and former Senator Mito Senju."

"Aha…" Kakashi said. He could see the point Shizune was getting at. "So, it is like you said, picky."

"Yes. The mice showed accelerated rate of recovery after being hurt."

"Hey, wasn't Madam Senju a member of the Uzumaki clan, like Kushina," Kalahari interrupted.

Shizune looked back at him aannoyed but still answered, "Yes, the Uzumaki clan were known as being able to hold massive chakra, but Senator Mito's husband Sir Hashirama was adamant that we do not disturb her wife at all. It was rumoured that she had housed this orange chakra before Kushina. But I think after the birth of their daughter, Hashirama got rid of it, or Kaguya stole from her. It was all classified," Shizune explained.

She added, "the sample we had of her DNA was obtained way before Sir Senju blocked us from her. And actually, all along the experiment we have discovered unofficial records showing that at one time all three of them, Mito, Kushina and Minato had been this chakra's Jinchuuriki. We couldn't access Senator Mito as I said…"

Kakashi hummed, "Hmmm. Not while the Senju have political power."

"Furthermore, it is better for the human host to accept their Bijuus willingly, like all the Jinchuurikis who came in by. Mito was forced by her elders. But our present Jinchuuriki, they had accepted their fate. Hope Sasuke would be able to convince her," Shizune said. She knew he realized whom she was referring too.

"He will succeed, he is my student after all," Kakashi said. His only visible eye became beady with a gleeful expression.

"I just hope he isn't using his eyes on her."

"Sasuke has his ways," Kakashi said and looked at Shizune in the eyes and waved a hand at her. "I better be on my way to meet Gai and ask him about Sasuke's mission report."

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the chakra gathering into a shape. Kakashi noticed it and as she turned, he said, "the last time I saw the Chakra it was shaped almost like a Fox. But I think we better wait until Minato wake up to ascertain that."

Shizune nodded and smiled at the white haired man's optimism. She could see the chakra trying to form into a shape, almost like a Fox, like Kakashi said.

GerimisGerimisGerimisGerimisGerimis

Naruko palmed her face when she remembered how she had eaten the ramen Sora brought without qualms yesterday. If she was a historical figure born millenniums ago someone would have invented the saying, 'the fastest way to a silly woman's heart would be by ramen.' Not that her heart was hooked on Sora because of the ramen or something.

Despite that, she was however more relieved that Sasuke hadn't seen her grabbing for the ramen as quick as lighting. She didn't want to think what would happen if Sasuke saw her did that. Sora had left before she could ask whether he'd be visiting Chiyo so Sasuke didn't even know about the ramen. He'd only known about Sora coming when they were back at the hotel and Naruko telling them about Sora's invitation. He didn't convey anything apart from asking where the lunch place was, and Naruko answered that Sora would come to fetch them.

She sighed as she wrapped her body with her towel and headed to the shower. She laughed at the thought of having her brain and heart ache with the thought of boys who were practically strangers. Naruko wasn't even sure why Sasuke seemed to act ice cold towards Sora, or whether it was actually Naruko projecting her feelings on Sasuke. Sasuke did act and look like he was jealous when Sora was around, but Naruko didn't want to hope further as Sasuke was a new found friend while Sora was someone from her past who was not quite a friend. Why would they be jealous of each other, right?

She rested her forehead against the door of the bathroom when the smugness of being fought over by two boys caught her heart. It wasn't right to feel full of oneself just because two guys seemed to show interest in you, Naruko sighed. It could be that they were really into her, or that it was only two guys acting territorial. She huffed as she thought of herself being treated like a possession.

Absent mindedly Naruko started showering and lathering her body with soap. She continued to automatically went through the motions of bathing whilst her mind found a conclusion to her thoughts. She wasn't going to be upfront with them anytime soon so she would have to ignore those thoughts and enjoy her last day at Iwa as normal as a tourist would.

Soon Naruko found herself ready with Sasuke at her side, standing at the front of the hotel waiting for Sora. Sai and Ino were busy ogling at a new batch of flowers planted at the hotel's front garden, even when Naruko had told them about the flowers they'll be seeing later.

While they waited for Sora to come and fetch them, Sasuke moved and stood before her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She looked into those black eyes set against pale skin and swallowed a little. Truthfully she was mesmerized but since she had anticipated Sasuke to confront her this morning, she managed to set a boring expression on her face. She wasn't about to forget his hot and cold treatment towards her, so she decided to play her word out neutral.

"Nothing."

"That isn't an appropriate answer. You'd fail the college entrance exam when you finally sit for one."

"I'm ok." Naruko couldn't stop but smiled a little at Sasuke's mockery of her. She wondered did Sasuke even finish school? He was sure around more on days when he should be in school.

"Hmm. I noticed you didn't wince at all, how's the foot?"

Naruko thought, _Were you asking about Sora or about my foot now?_

"It's less sore than yesterday."

"Good, I wanted to take you out to dinner later." Sasuke flashed a small smile at her. Naruko wondered whether he'd brought her to dinner if her foot was still sore, she also thought whether that was his indirect way of saying he cared about her. However, her thoughts were cut short with the arrival of a massive black MPV at the hotel's front.

The MPV passenger's door slid open and Lee was inside.

"Hey, let's go. I was invited along, Sora asked me to come along."

Naruko called for Ino and Sai from the garden and they bundled into the MPV and headed to their lunch destination.

Ino took out her phone as soon as her foot was planted on the tarred parking to capture the large welcome sign.

"Iwa Lunch and Lounge Orchid Farm." Sai had the pleasure of saying the name of their lunch place out loud.

Lee added, "They only had orchids at the beginning but when Sora invested in here he began adding more local flowers to the mix."

Naruko grinned at Lee's words, Sora hadn't said a word about this place being part of his empire or something. She decided to let it go and just get through the lunch, she reverted to her earlier thoughts, act like how a tourist would.

Lee led them towards the entrance where they entered through a VIP door and through a souvenir shop. There were a lot of orchids motiffed trinkets hung outside the shop, Naruko made a mental note to buy one of the orange shirts with a huge on the front. It was gaudy but since she liked orange and costed only 10 ryo.

"Hi Lee, Naruko and new friends," Sora greeted them.

Naruko glanced towards Sora and saw Sora in a brown jacket with a white tee underneath. He was looking casual compared to his traditional business attire the few times Naruko had met him.

"Good morning Sora. This is Sasuke, Ino and Sai." Naruko decided to introduce her 'new' friends to Sora even if the man didn't catch their names the first few times. But she was sure this was the first time he had met Ino and Sai, but not Sasuke. Sora should have known Sasuke's name by now.

"Oh yes Sasuke, we met at the nursery home." Sora offered a hand to her friends and they gladly took it. Sasuke even offered a nod at Sora which made Naruko's heart relaxed.

"Let's head to the restaurant. It has a nice view of Iwa, Ino and Sai would love it."

Naruko blinked a few times, it looked like Sora did pay attention to her friends likes after all. She let the smiling couple Ino and Sai follow Sora first before feeling a hand on the small of her back and guiding her forwarded. A voice soon after told her, "Don't just stand there looking blank, you'll make the host feel awkward." Naruko made an annoyed face despite the flutter in her heart and looked at Sasuke who was looking relaxed, like he was the one being friends with Sora.

They sat at a table for six made from reclaimed wood. In fact the whole restaurant was made from reclaimed wood with some parts from new wood, but there were also some parts like table legs and frames made from stainless steel. The restaurant was in dark brown and earthly colours, which gave away a warm and modern atmosphere. There were also plants let grown to cover some steel wall or screen. Naruko almost felt like she was at her old home with Chiyo. Only the feeling was the same since this restaurant would probably cost more and looked posh despite the humble materials used.

Sora sat at the head of the table with Lee on the other end. Naruko sat on Sora's left side with Sasuke on her right, while Ino sat on Sora's right side with Sai on her left. They proceeded to order based on the lunch menu.

"Naruko, I am pleased to tell you that this restaurant was inspired by our homes when we were smaller."

Naruko looked at Sora from her menu and replied, "I was just thinking how it felt almost like home."

"Yes Naruko, our memories will continue in these furnitures," Lee said while writing down his lunch choice on an order form. "I sourced half of the wood from our home town."

Then Sora added, "Remember the wall with the plants at the back of your house, well I took the idea and presented to my decorator and he suggested using movable-steel frames as indoor decors. I had originally thought about brick walls with plants on it."

"So, you can move the partition around the larger space and divide it into smaller spaces with the use of greenery," Ino chimed in happily. "Can I borrow your idea? Maybe tweak it a bit."

"Gladly, but royalty at ten percent a year." Then Sora laughed, "No. I was kidding, just don't wholly copy it. I think my decorator spent a week designing it, so to respect him just be inspired."

Ino nodded and laughed, "Certainly. I wouldn't want to steal someone's idea. I am a business woman and I know how it hurts to have some idea stolen from you."

"A business woman, we better exchange cards after this. So what business are you into?"

"I am doing props for event, event decorations but I have a flower shop on the side."

"So you're thinking of expanding any of the business? How about your boyfriend, Sai right? Sorry I didn't notice the ring."

Ino smiled, "Fiance, yes. We are thinking of expanding the flower business since we had a lot of demand vs supply."

"Then maybe I can suggest a supplier or two," Sora eyed Sai this time.

"Gladly," the paler man smiled at Sora and then looked at Ino.

They fell into an easy conversation with Sora, Lee and Ino doing most of the talking. When the food arrived Sora dedicated a minute of telling how it was prepared. Sasuke didn't say a word as he wasn't addressed at all and all Naruko had to answer was Yes or No.

After desserts, Ino, Sai and Sasuke followed Lee to the garden to see some new orchids and other flowers while Naruko stayed behind to ogle at some Catleya orchids in the front part of the garden.

Sora strolled towards her and commented, "Your friends were delighted to see many beautiful flowers here."

"There aren't that much orchids in Konoha. Have you ever been to Konoha, Sora?" Naruko looked at Sora and the older man looked at her.

Sora thought for awhile and answered, "I've been there with my father years ago but not in a few years. My father just let me travel since I turned 18, so I had only travelled for around two years. I'm thinking of visiting Konoha after this."

"Well, ring me later. Maybe we can have lunch on me. Just tell me earlier so I can treat you to something fancy."

"Ok. I wanted to see this beautiful flower which had recently been marketed there."

"Oh. Ino never told me anything about any flower like you said."

Sora laughed, "I was actually teasing about you. You have bloomed like a flower indeed."

"What is it you want Sora?" Naruko had a tough time receiving praises, in fact she had received too much sarcasm in her short life time compared to praises. So naturally she was acting like Sora was annoying her.

"I am saying as it is Naru, since you've gone you have changed. I like you."

Naruko turned around avoiding Sora's face. "Maybe I should join them."

But before she could walk away, Soragm grabbed for her wrist.

"Let go Sora."

"Why?"

Naruko grimaced and turned around, her eyes as big as saucers with disbelief. "I am not sure what you want but all these sweet talks are weird. I barely know you."

"I want to know you as more than friend."

Naruko wrenched her hand away. "I don't want to be rude, but I don't have anything to you. I am not going to return to Iwa."

Sora laughed, "I didn't even ask you for that."

"Then?"

"Like I said, I just wanted a chance time get to know you closer. You have been around that friend of yours. I only had this chance to tell you I like you now."

Naruko stilled. She was sure she and Sasuke were just friends but she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be more with someone else. She remembered Iruka's words about grabbing for a higher aim apart from just work, leisure and friends.

"Or do you have someone else?"

Naruko smiled, "I don't have anyone yet in my life. I will probably won't have anyone special yet because I just remembered what my friend, or mentor said. He told me to aim more from life."

Sora sighed. "I think I have exhausted all my means."

"Visit me in a year or two Sora, but I am not promising anything. Only, maybe as friends, if you could do that."

Naruko was sure she would have something else in mind l, but with whom and how it goes she didn't want to wonder yet.

"Ok then. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We are only children. Who knows there might be a nicer girl along the way."

Sora hoped there was, but at the moment there weren't a better catch than Naruko for him.

"I better get to my friends. They might want to share something with me."

"Ok, ladies first."

Sora's face fell as Naruko turned away from him. He really wanted Naruko to respond positively to his proposal, but being friends with her was enough for now. He wasn't looking for anything else other than his father's business and Naruko. I'll wait a year.

With that numbing thought he wore a smile on his face and walked after Naruko to the garden.

Ino and Sai were ogling an array of colourful flowers on a flower bed. Sasuke was with Lee a few feet away, looking and poking at a bonsai tree.

"Hey Naruko, I noticed you weren't wincing at all." Ino suddenly said from her flower ogling.

"I don't feel pain at all," Naruko flexed her foot and had the urge to pirouette on her formerly sprained foot.

"Great! Me and Sai thought we'd go back to Konoha first tonight. There's something up with one of our high profile clients so…"

"Today? How about us?"

"Ahh, sure if you want. Are all your bags packed?"

"Not yet, but I will get to it after wex get back."

"Well then, it's settled. But we need to ogle some more flowers," Sai added.

"Sure love." Ino kissed her fiance's cheek a and continued with her watching.

Everything happened in a flurry after that. Sora had remained friendly until it was time to say goodbye. He only shook her arm although she kissed him on his cheek. She smiled dumbly as the realization that he was serious about her sunk in.

They packed and went to the train station th at night, with Sai already changing their tickets to tonight.

Naruko started resignedly at her hometown of Iwa and hoped that she could find a home in Konoha.

It was time to depart. Naruko zipped her bag and placed it on the floor next to her bed.

"Ready sweetheart?" Naruko looked surprised at the person addressing her. It was Ino, and she smiled while sliding into the older woman's side. Ino wrapped her hands around Naruko and squeezed the younger girl. Ino must have thought that Naruko was sad about leaving Iwa when she had been gladder than sad.

"Where's your bag? I'm sending everything down first." Sasuke said suddenly appearing before her. He looked at Naruko with those dark eyes and winked. He stepped into her room and took the bag.

Naruko unlatched herself from Ino's hug and the older woman let her go. She double checked the room for anything else she could've have left behind and smiled happily. Never had she imagined saying goodbye to Iwa.


	13. Chapter 13 - Decisions Decisions

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D.

Synopsis : Sasuke, meets Naruko and is missioned to persuade her to join the Jinchuuriki program. As a super soldier he was sceptical of the weak blonde's ability to be part of his organization. But an order is an order, and he befriends her in his bastardly way and promises her three wishes. What's up with that?

* * *

 **Chapter 13 :** **Hey Foxy Lady**

Sasuke smirked at the sight of Naruko bundled in blankets on her train bed, she was reading something which she took great care to hide from everyone. Sasuke saw her mouthing something from the book but couldn't quite catch what it was. He wanted to activate his Mangekyo, but couldn't. His eyes were also starting to itch as his medication had finished with their unscheduled stay at Iwa. Shizune had warned him to not to use his modified eyes unless there's a dire circumstance warranting it. He continued watching Naruko who was so deep into reading her book that she hadn't even noticed him eyeing her intensely for the past five minutes. Her position slightly backing him was also a cause as to why she remained ignorant of the dark eyed boy.

Sasuke sighed inwardly for this girl was being one tough nut to crack though she had shown him some positive feedbacks a few times. But, she had also acted icy on some moments, Sasuke wondered why. Maybe it was like how Sai had told Sasuke in front of Ino that one time, that women were complexer emotionally compared to men. Ino had then added, saying that women especially the normal human ones were much more complexer than any female CHUNIN and ROOT combined, and they all had laughed at that little commentary.

However this was no laughing matter despite how mundane and how relaxed this mission was. This was Sasuke's first mission in dealing with humans without the involvement of force not that he was allowed to use his new modified eyes anyway. He thought that he was failing in some aspects at the persuading part he was still optimist at his mission's target, he will bring this prospective Jinchuuriki without any force.

Sasuke closed his eyes when he saw Naruko looking at him, she must have felt his piercing gaze boring on her face moments ago. He continued breathing slowly like he was sleeping. Then he heard the shuffling of something moving and the pats of footsteps gently moving on the floor. A little while later it was silence, still Sasuke kept listening and then he heard a few more soft steps until he could feel a presence in front of him. There was something blocking the air conditioning from blowing onto his face and he knew who it was.

Opening his eyes Sasuke decided to scare the girl a little.

"Boo!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

And she fell slumped on the floor surprised.

Sasuke chuckled and proceeded to spring from his bed towards the fallen girl.

"It's about time. You have been busy reading all night long."

Naruko crept away from him, "Some people had other better things to do than pretending to be sleep and scaring people."

Sasuke offered a hand to Naruko which was hesitantly taken. He lifted her to her feet and she began smoothing her clothes like she needed to be presentable in the middle of the night.

"What were you reading?" Sasuke asked.

"Notes. I just received email that the college entrance exam will open on September."

"So that's your future plan?"

"One of it. Now, where's Ino and Sai?"

Sasuke didn't press further about the exam thing, he had other pressing matter to worry her.

"Still at the tv room I assume, they wanted to watch the movie marathon about ancient spies."

"The Leaf Nin Trilogy, ooh I've watched that," Naruko said excitedly but then fell into her earlier serious mode. "Well I think that was enough reading for a night," she said while scratching her head. I need to sleep now."

"Ok, But can you accompany me to the cafe? I am hungry."

"Why didn't you go earlier?"

"Eating alone is no fun," and that was not a lie. Sasuke found that he liked eating with his comrades, his friends and Naruko was one.

"Ok, it's no use being friends if we let our friends eat alone right?" Naruko smiled and grabbed for her jacket. "Well, let's go Mr Peeping Tom, ladies first."

Sasuke let the shorter blonde led the way as he grabbed for his own leather jacket. He was relieved that the girl was thinking of him as friend, _Finally,_ from her own lips.

* * *

Karin had been one of Sasuke fangirls since she was inducted into CHUNIN at fourteen. She guessed that if Sasuke ever went to a normal high school he would have a million fangirls by now, maybe even had some fan accounts on media social pages and several restraining orders. She knew he had several admirers among his same aged Chunin peers, plus a few among the seniors known as Jounins. Rin and Shizune were fans but since they were older they did not pursue him like she did, if they did it would be paedophile. Karin snickered at her thoughts.

Unlike the CHUNIN who grew up within the military body, Karin was originally an outsider. Karin, Suigetsu were genetically modified humans who were only discovered when Orochimaru's hidden quarter was brought down. The military when they discovered the trio, had wanted to bring them to their labs for their scientists to dissect but Danzo had swooped in the moment he knew of their existence. ROOT grabbed them and had appropriately contained them and now they were proudly part of CHUNIN, though the only ones on active outdoor duty were Karin and Suigetsu. Juugo did not trust himself enough to be in the outside world and so was assigned to work with the animal unit along with Kiba and Shino.

Karin raked a finger through her auburn hair as she grimaced at her bitter past. She had found similar minds among her follow CHUNIN especially among her same aged peers. She had found her family amongst them, but not without a year of intensive psychology treatment to unlearn her previous thoughts and actions regarding her worth and role in as a human and as a member of CHUNIN and society.

"What do you think about Sasuke?" Karin asked Sakura, who was busy shining her black combat boots.

"Instead of thinking about him, why don't you think about your obviously eternal foe as a love interest?"

Karin pouted and rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk about what's in my mind, I am interested in what is on your mind."

"Do I need to be honest here, what do I get from it?" Sakura asked. Hinata then waltzed into the room and plunked on Sakura's bed with a spoon in her closed mouth and a tub of ice cream on her hand. Tenten followed soon behind, pushing Karin aside to make place for herself. Temari walked in and leaned against the door.

"Temari, why are you here?" Sakura asked while smiling happily.

"Why are you keeping tabs on Sakura's interest, or are you still interested in pursuing Sasuke?"

"Yes I am still interested in him, but I am not making progress after two years, though I have also interest in a certain white haired person. No, don't ask about Mr liquid. So I would like to know who might be his prospective bride be," Karin grinned.

"It's a waste of time to hope. Just ask him yourself Karin, I did ask Neji myself. I don't know why but suddenly one fine week I had nothing against him and then another week I was suddenly acting silly around him. He asked me what was wrong with me and I denied it for another month and look at we, we aren't the most romantic couple but we are there now."

"Lucky for you Neji isn't one asshole of a guy," Hinata suddenly chimed in happily.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and said, "I'd rather you ask me how I feel about Itachi."

Karin laughed out loud and leaned back heavily on Tenten who just pushed the auburn haired girl forward. "That one is far out of reach, like how Kimmimaro and Kakashi are."

"What, you mean they don't look at the likes of us?" Tenten asked.

"They might not look at you because of Neji, well that's obvious but those elitists don't have time for girls."

Sakura set her shiny boots aside and said, "That's why I look at them, they are far more entertaining to fantasize about rather than your own, brother in comrade."

"You see Sasuke as your own brother?" Karin snapped at Sakura.

"He did look at me like a sister."

"Did he say that?" Temari walked across the room and sat beside Hinata.

"I assumed," Sakura said. " It's better if we left those childish aspiration aside and what we can have.

"How do you think about Shikamaru?" Karin suddenly asked Temari.

"More than a brother." Temari smiled and added, "I'm here to ask one of you to take me around the base, I'll be here for the remainder of the year and next year."

"You CHUNIN now?"

"Yes, but I am also overseeing Gaara's transition here under my father's order."

"Ooh," the other three girls answered in unison. They had heard of the JInchuuriki program but weren't permitted to ask until the unveilment which was expected soon.

"Now, have you gone to first base with-Shika?" Karin asked. She knew that's the only thing they can talk about now.

"Yes," Temari said.

Tenten tried to look uninterested but her gleaming eyes betrayed her stony face.

"At my house when he was there with Gai and Danzo to propose to my father about the Jinchuuriki program."

"Ahh," Karin said and then turned to Sakura, "See, Temari is much more straightforward than you."

Sakura ignored Karin and grabbed for her towel, ever since Ino was emancipated, she had to bear Karin's presence along with her annoying questions. She wishes she could get a new roommate somehow though that was impossible. Then she remembered and turned around, "Who are you rooming with-Temari?"

"I am rooming in with Gaara. So you're still left with no roommates?"

"Nope."

Temari smiled and stood, "I better get to my brother now. We are having a virtual meeting with my father in an hour."

Sakura waved a hand at Temari and turned to Karin, "My love life is non existent. If you want to know wait until Sasuke's back or if you want ask Itachi if he would consider dating me."

Karin gaped at Itachi's name and fell on the bed like she was fainting. Tenten and Hinata moved on to other topics while Sakura proceeded to her bathroom.

Sakura hadn't thought about her feelings towards Sasuke at all, she just used Itachi as a distraction because like she had mentioned he was among the elite Jounins in CHUNINS. Untouchable, only to be seen from afar.

* * *

After twenty minutes of mundane topics filled with tea sipping and cake munching, Sasuke decided to be upfront.

"So what is it with you and Sora?" Sasuke decided to be straight to the point.

Naruko's eyes bulges at the question, but decided that in the middle of the night honesty is much more appreciated.

"We don't have anything, friends maybe? I am not sure how close if a friend we are."

"So I am your friend?" Sasuke asked. Cake finished, tea cup empty.

"Let me refill that for you." Naruko quickly fetched his cup and headed to the coffee and tea counter for some more tea.

"You are mine, and I don't have a lot." Sasuke's voice sounded earnest.

"Hmmm. You, Ino and Sai might be the closest friend I have right now." Her admission was accompanied by a slight blush in her cheeks.

Sasuke leaned back on his chair, " thanks for the refill."

"No problemo."

"Tell me, apart from the cinema, where do you often spend your time."

"After Iruka, my housemate and mentor left, I spend it mostly at home. Sometimes I spend with Ino and some colleague from the cinema."

"So, you don't spend much time outside."

"No, I am saving up for college."

"Where are you thinking of going to?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko thought for a bit, "Maybe Konoha Community College. I heard that they have an excellent program for full time workers. I might be able to afford their fees."

Sasuke had done a few surveys of his own. Community colleges were the most affordable and accredited with Fire Country board of education. It also had weekend classes and night classes for working adults. He could see Naruko excelling in her studies if she managed to get inside there.

"I am also a full time student and working too." In his mind he added, _In fact I am working right now._

"You don't look at all like a student."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Why are you suddenly nice to me?" Naruko suddenly asked.

Sasuke frowned, "Aren't we friends?"

"Yeah." Naruko got tired of stating the obvious. She decided not to bring up Sasuke's hot and cold treatment of her. She wasn't going to meet him anytime soon anyway.

Sasuke wiped some coffee stains on the table and said, "I saw you reading textbooks and doing some studying. I know that college life involved a lot of money and dedication, but by being a full time worker and studying part time you are stretching yourself thin. So, I have a proposal for you."

Naruko looked suspiciously at Sasuke and then at her empty tea cup. She looked at a faraway point and frowned.

"Do you want a refill?" Sasuke asked this time.

"I'm fine," she said.

Ignoring her, Sasuke took her cup and went to the coffee and tea counter to refill the girl's drink. He returned to the table and the girl eyed him carefully.

"You and I are going to see a lot of each other after this if you accept my proposal."

"Why would I want that?"

"Because I study there too, Sai and Ino were my seniors."

Naruko paused and sipped on her drink. She wiped her mouth and added a sachet of sugar in her drink, Sasuke had refilled tea without sugar for her.

"Are the people there as nice as you?"

Sasuke smirked, and replied. "I am the worst there, so don't worry."

"Tell me what do I get if I go to whatever this place that you have?"

Sasuke smiled but deep down inside he felt silly for talking cryptically like that. He wasn't sure how Naruko would take to joining a secret military organization which was aiming to experiment on her. He felt guilty that maybe her dreams to enter college and study for whatever degree she wanted to pursue wouldn't materialize. He was sure that the CHUNIN wouldn't leave her uneducated, but she would lead a regimented life. He wasn't sure how the Jinchuuriki program was run but he would bet all his savings which was almost a million now he assumed that it wasn't that different from his.

"First of all there is no entrance exam, all expenses paid, it's a scholarship program based on your semester performance. The fee for first semester is free and the next depends on your performance. You even get allowances when you perform tasks which are age appropriate, like cleaning the living quarters, help in the kitchen and other daily and weekly tasks."

"Sounds fair." Naruko then blinked her sleepy eyes at Sasuke.

"You are sleepy already, I'll tell you later."

Yawning, Naruko stretched and blinked at Sasuke. "No, I'm good. So what are the courses available there?"

"There's communication, technical stuff, sports science, martial arts and laboratory studies but that one is not recommended for you. You'll burst your brain thinking about formula and science stuff. There's also minor interests like visual art, performing arts and maybe accounting if you want the skill.

Naruko shot Sasuke a glare at that jab at her ability to comprehend certain subjects. But she was interested at the prospect of learning a combination of so many things available under one roof. Sasuke had implied that it was free, but she thought that it sounded too good to be true.

"Can I have a tour of some kind or is there a website to visit. What's the name of this place?"

"The place's name is CHUNIN, short for Children Unit Intelligence. It is a private organization where children from six months old to twenty one can realize the best of their ability."

"Hmm, it isn't a decision which I can make overnight," Naruko groaned.

"I'll give you a week before I go back there. I won't be seeing you for three months after this."

"Yeah whatever," Naruko rolled her eyes.

Sasuke stood and picked up his cup and plate and placed them on a container for dirty dishes.

"You leaving?"

"Nope, not exactly. I am thinking of joining Ino and Sai."

"Well, I'll head back to bed." Naruko said. There it is again, Sasuke being ignorant of her. Naruko thought he was not acting like a gentleman at all.

"Hmmm."

* * *

Naruko was disappointed when Sasuke did not accompany her back to their sleeping coaches. She wondered if he would even be there for her if she entered this CHUNIN academy.

She lay on her bed thinking of reading another chapter on Additional Mathematics, but in five minutes she was down.

When Sasuke came back from the TV room, he was alone as Ino and Sai had fallen asleep at the comfortable bean bags they have over there. He smiled when he saw Naruko lying with the opened book on her chest. He gently removed the book and covered her with a blanket which was already covering her from the waist down. Afterwards he lay on his bed and quickly let himself fall asleep. They will arrive in another three hours and he wanted to be ready for when Naruko woke up.

* * *

Naruko woke up when the train entered Konoha, but it would be twenty minutes more before the train would arrive at Konoha Station. She quickly got up and made her way to the wash room to wash her face and gather her things. She noticed that Ino and Sai were still sleeping, they looked really good even when they were unconscious. Naruko sighed as she wiped her drool on her face towel.

When she finished washing her face, Naruko wiped her face while walking from the wash room to their quarters. Sasuke was already awake and smiled at her. Naruko stared confusingly at his sunny disposition, when he had been broody and only a little warm during the mornings at Iwa.

Naruko ignored and began gathering her text book, toiletries and towel into her bag. She was just about to grab for her phone and check on her emails or text messages when Sasuke handed her a brochure.

"Here's all you need to know about CHUNIN."

"Thank you." she said and glanced at him. Sasuke smiled again. Naruko turned around and continuing grabbing for her phone. She thought about asking Ino and Sai later when Sasuke is not around. She did not feel like sharing her qualms with Sasuke yet. They were still new at this friendship thing and Sasuke would probably fire her worries down, especially when she would whine about leaving her current comfortable situation for something unknown.

Ino and Sai soon woke up and they all waited until they reach Konoha. Naruko had packed her stuff into her bag and all the souvenier in another carry bag. Sasuke had only a bag since he did not stock on souvenier as much as Ino and Sai. Ino and Sai even had some flower saplings with them which they will fetch later from the baggage carriage.

They all bundled into a single taxi and they sent Naruko to her house first. Naruko was suddenly apprehensive about being left alone. Earlier, she had declined Ino's offer at bunking at her apartment as Ino knew that the trip might make Naruko averse at being alone again. They had been inseparable for almost a week and Naruko had liked it. But life must go on, so Naruko had intended to spend some time alone in the hopes of getting back to her regular tempo in Konoha. She had work tomorrow and Ino had mentioned that she and Sai had some work to do later, so she might as well be on her now.

Naruko was so deep in thought that she had not noticed that she was searching for her house keys at the front of the door with Sasuke standing beside her. She was poking the wrong key twice into the keyhole when Sasuke commented.

"Thinking of another holiday already?"

Surprised, Naruko looked at him and said, "Eh, what? Why are you here. Oh, yes."

Naruko remembered vaguely that Ino had asked Sasuke to accompany her to the door but she wasn't even aware that the boy had been following her from behing. She quickly checked her keys for the right one and opened the door. Sasuke helped haul Naruko's beg inside her house but he didn't enter.

"So, see you next time," Naruko said awkwardly.

"Sure." That was all Sasuke said.

Naruko had nothing at home, no food nor drink and Sasuke hadn't forced his way into her house so she reckoned that it would be ok to not ask him if he wanted to come in. But before she could think further suddenly she felt Sasuke's hand cupping her cheek for a moment and letting it go. Without any further word, he left her. Naruko was left breathless with that single act. She quickly closed her doors and throw herself onto her red sofa bed.

Naruko caressed her cheek where Sasuke had touched and grinned like crazy. She thought she might be fifty percent agreeing with the accepting the CHUNIN already, seeing Sasuke constantly was not such a bad idea.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** I thought how sixteen years old can be so moody and emotional, and inconsistent since they are easily affected by the things around them. Well, Naruko had a long way to mature anyway. Reviews, but please don't kill me.


	14. Chapter 14 - Patented Patience

**Chapter 14**

 **Patented Patience**

Naruko looked boringly at her punch card, she had no reason to take a leave today and her pain in her sprained foot had completely gone. The doctor she had seen as soon as she set foot in Konoha had told her to see him again if the pain returned but after a day of rest there was no pain. So, reluctantly she slipped into her uniform and waited for Konan for her ride to work. It was her first day riding with Konan, so she made sure to wait early at the bus stop.

The carpooling thing with Konan was only decided last night. Konan had called her in the middle of the night asking about her arrangement to work and Naruko told her that she was taking a hired car to work paid for by Iruka. Konan had taken the trouble to call Iruka beforehand and insisted that they ride to work together.

It was 12.05 am when Konan called, "My bandmates are taking over a music shop, two floors down from the cinema. They live only a block from your house, so I agreed that we all should carpool together. We will all save money."

Naruko was reluctant at first and she had called Iruka after Konan called. The sleepy man just said, "I am glad that you have friends to go to work with. Don't worry I already paid three months advanced petrol money to her and the previous driver was ok with having to reimburse my money. You just wait for her at the bus stop, she'll fetch you on time."

There wasn't much that she could say about that, the hired car she took to work wasn't a very delightful ride either. The hired driver Iruka had assigned for Naruko preferred to drive in silence while Naruko sat alone at the back. Naruko hoped that she could socialize well with Konan's friends since they looked like the nice people type.

But when Konan fetched her this morning, the guys were absent. They had left for a last minute performance at a weekend music festival, and Konan couldn't come along as she was taking over from Kakashi who was off somewhere else.

After clocking in, Naruko headed to the office to check out her shift for the remainder of the week. Konan had stopped at the entrance to enquire the guards about something so Naruko entered the office alone. Kakashi was doing the schedules this week despite not being around, and had moved their shifts so everyone had to share works since they were a little understaffed. Even Konan had to man the counter during lunch hour. They were also calling in a few of the other outlet managers to help them out, but they would only arrive in the evening as patrons usually fill seats after office hours.

Naruko sighed as she saw that she was to man the counter today and would be on maintenance tomorrow. Konan had mentioned that two of their employees were down with flu, and won't return until Monday. So Naruko knew that she would definitely work on the weekends, and the Friday to Sunday schedule confirmed her assumptions.

Feeling dehydrated and hungry, Naruko headed to the pantry where free breakfasts were served for the morning crew. She had about twenty minutes before they needed to prepare the cash registry at 9.30 am and open shop at 10.00 am.

Inside the pantry, there were an assortment of food. There were fried noodles, fried rice and sandwiches. Naruko was unconsciously licking her lips when she saw that the fried noodle came with fried chicken today. There were usually eggs and sausages but Konan had ordered extra today. As she was unboxing the pack of food, a lazy voice called out her name.

"Naruko, long time no see. How's the foot?"

Naruko looked at the source of the voice and saw Kakashi dressed in jeans and a black t shirt underneath his leather jacket, but not without his mask. He was leaning against the door. She was a little surprised to see Kakashi appearing at work this esrly, since Kakashi was supposed to be away. He also never showed up before ten am the earliest so to confirm her surprise Naruko checked her watch and for sure it was only 9.15 am.

"You too, long time no see," Naruko addressed Kakashi as she glanced at the man and then continued to sit down and start eating. She was really hungry the moment the fried noodle smell wafted into her nose so she decided to ignore her boss for awhile.

Kakashi wasn't offended and instead entered the pantry, "I am glad you are back at work." He opened the refrigerator to fetch a can of coffee.

"Yes. It's been nice being away from work," she said.

Kakashi opened the can and placed it on the table. Naruko suddenly remembered that Kakashi was wearing a mask, and she stopped shoveling the food into her mouth and waited for Kakashi to pull down his mask to drink. Today might be her lucky day to see Kakashi unmasked. However, instead of drinking the coffee, he sat down and chuckled before he spoke again.

"You need to work, to pay for the vacation you deserved. So if you want more vacations you better work your ass off."

"Yes boss," Naruko said while grinning at Kakashi. "One life to work my ass off for the vacation of a lifetime."

"That's true," Kakashi piped in.

Naruko deliberately watched as Kakashi stood and grab a piece of tissue to wrap around the cold can. He sat down again and played with the opened can of drink. Naruko could see that Kakashi wasn't about to unveil his face in front of her, so she continued to spoon the noodle into her mouth.

"If you had a chance," Kakashi spoke. Naruko continued to chew her food and look at her boss who sat two chairs away from her. The table could fit around six people and there were still food available for the morning crew, but still no one was coming in.

"If you had a chance," Kakashi started again, "to change your life, would you grab it?"

Naruko was now on her last spoonful of noodles, so she chowed it down before washing it down with a gulp of drink. Kakashi waited while she wiped her mouth.

"I suppose I would grab it, whatever that chance is anyway... What are you on about Kakashi? That was such a vague question."

Kakashi laughed. He stood up and this time grabbed a straw from a box on another small table and placed it into the can's opening. He remained standing and continued, ""You know that working in a cinema isn't something that you will do forever right?"

Naruko rolled her eyes, "I am well aware of that. In fact, I think I might quit sooner than I think." Naruko said.

"That's actually good to hear. I am more to let you come back here as a manager when you graduated. oo, are you planning to go back to school?"

Naruko threw her empty noodle box into a trashcan and pondered to Kakashi. "I have been thinking about that for some time now, but I can't see myself attending school like a normal teenager. I am afraid that I won't be able to last long. Things have been different."

"How long have you been away from school?" Kakashi asked.

"Since this year only, but… when I see the kids at school back in Iwa… I don't think I could go back to that. Iruka had me registered for college entrance exam next year. I am thinking of attending the local college, maybe taking a certificate in something which piqued my interest. I have to take a day's leave to meet with Iruka and a consultant from the college maybe. I don't know, I have another few months to think about these things."

"It's good to know that you aren't completely abandoning academics in favour of working. The last decade since I have gotten to know Iruka, I have seen him go against odds to get where he is now. He wasn't a privileged kid, but he worked his ass off to get to where he is now."

Naruko smiled, Iruka had been drumming into her the importance of academics but Naruko was not completely sure whether she would be following Iruka's way of life. She was only sixteen after all, but unlike other teenagers who have parents and guardians to guide them through the post high school journey, she only had Iruka.

"He told me that one too many times," she said agreeing with Iruka words many months ago before he left. He had not gone home to Konoha at all since he started and it was nearing the end of the year. That greatly reminded her that she had only covered half of the syllabus Iruka had told her to study. She will need to sit for some mock tests before she sat for the actual college entrance exams. She wondered whether furthering her study in a college near to Iruka would be better than a college in Konoha. Apart from that, there was also the offer from Sasuke as well, free education and all. But Naruto wasn't sure if Iruka would readily agree to that.

"The sky's the limit," Kakashi continued again vaguely as his eyes turned half moon.

"Reach for the stars," Naruko exclaimed.

"Well, see you around as I'm off to where I should be. I am here early because I need to drop something with Konan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you around boss." Naruko smiled at the vagueness of her boss' whereabouts.

After Kakashi left, Naruto was suddenly aware that her boss hadn't sip the drink in front of her at all. She laughed and wondered whether she will be able to see Kakashi's face anytime soon.

Kakashi's words, though vague, rang in her head. She was very sure working in a cinema was not something she would do for long, but deciding on what to do besides working was tougher than she thought.

* * *

Sasuke stood for a second outside of the grey door before he knocked on it.

"Come in," answered the person inside.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. Maito Guy, Jounin and currently in charge of the Jinchuuriki program was wearing a short sighted glass reading a folder. He was seated behind a huge mahogany table with an opened laptop on one side of it and a stack of closed folders on another side.

"Ahh, Sasuke. You came on time. I am sorry to interrupt your morning class for this meeting to happen... but I need your report on this matter as soon as possible. Have a seat."

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the opposite leather chair. He was dressed in a pair of military green uniform, matched with a khaki Chuunin vest and a pair of laced up boots. Maito Guy as a Jounin, wore a navy blue military outfit, grey Jounin vest and also a pair of black boots.

"Here's the surveillance report from your visit to Iwa," Gai handed the folder that he was holding to Sasuke. Sasuke took the folder and closed it to read it from the cover. He smirked, he knew he was going to be watched anyway. ROOT was very serious about this Jinchuuriki project it seems. There were pictures from when she fell in the river. If Sasuke wasn't schooled in controlling his emotions, he would have blushed by now. But he remained stoic and browsed through the pictures as if it was someone else in the picture holding a girl in his arms.

"Danzo ordered all her actions and interactions with you to be recorded, he wanted to be sure that she would side with us. What are your own personal analysis from the mission?"

Sasuke sat straighter and answered, "She was normal. Too normal and weak. But she seemed ready to enter Chuunin, as she seemed interested in the academics factor."

"That sounded good. She might seem weak to you now. But when she is fused with the Bijuu, she will gain strength and power even beyond our greatest trained Chuunin. We need her to trust you, so she would have someone to confide in during her weakest moment. Right now we need you two to be the best of friends."

Sasuke smiled, he was sure they were friends now. But he would have to adjust so much if he and Naruko were to be the best of friends. Deep in his mind he suspected that she might even felt something more for him, but he was not about to entertain that notion when this was a serious mission and not a walk in the park.

The phone on Guy's table rang and he promptly picked it up. "Yes speaking…. Now? Ok. We'll be there in ten."

"We need to meet Danzo now. Let's go."

Danzo's office was only a floor above the Jounin's offices. They were cleared for entrance by two scary looking guards and a handful of scanners.

"Good morning Uchiha-kun, Gai-san. Please have a seat," Danzo said as they entered his office.

"Thank you Danzo-sama," Gai greeted in return.

"I am sorry to drag you from your class today Uchiha-kun, I heard that Rin was having quite an interesting class on using chakra to heal. I will assign a replacement class for you later this week to make up for this impromptu meeting. These are Killer B-san and Yamato-san, they will work with both of you on this mission. Yamato-san, if you would proceed with the mission background."

"Thank you Danzo-sama We have information that the Kaguya clan had intercepted Jinchuuriki's Utakata, Yugito Nii and Roshi from their homelands. We have also received evidence that they had two other Bijuus in their possession. But as yet we are not certain of their identities."

Danzo looked solemnly at Yamato and then proceeded to look at Sasuke, "Uchiha-kun we need you to invite Uzumaki Naruko to CHUUNIN first thing tonight. We will provide a few bodyguards who will watch her from afar until we fetch her. Based on the report, she had full trust in you by now so you should have no problem to bring her here tonight."

Killer B stood up and bowed to Danzo, "Danzo-sama, I would like to propose that we include Sasuke-kun into the programme. We have already concluded in the recent test with Itachi, Fugaku, Shisui and Mikoto that the Sharingan could control the bijuu chakra. We need to test Sasuke-kun's Sharingan further, but we have gained substantial evidence that the Sharingan is effective when it comes to controlling the Chakra beasts."

Danzo smiled and nodded, "I have looked at the report this morning and I agree with you. I was thinking of sending Itachi based on his experience with Killer B and Yagura."

Maito Gai made a surprised face and held his hand up to interrupt Danzo but the CHUUNIN leader lifted his hand slightly at Gai and continued talking.

"But after I have discussed with the higher ups and read the mission report, I agree with Killer B and Yamato-san that Sasuke is more suited for this mission since he had been befriending the prospective Jinchuuriki on a more personal level."

Maito Gai smiled and put his hand down.

Danzo nodded to Gai and Yamato, "Yamato-san and Maito-Gai, please hand in the preliminary report before sundown. Killer B, I look forward for you to train our newest Jinchuuriki as soon as we infuse her with the Bijuu Chakra."

Killer B nodded and looked from Danzo to Yamato. Then he flexed his muscles and stood. He struck a pose with his hands pointing to himself and began rapping, "This is Killer B ready to serve, hey Jinchuuriki do you know your purpose, I will share all my experience and years of training, so brace yourself and let's start preparing.

Maito Gai started crying and clapping while Yamato smiled. Danzo who had gotten used to his subordinates antics just let them enjoy the entertainment for a minute before standing up and gesturing to Gai.

"Gai-san, please escort Uchiha-kun to the Jinchuriki quarters. I have something to discuss with Yamato-san."

"Of course Danzo-sama, Gai stood and bowed to Danzo, before turning to Sasuke and Killer B. "Let's go meet the bright little ones at the Jinchuuriki wing."

Killer B who was already standing then bowed down to Yamato and led the way to the Jinchuuriki quarters. Sasuke followed behind Gai and Killer B, out of Danzo's office heading towards the West, the CHUUNIN section was located on the East. They walked through several doors before taking the lift to level 9 and entered a heavily guarded compound.

Killer B scanned his eyes into the door of the main entrance as the guards nodded to him. As soon as the main door to the Jinchuuriki quarters opened, Sasuke saw that the Jinchuuriki wing was a normal looking house with a Zen Garden. The sky was shining brightly and it was almost afternoon. They walked into the Zen garden the size of two netball courts, with a fountain at the end which was connected with a pool with Koi fishes in it. There were a few cherry blossoms trees lining the garden which provided shades. Under the trees Sasuke saw a teenager in maroon robe, sitting down cross legged with his hands resting on each of his knees. The teen did not show any reaction when they walked past him, Gai smiled at the teenager and entered a white house at the end of the garden.

Killer B opened the doors to the house and announced, "Good afternoon, anyone home?"

A girl in white shirt, white shorts and sneakers, flew towards Killer B and hugged him. When she let go she whined, "You haven't been home for a week, I hope your mission was a success. Gaara had gone into meditation and stopped talking three days ago, and Yagura is off on a mission with Root."

Fuu smiled at Maito Gai and Sasuke. "Gai-sensei, who have we here? I am bored to death from talking to myself. How are you? I am Fuu. Are you a Jinchuuriki?"

Gai laughed and gestured to a sofa set not far from them. Sasuke looked around him and noted the normal looking living quarters of the Jinchuuriki. Gai noticed Sasuke looking around and began explaining, "Danzo wanted to make sure that the Jinchuuriki still lived normally so he made their quarters as comfortable as a normal home."

Sasuke nodded, he was not jealous at all. He was fine with his living arrangements which was half military and half civilian style. They all sat down.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha from CHUUNIN, he will work with us and along with the new Jinchuuriki."

"We are getting another sibling? Great? I would love a sister. I am bored being the sole flower among bees," Fuu laughed.

"You are spot on that, the new Jinchuuriki is going to female and most probably will share your room. Or do you want a separate room?"

Fuu giggled and replied, "I would love a new roomie. It had been a lonely few months. Gaara listens well but he wasn't much of a talker. I have too many arguments with Yagura to feel like I am friends with him, but when he is away I am so lonely."

Gai smiled and told Fu, "We will talk about your new living arrangements when the Jinchuuriki is ready to live here. But now I need for you to explain to Sasuke what it means to be a Jinchuuriki."

Fu jumped from her seat and walked to Sasuke's sofa and sat at the single seater next to him. "Hi, I am Fuu. Uchiha-kun… or can I call you Sasuke?" She offered him a hand and they shook hands.

"Sure, how old are you?" Sasuke asnwered as soon as Fu let go of his hand.

"I am fifteen and am going to be sixteen in a month. Actually that is not my official birthday but Danzo told me to choose a date so I thought that 1st January sounded fun. I wanted my birthday to be a national holiday. What else do you want to know about me? How old are you?"

Sasuke moved slightly so he was facing Fu, after his encounter with Naruko he found out that when talking to a girl as happy go lucky as Fu, they liked that you give them their full attention.

"I am sixteen. I heard that you are from Indonesia?"

"Yes, I came from Indonesia. In fact the first two CHUNINs I met were Neji and Tenten, they came here last week. I actually missed them, are you friends with them?"

Gai stood up and placed a hand on Killer B's shoulder. "I leave Sasuke with you, I will fetch him in two hours to get ready for tonight."

Killer B nodded and they all watched as Gai exited the door. Then Killer B stood and said, "I need to polish my swords, you two okay if I leave you here alone? Sasuke you will have lunch with us today."

Sasuke nodded at Killer B while Fu suddenly jumped in surprise. "Eh, I forgot to offer Gai-sensei a drink. Killer B do you want a drink?

Killer B flexed his muscle and said, "No little girl no need to fret, my thirst don't need to be quenched, I am all set."

"If you say so, wait here Sasuke. I made lime and honey juice earlier today and left it to chill, are you okay with that?"

Sasuke nodded and Fu clapped her hands giddily and sprouted wings before gliding gracefully towards the fridge. Sasuke noticed that her wings were almost transparent and when it reflected light the colours were a fusion of orange and mint green like a dragonfly's wings. He needed to know so many things about Jinchuurikis but he told himself that his primary focus was to know them as humans first.

Sasuke pondered about Fu who was very talkative and very very friendly. Though he was not really the talkative kind, but Sasuke was adaptive to the people around him. He thought about his encounter with Naruko, she was the only person he did not need to be pretending with. He was glad because he was very intrigued by her. From what Gai had told him earlier, jinchuuriki will undergo a transformation when they are fused with the Bijuu. So whatever reservation he had towards Naruko, about her weakness, or why someone like her with no special potential was chosen as a prospective Jinchuuriki, he should shove it aside and focus in on his mission, which was to aid her with her adjustments into the Jinchuuriki program.

Fu came back and sat down on her sofa, her wings were already gone as she had walked from the fridge to the seats. She handed a glass of water with a straw in it to Sasuke. Sasuke drank it and placed it on a table beside his seat.

"I have met the prospective Jinchuuriki last week and I am sure you two will be fast friends. But I know nothing about being a Jinchuuriki, maybe you can explain to me?"

"Sure, I wasn't born as a Jinchuuriki you know," Fu started. Sasuke nodded as the girl continued, "I was an orphan and was living with an old woman whom I call Nana. I was six years old at that time but I remembered it like yesterday. She told me that some bad people had come to my village and that it was time. She took me into a cave and there were a few men wearing robes. She left me and I watched her go, I cried and cried and cried but she never turned back. Then they told me to drink a glass of water and I slept as I was very tired from the journey. Next thing I know the men left me with another woman who taught me to meditate and how to defend myself. I was surprised to see that I have these wings and can fly at will. She told me that I was destined to be the Jinchuuriki of the village and I was a weapon and also wanted by so many evil people. Less than a year after that a group of bad men came to my village to wreak havoc and me and the woman used my powers to help the villagers defend the village."

"How did you came here?" Sasuke enquired. He would check with Gai later what actually happened at Fu's village.

"Like I told you, two of your friends came to visit me last year and told me to be part of this program. The woman who took care of me gave her blessings and Danzo must have promised something to my village elders, and they let me leave with them when they came again earlier this year. So are they your friends, they were older than me I think."

"Yes, they are seventeen while I am sixteen. They are my peers."

"Ah, peers. Such a formal word. Fire me any question, I can handle it. That's why I am a Jinchuuriki you know."

Sasuke smirked and Fu laughed. Sasuke continued. "So, how does it feel to be a Jinchuuriki?"

"From what aspect? It could be a little lonely. I don't have any families, so I made friends with the servants who worked with my guardian. I have been making friends with anyone I met when I came here."

Sasuke smiled and took another sip of the drink. "This is tasty," he commented.

Fu just blushed and continued, "if you ask me what it feels to have this power I should say that sometimes it feels like a burden. I... sometimes wonder how it feels to be a normal teen, but since I have lived a very sheltered life this is the only thing i know, I am not that angsty about not having a normal life."

"Being a normal teen is overrated, with the powers that we have… I am not a Jinchuuriki but I have powers which can be used for the good of humankind."

"Yeah Danzo kept telling us that when we first came here. It was all for the good of the people, i came here to escape my life. It's waaaaay better here. Sometimes we go out to town in a car with Yamato-sensei. I watched a movie last month with Rin-sensei though it was a midnight movie and me and her were the only ones in the huge cold cinema. I wish I could go to CHUUNIN classes, I heard from Killer B there are a few girls about my age. So far I have only met Tenten, and if she is that friendly maybe the others are too."

Sasuke smiled at Fu's innocence. He was only there to research about Jinchuuriki, and he had no authority to let her mingle with his CHUUNIN peers.

Then Fu sighed and said, "I know that I am only here because ROOT did not want us to fall into the wrong hands. I am still young but I do understand that we were weapons and if we were to fall into the wrong hands, they might kill us and extract the Bijuu."

Sasuke dropped his smile and looked at the Jinchuuriki glumly, "We are all here with a purpose."

"Yeah, I am glad that you came here today anyway. At least I get to share my boredom with someone." Fu smiled and sighed.

Then her smiled brighter, "You look a lot like Itachi when you have this serious thing going on your face, is he your brother?"

Sasuke nodded and smirked. "Yes, we were genetic brothers, siblings."

"Killer B told me that all CHUUNIN were born in the lab, is it true?"

"Yes."

"Cool, it's like one of those sci-fi things. Can you show me your Sharingan? Itachi showed me his eyes when we met at the lab last month."

"I can't yet," Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Fu frowned.

"I am still recuperating from my surgery to upgrade my eyes. The last time I used it in the examination room, I had a massive headache and my eyes bled."

"Ewww, that's scary. Itachi tried putting a genjutsu on me that time and I almost fainted. Anyway since I can't see your Sharingan, tell me about this new Jinchuuriki, is she any good?"

Sasuke finished down his drink and began describing Naruko to Fu. He left out the details where Naruto was furious with him sometimes, only telling how she was a happy go lucky with a penchant for ramen.

"Ah, she sounded just like me though i have never tasted ramen. I hope we can all be friends when she arrive. Maybe she can squeeze the ice out from Ice King Gaara and get him talking." Fu turned towards the door to see if Gaara was coming in anytime, after she was sure that Gaara was still outside she continued." Gaara is lucky that he has siblings, he does not have to face this thing inside alone."

Sasuke listened on as Fu babbled about Gaara. He glanced at his watch and saw that an hour had passed. Gai would be fetching him anytime soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Jinchuuriki currently with Chuunin - Killer B, Fuu, Gaara and Yagura


	15. Chapter 15 - New At This

_**Disclaimer :**_ All characters belong to Kishimoto M. I only play around with them :D. 

**Chapter 15**

 **New At This**

It was almost two hours before Maito Gai came and fetch Sasuke. The bowl haired man grinned guiltily but Sasuke just nodded and said his goodbyes to Fu and Killer B before they exited the Jinchuuriki's living quarter. Just as Sasuke was about to leave the door, he heard his name being called.

"Hey Uchiha, I looked at your hands and I saw you nimble. Accept this gift of friendship but you have to wear a thimble, cause if handled incorrectly it will hurt your pretty fingers skin and oh, send my regards to your older kin."

Sasuke paused, the only other kin he was related genetically was Itachi. He had two other distantly linked fellow CHUNIN named Shisui and Izumi, who were currently overseas working with the Suna army to develop their own CHUUNIN army. The one Killer B probably met was Itachi. Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha were also away on a mission.

Killer B then reached for his back and then flung a black object at Sasuke which the CHUUNIN deftly caught. Sasuke glanced at the object in his hand, it was black and was covered in a leather like sheath. He smiled when he realized what it was.

The Jinchuuriki waved his hand and replied, "Yes, that one. I know you look a lot like him and when Gai mentioned your name I thought I'd check you out."

"Isn't that like the one Itachi has?" Gai asked Killer B.

"Wow, it's a katana," Fu said as she came forward and checked the weapon closely. Sasuke held it up to his chest level so Fu could take it.

"Ah, I'm fine looking at it from here. What a pretty little thing," Fu said to Sasuke.

"It's something I picked on my way here and I gave one to Itachi, that's one is yours. They came in a pair," Killer B wrapped his arms around his chest and nodded proudly at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the katana and then at Gai-sensei, asking for permission. Gai smiled and raised his thumb.

"Surely you can keep it. This has clearance since it's already here. Nothing gets in here without Danzo's approval.."

Sasuke nodded and then smiled at Killer B. "Thank you, Killer B-san."

Killer B smiled and waved a peace sign. They all nodded and Sasuke and Gai exited the Jinchuuriki bright homely quarter and back to the CHUUNIN military gloom habitat.

As they reached the CHUUNIN quarter, Maito Gai spoke, "I hope your visit to the Jinchuuriki place will help you in this mission. She will face a lot of confusion and conflict and a familiar face will help her transition. Are you clear with this?" 

"Yes, I am very clear. What is our next plan?" Sasuke asked. He rarely questioned his superiors but with Maito Gai it was a different story, the green clad man was easily distracted and might only reveal Sasuke's mission an hour before they depart. As pervert as Kakashi-sensei was, he was better at preparing his troops compared to Maito Gai.

"Ah, thank you for asking, We will depart at 1800 the time which Naruko finishes her work. Wear civilian clothing and meet up with me and Kakashi at the parking."

Sasuke nodded and bowed to Maito before he left for his room.

NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO

He was about to leave the CHUUNIN quarters for the parking, when he met Sakura and Karin in the walkway separating the male and female rooms. Sakura was wearing a laboratory coat while Karin was wearing a battle outfit which consists of a fitted red long sleeved top, black tight pants and boots.

"Hey Sasuke, going on a mission?" Karin called out to him.

Sakura gritted her teeth, she hoped that Karin would not ask Sasuke about the things she had mentioned to Sakura the other day. She saw that Sasuke was wearing civilian clothing but she hadn't heard about him being partnered with anyone the past few days.

"You look good," Karin said as she checked Sasuke, from his ebony hair to his khaki sneakers.

Sasuke smirked and looked from Karin to Sasuke. "Yes, I am on a mission."

"Mmm, you look deli…." Karin was pushed aside by Sakura and she quickly took over the conversation, "When are you getting back?"

"Hey," Karin shrieked.

Sakura shoved Karin further behind ignoring the pinkette. _Karin and her stupid questions,_ Sakura sighed inside. She wasn't about to let Karin talk her mouth off to Sasuke. She did agree with Karin that Sasuke looked very delicious in his grey hoodie and black jeans. He was also holding a jacket in his hands.

"I'll be back by tonight. How was lab work?" Sasuke replied.

"Work was fine. I learned a couple of new things. Why don't you join us for dinner?" Sakura invited. She still however had to stay mum about the Bijuu Chakra she had been monitoring, a news which was a secret until the Jinchuuriki arrive.

"Don't just ask about Sakura, handsome boy. I learned how to wield a katana today, maybe you can teach me when you are free. I heard from Sai that you have reached Level 3 in Katana Art. For real Sasuke, just in two months, awesome?" Karin interfered even though she was standing behind Sakura.

"I have to decline that invitation, since I am having dinner with Gai-sensei later. By the way Karin, I am not free right now. Maybe at the start of next year when this mission is completed," Sasuke said matter of fact at Karin. Truth was he was going to be occupied with Naruko until at least she was turned into a Jinchuuriki.

Karin laughed and came forward placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You could only make time for Sakura but never for me. Never mind I'll ask Suigetsu to teach me later. He had this awesome new sword which could hack chakra into pieces, maybe better than the katana at the Weapon Room."

"Hnn," Sasuke decided not to entertain Karin. All his loaned weapon from the Weaponry Department were superb. That reminded him off Killer B's gift which he hadn't managed to unsheath.

Karin chuckled and grinned. "Oh, so when Itachi told me about your katana, he must have referred to the one he was gifting you. I thought you already knew about it."

Sakura flicked Karin's hand off her shoulder and said sternly, "you are so nosy. I think we should head to the dining hall now. I'm starving."

Karin jeered at Sakura and waved goodbye at Sasuke, "Well as much as I hate to cut this conversation short, I am definitely starving. Don't forget to appear surprised when you receive it ok Sasu-kun." She flipped her hair and headed towards the cafeteria direction while saying, "I'll see you at the cafe. You two might want to have some private moment right."

"Whatever Karin, get your ass off here," Sakura jibed and laughed.

They watched as Karin slinked away like a cat. Sakura let out a huff and was about to say goodbye to Sasuke when the boy said, "I hope you enjoy doing labworks."

Sakura smiled and looked at her watch, "I better get going before lunch hour finishes. I hope that you will accomplish your mission successfully."

"Thanks… Sakura."

Sakura smiled and left Sasuke. The boy watched as Sakura's backside disappeared into a corner which led into the cafeteria before he continued to his meeting point.

NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO

Just as Sakura entered the cafe, Karin jumped from her table and grabbed her shoulders. She looked behind Sakura for any sign of a dark haired man. "Ah, handsome boy stuck to his words, really too busy to join us these days."

Sakura should have known by now that Karin was going to hammer the fact that Sasuke and her were on different planets now. She was well aware that Karin being the nosiest of all her CHUUNIN peers was adept at taunting, but she was a good friend and potentially a good medic with her chakra abilities.

So Sakura sighed and said, "Everyone here are for a purpose Karin, so drop it."

Karin pouted, "Don't be angry Sakura-chan. Ok, I will stop harassing you about Sasuke. But I do love the idea of you and him, black goes really well with pink you know."

Sakura would be lying to herself that she had not been thinking about having some kind of relationship with Sasuke, like Neji and Tenten, and Kiba and Hinata. But she was having the time of her life with her career, her exploration in chakra studies had just started. Her training as a medic CHUUNIN was entering the next phase which involves intrusive methods, she could now perform minor surgery instead of just using chakra to heal pain and stop bleeding. Romance was the last thing she wanted to entertain.

Karin leaned into Sakura and handing Sakura a plate, "I was just thinking that you and Sasuke had been in the same team as Sai for three years. Like, aren't you two more than friends?"

Sakura sighed and began putting pasta and some vegetables on her plate. She really did not want to discuss her non existent love life in front of her fellow CHUUNIN, "I don't have to answer that. Just let me eat in peace Karin, or I'll tell…" she lowered her voice and closed the gap between her and Karin, "or I will tell Suigetsu that you keep a topless photo of him from our time at the waterfall."

Karin shrieked, "How the hell did you have that information?"

Sakura smiled and headed to end of the table to get meat for her plate. "I have my ways…"

"Ok, ok. I will stop taunting you if you promise to tell me to never spill that to Suigetsu!"

"Agreed," Sakura said as she placed three pieces of meat on her table.

Karin sighed and picked a piece of fries with her fingers just as Chouji entered the dining hall. "Oi Karin, use the food picker, they are there for a reason."

"Okay, ok Chef-san, I'll behave," Karin said while mischievously grabbed for the picker.

NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO

Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi inside the black Mustang which just rolled into the entrance of the car park. Usually they would use their unmarked cars or SUVs should the mission be in Konoha.

"Come in, Ino said she's already on her way home now," Kakashi notified. He was dressed in a stylish jacket with sunglasses on his head.

Maito Gai arrived and addressed his fellow Jounin, "Ah Kakashi, haven't seen you in awhile. Sunglasses at night? And what a cool youthful car you have."

"Ah this? You want to have a taste Gai?"

"Of course my dear friend."

Kakashi got out from the driver's seat and said, "The wheel's all yours Gai. Have you gotten your license yet Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded and crossed his hands over his chest as Gai happily jumped into the driver's seat.

"Get in the back Sasuke."

The ride was almost an hour and they arrived at the front of Naruko's flat at 1905. Sasuke exited the car and looked at Naruko's window. Kakashi walked past him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come let's go."

"All the best my dear fellow soldiers," Gai said while he waited in the car. 

Sasuke led the way to Naruko's walk up flat. He was sure Naruko would faint from them coming to her house like this. Arriving at her door, Sasuke knocked. A minute passed before he heard movements behind the door. Someone was definitely looking at them from the peephole. A few seconds later, the door opened and Naruko smiled at him.

"Ah, of all people it's you. Did you miss me?"

"Hi Naru!" Kakashi appeared from the side.

"Ah boss, what are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed. "This smells fishy, my boss and Sasuke appearing together before my doorstep. Come in anyway before my nosy neighbour joins in."

After closing the door behind her, Kakashi addressed her, "I think you need to sit down first. We are here for you but let me explain things first."

Naruko sat down but frowned confusingly, "Is this about the life changing thing you told me about this morning Kakashi-senpai? I am beginning to suspect a few things. Is this about CHUUNIN?"

Sasuke sat beside her and said, "Yes, you are absolutely right. Can you join us today because we really need you."

Naruko crept a few inches away and commented on Sasuke's sudden act around her. "I am still employed at Kaka-san's cinema. I can't just leave right?." She looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi walked a few steps towards Naruko and then paused. "As your boss I am accepting your resignation without a letter."

Naruko stood in surprise, "Is that ok? What would Konan said. Aren't we understaffed this week?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "We at CHUUNIN need you now Naruko. You will have to leave your work at the cinema from today onwards and we will explain more when we arrive at CHUUNIN."

"Is CHUUNIN and your cinema related?" Naruko asked as she looked suspiciously at Kakashi.

"I am the owner of the cinema, but I am also a JOUNIN of CHUUNIN - an academy for gifted teenager. The cinema is my family's but CHUUNIN is government owned. It's a military school if you ask me. We need you, because this is something only you can do."

Naruko left the couch and stepped away from Sasuke and Kakashi. "I really can't decide right now. What if I hated this CHUUNIN? What would they do to me if I refuse?"

"No one will harm you," Sasuke said.

"What if I don't want to come voluntarily?" Naruko said as she stared at Kakashi.

"Well, we would have to kidnap you and send you there. After that we will explain to you what this is all about?" Kakashi answered.

"You really can't tell me now?" Naruko asked.

"No, we can't unfortunately."

Naruko sighed and sat down on the sofa again. She thought about her present life, truth is there aren't really anything in it for her if she were to continue living like this. Then the ultimate question struck her, Would Iruka be ok?

"What about Iruka."

Kakashi took out his phone and dialled Iruka's number. When Iruka picked up he said, "It's time."

He then passed to Naruko who took it. Naruko ran into her room with the phone and whispered, "Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke, err his friend are currently in our house, asking me that I need to go to CHUUNIN now. I don't know what to do."

"Ah Naruko, they came at last. I'm glad. Just go with Kakashi and they will explain when you get there. I am sorry that we have to keep it a secret all this while, but I can't tell you anything."

"What if they are keeping me in a cell with only bread and rainwater for survival?"

Iruka laughed and then sighed, "CHUUNIN is not that cruel Naruko. Just follow them and all will be explained."

"I still have my reservations Iruka," Naruko said. She looked from Sasuke to Kakashi suspiciously.

"They are not hurting you right?" Iruka asked.

"No, they have been… kind towards me."

Iruka smiled and told Naruko, "Just follow them and do as they told you to. This is your destiny. I am really sorry to have kept this from you, but I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you."

Naruko remained silent for a minute before responding, "If you say so Iruka…. Will you come and visit me there?"

"I will when they let me," Iruka said. He too was silent.

"Well then, bye I think. I need to pack. What about your house?"

"Don't worry, just take care of yourself and do what Kakashi asks you to do."

"Ok, bye Iruka. Call me when you can."

Naruko reluctantly gave the phone back to Kakashi and looked at the two guys in her living room. "I need to pack I think."

"Sure, but bring only a few clothings. We will pack your other stuff for you. Everything you own will be brought along there."

Sasuke walked towards Naruko and held her hand, "Do you trust me?"

Naruko felt comforted by Sasuke's action, she really needed someone she can trust right now.

"Ino and Sai will be there too. I won't keep things from you but we need to move now. All explanation will be provided at CHUUNIN." Sasuke said.

She almost felt like being kidnapped, but Kakashi and Sasuke wasn't restraining her nor were she bundled into the car. She had walked herself from her flat to the car. They led her to a black sleek car and a man in green military jacket and green jeans was sitting on the front of the car. As she approached the car the man exclaimed excitedly, "Is this her? She is so adorable. She would fit right in with us."

Naruko was about to answer him when he suddenly hugged her tightly until she couldn't breathe.

"I, I, …." and she wheezed in the muscled men's grip.

"Er Gai, I think you are overdoing the greeting," Kakashi stepped in and separated the two.

"Naruko, let's get in the car with Sasuke at the back. Gai, you can drive us home."

Naruko followed Sasuke who opened the door for her and she stepped inside the car. It was a really beautiful car and she couldn't help but ask, "Whose car is this?"

"Mine," Kakashi said as he winked at her and slipped into the front passenger seat.

She got into the car and followed by Sasuke. As soon as everyone got in, Gai announced, "Well, let's go,"

Naruko was still feeling surreal with the thing happening to her so she sat as far apart from Sasuke as she could. Sasuke just let her be herself for a moment. He looked outside his window and smiled. Within ten minutes as they drove into the highway, Naruko felt so sleepy and kept nodding off a few times. Kakashi who had noticed just casually commented.

"Just go to sleep Naruko, it's ok."

Naruko felt Kakashi's voice beckoning her to sleep, so she leaned on the door and shut her eyes. In a few minutes she was sleeping.

"Is she out already?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. The teen waved a hand in front of her closed eyes and there was no response.

"Yes, Kaka-sensei."

"Good. Wake her up when we arrive." Kakashi then yawned and pulled down his sunglasses and told Gai, "On to CHUUNIN. Subject is secured."

Gai smiled and his teeth twinkled under the street lights as he increased the speed and took a turn exiting the highway and towards their destination. Sasuke pulled Naruko from her uncomfortable leaning position and let her lean on him instead. He looked at her and realized that she was really going to be needing him in CHUUNIN, until she could accept her destiny. He knew it would be hard for her, and he hoped that she would be able to endure it.

NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO

Naruko opened her sleepy eyes and found herself lying in Sasuke's lap. She quickly got off and leaned away, stretched out her hands and yawned. Trying to act like she had not just laid on someone's she had been thinking about.

"Still sleepy?" Kakashi asked.

She realized that they were still in the car and had arrived inside an internal car park full of SUVS and black vehicles. She saw Sasuke waking up and hoped that he had no memory of her just now being on his lap.

"Come, let's go to your room so you can rest," Kakashi said. They exited the car, the sense of being somewhere mysterious overwhelmed her and the embarrassment of being unconscious on someone's lap was soon forgotten.

"Naruko followed the three guys out of the car park and into the grey corridors. She was slightly panicking as the pathway felt almost like a sci fi place for her. They headed into a station where a few golf cart like transportation were parked. Kakashi got into the driver side while Gai sat beside him, Sasuke gestured to Naruko to climb in first before he sat down beside her.

The halls were dim as Kakashi drove them about a kilometre through a maze of tunnels. They arrived in front of an entrance and a blonde girl much taller than Naruko. She smiled as she saw them.

Smirking, the other blonde girl watched as the quartet disembarked from the topless vehicle and gathered around her. She was wearing a white tank top, arm guards on her wrists and military boots. Naruko suddenly felt timid when facing such a strong looking woman. Then she noticed the fan necklace she wore around her neck.

"My name is Temari, and you are?" the other girl asked her. 

"Naruko."

"Ah, nice name. You will be friends with my younger brother later. Anyway, welcome to CHUUNIN. I will escort you to the CHUUNIN quarters now."

Kakashi smiled and nodded at Temari, "Thank you Temari, we will meet you tomorrow. NAruko your new room will be ready tomorrow, but today you will stay with Temari as her brother is on a mission this week."

Naruko was rendered speechless. Temari had been friendly, she hoped the others were. They all entered the elevator behind the entrance, but Naruko, Temari and Sasuke got out first.

"Where are you going kakashi?" Naruko asked.

"I'll be around here. We will meet you tomorrow. Have dinner first and mingle around."

"Ok." Naruko watched a little nervous as Kakashi stayed in the lift with a smiling Gai and the elevator closed behind him.

"Let's get you filled with food first Naruko, Sasuke are you joining us?"

"I'm already full but I'll join in anyway."

"Ok, I'll send a message to Chouji to prepare a meal for you seeing that it is way past dinner time and the food would be finished already.

"Are you ok with fish and chips, Naruko-chan?"

"Ah Temari-san, I don't mind anything. You can call me Naru, Temari."

"Ah, that's nice to know, ok Naru-chan."

They had dinner, only the three of them in the cafeteria fit for fifty.

She was promised information about why she was suddenly hauled into CHUUNIN without warning. Deep down inside she knew it would turn out ok, seeing Temari and Sasuke as new friends made it all better. The knowledge that Kakashi was somewhere here for her also helped her to quell any paranoia she had towards CHUUNIN.

Naruko looked at her hands and her limbs, Temari had a good looking and tough appearance compared to her. She wondered if she would undergo training and be tough like Temari one day.

NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO NANORWRIMO

First thing morning, 8 am Naruko was seated in a meeting room with Sasuke on her side. Temari came in a few minutes later and sat on Naruko's other side. A few moments later Kakashi in his JOUNIN uniform arrived with Gai-sensei.

Kakashi did not sit down as he looked at Naruko. "Are you ready for what we are going to tell you Naruko?"

"Yes Kakashi." In her chest, her heart was pounding heavily. Naruko was afraid but she told herself there must be something important behind all of this.

"Your parents are here."

Naruko stiffened, Sasuke quickly held her hands and placed another hand on her shoulder.

"Where are they? Why are you telling me this now."

"They aren't alive or dead and only you can revive them. But the process will be painful."

Naruko let the confusing facts sink in. She had long abandoned the notion that her parents were alive because no one said they were around. She had often imagined that they would come and get her, and they all live like a normal family. But she had forced herself to realize that life is not always normal. Naruko let go of Sasuke's hand.

"What do you mean that they are not dead or alive?"

"They are currently in suspended animation."

"Can I see them?"

"I am afraid you have to do something before we let you meet them."

Naruko was not easily intimidated. She realized she was being rushed.

"Tell me about my family first before I agree on anything. This is my price for being here and being subjected to whatever you intend to do after this."

Naruko looked at the room, she realized that this was not normal. Maybe Sasuke wasn't what he said he was, but her parents are here. Her instincts told her that it would be ok.

"Ok," Kakashi asked as he pulled down his mask and revealed his other eye with three swirling red dots in it.

Naruko jumped off her seat and pulled Kakashi's shirt down. She peered into her ex-boss's eye and said, "I've seen that before. What the hell is going on Kakashi?"


	16. Chapter 16 - In Dreams And Memories

**Chapter 15**

 **In Dreams And Memories**

Temari laughed as Kakashi jerked away from Naruko's grip. It broke the heavy atmosphere which had permeated the room since the revelation that Naruko's parents were here.

"What is that Kakashi?" Naruko asked. She was sure she had seen something like that before.

"That is a Sharingan."

"That's cool but why would you keep it hidden all this while?" Naruko asked. Her face was open, in awe at them. She was greatly intrigued, but then she remembered that she shouldn't be this excited, this CHUNIN had been keeping things from her and they deserve her anger. She sat down and frowned again looking away.

Sensing Naruko's changing demeanour from stressed to excited and now confused, or was she stressed again? He was not sure, but Kakashi decided that treating her like usual would ease her situation. He ruffled her hair and said, "Nah, nah, don't be angry. You have seen it everywhere, it's a traditional shape called Tomoe. I have been told that the tomoe in traditional Konoha art was based on it."

"You role here will be of a Jinchuuriki. We will get to that later. Jinchuuriki plays an important part within CHUUNIN."

"Ha?" was all Naruko could say.

"I will use it to tell you about your parents, there are things that is better being seen then told verbally. Are you ready?"

"Show me," she mumbled uncertainly. It would be the first time she would be seeing her parents.

"Here, hold my hand," Kakashi said offering his hands.

Naruko looked at him, she had trusted Kakashi once and now he was non verbally asking her to trust in him again. She did not see no reason to pull away, maybe this was her last chance to have something back in her life. The obvious answer was to agree, so wordlessly she placed her palm on top of his open palms. Smiling in his mask, Kakashi closed his fingers around her hands and looked at her. Instinctively she looked at his eyes and her attention was averted to his red eyes which swirled again. The three tomoes changing into a fan like shape.

The room disappeared and….

Gerimis Gerimis Gerimis

A white haired boy with a mask on his face. He was scrawny wearing only a very old t shirt and a pair of cargo pants.

 _Naruko assumed it was Kakashi, it had to be him. The white hair and the mask was similar but both eyes were revealed, both looked black._

This Kakashi was smiling at someone taller who had his back to him, "What is it that you wanted to show me sensei?"

The man turned around and shouted, "Happy birthday Kakashi!" He had a box in his hand which was wrapped in brown paper.

 _Naruko looked at the man's hair and it was blonde and spiky, it was longer than most man had, but Iruka's hair was definitely longer._

"This is for you, we thought that you would want something useful."

Suddenly from behind the man emerged a red haired woman, her long hair swayed behind her. She turned around slightly and her hair was shown to reach her waist.

"Happy birthday Kakashi-chan, you are going to be a big brother soon, so here is a matching coat for you," she said while handing him a colorful paper bag.

"Kakashi's going to be a teenager soon, we should start calling him Kakashi-niisan," the man said. The woman laughed and they both turned to Kakashi.

"Thank you auntie!" Kakashi said. He grabbed the paper bag and opened it. Inside was a khaki coloured jacket with patches sewn on it.

"This is cool!" Kakashi shouted. He wore it and the sleeves were too long so he folded it back. He approached her and looked like he wanted to hug her but something stopped him.

The woman was also readying herself for a hug but when she noticed that none was coming, she asked, "What's the matter?"

"Is it okay?" he said looking at her abdomen.

"Don't worry, Naruko won't feel a thing. She is in a waterball which protects her, like how you are protecting her." Her voice was gentle. "Nothing will hurt her. Now, come here, you owe me a hug!" She said sternly this time.

"Okay!" he said and gently hugged her

 _Naruko? Is that my mother?_

The scene changed and Naruko was standing on a clearing. She could feel her feet on firm ground. Something was burning as there were smoke and fire.

"Run to the bunker Kakashi!" a white haired man shouted.

"No, I need to save sensei!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruko turned around and saw Kakashi running towards a huge moving object in the horizon. It was chaotic and she wondered why was Kakashi so adamant to run into trouble.

"Sensei!" Kakashi screamed as a sudden blast pushed him to the ground.

"Run and hide," A voice boomed over the air, even if she was just watching the scene, Naruko shuddered at the voice's malicious tone.

"Your beloved Yellow Flash is no more, I have come and gotten what I want, you weakling say goodbye…."

Another boom and something fried everything down.

"No!" Kakashi screamed.

GERIMIS GERIMIS GERIMIS

"Kaka-sensei!"

Naruko blinked and she felt tears hot on her cheeks. She wasn't sure what she had seen but she knew that the one they called Yellow Flash was her father and he was dead.

"Why didn't you tell me Kakashi-san? You lied to me all this time? I thought I could trust you?" she said. She was not really looking at Kakashi, _to hell with him,_ she thought.

"Naruko, this is not the time for that. We need to rush Kakashi-sensei to the hospital. Something triggered him, he shouldn't be doing this, he couldn't do this alone. Sasuke, let's go.

Naruko blinked and realized she was back in the room and she was still sitting on the chair. Kakashi was being supported by Sasuke to stand up and his eyes were bleeding.

"I warned him before about this, come Naruko let's go." Temari was strict as she followed Sasuke to walk Kakashi out of the room.

Going a few floors up they reached the hospital. The door to the hospital opened to let them enter, but Temari stopped Naruko from entering.

"This does not concern you. Orders are that you are now staying with the Jinchuuriki, only Kakashi can tell you what's happening with you and your parents. I am sorry about this."

Naruko nodded. Temari was being very professional with her, she sternly told herself to act mature.

"Where do I go?"

"I'll walk you to the Jinchuuriki quarters, your peers are ready to meet you."

"Thank you," Naruko said. It had been weird but she knew it had been the right thing to say.

"Come on, let's go. Frankly I am sorry that you are being handled like this. But i am glad that you are being placed with the Jinchuuriki. They will make you feel welcome."

Naruko saw what she thought was a faint smile on Temari's face. They were walking away from the hospital going through a series of aisles and elevators. CHUUNIN was really a maze.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Oh, I think I should tell you this. My brother is a Jinchuuriki, but he is not the most friendly when you meet him. The first few times, but i think he'll grow on you."

"Oh," was all Naruko said. This CHUUNIN thing was really making her stressed out. Looks like she would need to act cool. Cool like Sasuke, that bastard! Was he hiding things like Kakashi too?

Then she grimaced, Kakashi had suffered by telling her about her past. Or about people in her past. She could not help worrying about him.

"Will Kakashi, err. Kakashi-sensei be okay?"

Temari glanced at Naruko and placed a hand over the younger blonde's shoulder. "He knew what he was doing, nothing Shizune can't heal. But it will take days before he might be able to show you. I told him words was better than verbal. But Lalashi said, you would rebel either way."

Naruko nodded. She thought she might be angry, she was, but she was somehow calm.

 _I was once a baby in a red head's abdomen?_ She frowned at the thought, and frowned more when she realized how her mother looked. _Did I take after her look?_ She wondered inside.

Temari took her hands from Naruko's shoulders and sighed.

"I could understand your anger, my brother is still angry at himself, at my father. But it's our life, whether we wished otherwise."

Naruko was intrigued again. Temari knows a lot.

"You handled this quite well, I'm surprised Kakashi-sensei hadn't gotten a bloodied nose from a punch. Sasuke too." Temari chuckled.

"I've known him for a few months but he's been nothing but nice to me. Anyway, I am not usually violent."

"You don't have to excuse yourself. Kaka-sensei's, suffered things much worse than that. But it's all in a day's work. And you'll be seeing the Sharingan a lot later. So I think Kaka-sensei was right in showing it to you now.

They stopped in front of an elevator and the door opened just as Temari punched the ascend button.

"You will live and train with the Jinchuuriki from now on until further notice. A lot will happen from now on, so brace yourself. I'll be here for support as I'll join you in training too."

A question popped in Naruto's mind suddenly. Temari seemed to notice it too and so she asked, "Anything you want to ask before we arrive there?"

The elevator seemed to take a long time to arrived and Naruko thought it was sensible to ask. "Sai and Ino were they Jinchuuriki too?"

"Nope. There are only ten of you. Sai is an officer here, but Ino is a civilian and pay when she needed too. Were you wondering whether they were really friends to you?"

"Ah. Hmmmm…. Yes."

"Well, you'll meet them soon enough. We are all on the same side here. Everything will be unveiled. I shouldn't say this but as a sister to a Jinchuuriki I know how you feel. I'm also sorry CHUUNIN decided to spring this on you like this. Well, I'll get into a lot of trouble for saying that." Temari's eyes glanced upwards at the cctv installed on the roof of the elevator."

"Ask Fu on how to contact me if you want to talk." Temari said.

The elevator opened and someone shrieked. Naruko turned to the door and saw a mint green haired girl about her height outside.

The girl rushed forward and shouted, "Aww you're so cute." She engulfed Naruko in a bear hug, let her go and pulled her out from the elevator. "Well goodbye Temari-chan, meet you soon."

Naruko looked anxiously at Temari but the older girl only stayed in the elevator and waved at her.

"See you soon Naruko."

"I'm Fu, you are Naruko right? We will be housemates from now on. Now tell me what's the latest movie showing now? Kakashi-sensei said you work at his cinema right?"

Naruko blinked confusedly.

"Ah, how unthoughtful of me to make you chat outside. Let's get home, well your new home from now on."

Naruko hesitated but the girl pulled her forward. She hoped things will be cleared for her soon. Everything was a mess in her head right now. What the f*** a Jinchuuriki was, with all the messed up things they were handing her, but she knew she would need to stay here.


	17. Chapter 17 - Not Broken Yet

It was not so early morning when Naruko woke up. She searched for a clock, a watch, and then she realized there was none around. She had not worn any watch yesterday, and the room was clock-less. As she turned to her side, leaning to one side so she could lift one hand, her skin brushed against soft quilted blanket. She realized that she had been sleeping on a bed.

"Rise and shine!" a muffled shout from behind a door called. Naruko got up and looked around the bed instead of answering the door right away. She got up and eyed the room. First she looked at the bed, it was a queen sized bed with white wooden frame, nothing fancy about the design. The quilt and covers were plain yellow with little orange dog like shapes on it. She wondered at the choice of design but decided to check the rest of the room before thinking about it further.

There was a frosted glass door in white wooden frames, covering an opening in the wall. She walked closer and saw that there were clothes behind the glass door, so the hole was a closet. She pulled the door open but after a few tries discovered that it was actually a sliding door.

"Are you already up? Let's have breakfast?" called the voice from outside again.

Naruko thought she would have plenty of time later to check the room and walked to the door, wanting to know who the person outside was. As she walked to the door, she noticed a study table and a chair with a table lamp on it. She surveyed the room, wondering if this was to be her room, it was fully furnished and somehow the decor suited her taste. It was larger than her room at Iruka's house and it was cozy, but where were her things? Did they bring them here last night? She turned to the door and opened it to seek answers to her questions.

As Naruko opened the door the girl outside looked up to her and smiled. Her skin was brown and her hair was shoulder length in minty green hue, her orange eyes watched Naruko with eagerness. She was almost the same height as Naruko.

"Ah, you just woke up seeing from the bed head," she said merrily. "Is your head ok? Naruko right?"

"Yes, I'm ok I guess…" Naruko said trying to get a feel of how she was feeling physically and internally.

"Good, now get ready we are having breakfast. You can visit the hospital bay later for treatment." She then left Naruko hanging at the door room and proceeded to walk down to the other end of the aisle. She turned around to speak, "They brought all your things here from the CHUNIN dorms yesterday morning. See you later and we'll talk further," the mint haired girl skipped away before disappearing behind a wall.

Naruko couldn't even slip a question at her so she thought she'll ask later at breakfast. She looked at the aisle outside the bedroom. It was narrow and the walls were painted beige and the floors were polished wood. There was another door opposite the room and it had a cute turtle logo on it. She turned to see the door to her room and discovered that it had a fox in manga style on it. She glanced again and realized that the dog shapes on the comforter were actually of foxes. Naruko wondered if they were both referring specifically to something. Then Naruko entered the room and sat down on the bed, though still quite groggy from sleep she tried to remember her previous day.

Yesterday she was sent here accompanied by Temari. The mint haired girl had welcomed her and took her in and told her to have a meal first before resting. But Naruko had lost her appetite and was starting to feel heavy headed. The other girl was all along babbling beside Naruko trying to comfort her, but Naruko's heavy head made her ignore the girl's babbling. So still babbling the girl helped Naruko to the room.

 _"This is your room. I picked the fox motif, my gut instinct told me that it will suit you. But you can change them later, well here's some medicines you could take. It must have hurt like a b***h right? And Temari said it's the medicinal one you always take when you're sick, is it? My name's Fu, hahaha, I hope you could remember it tomorrow. I never eat these kind of pill if I'm sick."_ _  
_ _  
_"Fu!" Naruko blurted after realizing the minty haired girl's name. So yesterday after they came into the room Fu assisted her in taking the paracetamol, at least that was what Naruko thought it was, the packaging looked like the pills Naruko usually bought from the 24 hours store. So she had popped two of the pills and then Fu forced her to change her shirt and Naruko had reluctantly changed into a plain shirt and then being tucked in to sleep like a little girl. It was a nice feeling actually, it felt like Fu was really worried about her. Then she had closed her eyes and the heaviness seeped into her mind and she slept.

Her stomach rumbled.

Thinking too hard always made Naruko hungry, she wondered what time did she sleep yesterday. She was feeling very hungry now, like she had not eaten in a day. Naruko frowned at herself, she remembered yesterday attending a meeting in the morning, the meeting was not long so this meant that she had spent half the day yesterday sleeping. No wonder she was feeling very hungry like she had been fasting, she was indeed fasting.

Yesterday's meeting had unveiled images of her mother and father, but having lived for years without knowing how they looked like, she decided that waiting for another day for explanation wouldn't hurt much more than it did yesterday or now. Of course she was hurt, she had been kept in the dark for her whole life that they were still around, alive or in some other form. She did want to wonder further what remained of them, bodies, remains or something intangible?

Kakashi had kept it a secret, essentially he was lying by keeping the truth from Naruko for months. There was too much things going on, natuko felt like she was about to burst. So instead of letting her anger take over, Naruko decided to focus on herself. She pushed the mix of emotions over her parents and thought about now.

Resolutely making herself ignore angry thoughts about her parents, she toughened herself to think about herself first. There was no way she was going to be paralyzed emotionally over people who had not been present in her life. She will attend this matter later when she face Kakashi for answers.

 _Keep it together, think of yourself first._

She went to the closet and slid the door open, the closet was bare but there were essential items in there. There were a few yellow and orange towels in varying sizes. A pair of jackets hung in the railings, she guessed that it might be CHUNIN outfit since she was in CHUNIN now, but they told her that she was going to be a Jinchuuriki. Whatever that is.

Then she checked for clothings but there was nothing else for her to wear, but when she looked down she saw her bags at the foot of the closet. Naruko squatted down to zip them open. She discovered that all her clothes were left in as she had packed. She had brought things she thought were acceptable in a college like jeans and shirt, and left the dresses behind. There would not be any partying in a serious college thing right? She had never gone to any partying anyway so it was not like she was missing anything, but Iruka had given her a few dresses for her to wear for summer and she had left them at Iruka's home. She wouldn't miss them but they were gifts and maybe she could bring them here later if there was something fancy coming up. Naruko pushed her jackets, which she had placed last in the bag and grabbed for an orange shorts and white shirt near the bottom of the bag. She got up and placed them on the bed and wondered where she was supposed to take a bath. She then turned around and only now noticed a door at the other side of the room. She figured that should be the bathroom and grabbed the towel from the coset and wished that there were toiletries already prepared in the bathroom.

Naruko wondered how she could continue to set her heavy heart aside, it was not easy but she had to fight it and attend to herself now. She will be here for a long time anyway, months or maybe years. Things like this don't pass in a few days like in the movies. She needed… she wasn't sure what she needed but thinking about unresolved mystery wasn't one of them. With a mixed feelings she opened the mysterious door and sighed in relief when it was indeed the bathroom.

* * *

"Naruko-chan, come here have a seat. This is Gaara, Yagura, and Sasuke," Fu happily told Naruko as the blonde haired girl walked to the dining table.

Naruko checked the whole house. It was two storeys and the house was beige all over and it looked like the kind of house college students live together, fraternity or sorority, like in chick flicks she saw on tv.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke stood and came over to Naruko. He wasn't smiling but wasn't frowning even. He looked like he was nervous, but Naruko never saw him nervous.

She frowned and looked at him, "So are you going to be my babysitter now?"

"No… I don't want to start arguing with you, just sit down and eat first," Sasuke said this time frowning.

"Yes, don't go to war on an empty stomach my sensei said," Fu said merrily. Naruko just gave Fu a little smile and sat down beside Sasuke. There were the usual breakfast spread on the table, Naruko glanced at Gaara and noticed that the red haired teen did not look at her at all. Yagura smiled at her and said confidently, "Hi Naruko, I might look small for my age but I am actually older than you."

"I won't doubt that," Naruko said. She had seen plenty orphans with small bodies when they were actually teenagers, because they suffer from growth problems. Some of them were abandoned because of these deformities and health issues. She wasn't about to spout questions at these people. Yagura looked friendly but Gaara looked damn scary.

Naruko was about to reach for a plate when Sasuke placed a plate of toast on her table.

"You want tea or juice?" Fu asked,

"Juice," Naruko said. Sasuke handed her a cup of juice which she took silently.

She really did not want to argue with anyone right now but something was seething inside her upon seeing Sasuke. So Naruko concentrated all her efforts on herself and ate all the food she was being served out of courtesy. Fu babbled on and mentioned about one member missing and how that person would be happy to meet Naruko. Naruko did not bother to ask about who that missing member of the house was but she made a mental note to ask Fu when she felt better later.

All through breakfast, Naruko was glad that she was mostly left alone to herself. Fu had talked about mundane stuff with Sasuke, nothing at all touching on Naruko or her parents. Yagura had interjected when something regarding some martial arts or something came up. After breakfast Naruko felt a little guilty for being snobbish and had apologized to Fu while they were alone in the kitchen, settling the dishes.

"It's mine and Killer B's turn to do the dishes this week, but he's not here so I asked for your help. You looked tense, so I thought this might help you relax. So what do you want for dinner, I thought maybe you might have lunch with Sasuke since he's here?"

"I am sorry Fu."

"Oh you remember my name, no worries. We were all like that initially, all broken initially, but over times we all settled down. This place is nicer than any place I have ever been to. I am not saying that what you face is easy, but it gets easier, over time."

"Over time," Naruko repeated sadly.

"Yes, over time. I have been here not very long but I have been in a facility much worse than here, so I guess beggars can't be choosers? Ok that's a poor attempt at making you feel ok but I am new at this girly friendship thing. You see the boys there, they don't really talk when it comes to emotionally stuff. Heck, Gaara barely talks to me, he has his own ways of communication though.

Naruko placed the last of the plates she had wiped dry onto the cabinet shelf and turned to Fu. Fu had been nothing but nice so she had to make an effort too. "Well, count me in as your girlfriend. I'll be here for a year at least looking at things, we can do a lot of girly stuff later."

"That sounds nice, we'll do things at your own pace. There's a lot of stuff going on in the beginning, but we are all here to support you along the way."

Fu twisted the faucet close and grabbed the cloth from Naruko's hand to wipe dry the last of the dish. "Well we are all done now, why don't you go and see what's up with Sasuke out there, you barely said a word to him. Sorry for intruding but i think he has something he wants to discuss with you."

Naruko did not argue with Fu for ordering her around, maybe growing up with a lot of motherly and authority figures around made her automatically follow their orders. She sighed and went out, meeting Sasuke this morning was not what she had expected at all. It was now late morning and it maybe be noon actually. She didn't see any clock at all. She briefly wondered what he wanted but decided that if CHUNIN wanted something from her they would have fetched her earlier and not let her relax around like now.

She returned to the dining table and found that the boys have disappeared from the dining hall, the dining table was clean and clear from any items. She left for the other part of the room, which shared the same area with the dining table but was a few feet away. It appeared like a normal living room consisting of a large LCD TV and two sets of sofas. The furnitures were of vibrant colours, one set in red and the other blue while the low tv table was white. She liked the minimalist grass in little vases, placed along the windows, which was opened to let in the sunshine. She wondered if Sasuke was outside, what does he want with her? Instead of hesitating she walked out of the house and saw that Sasuke had planted himself on a wooden bench outside. He was watching Yagura and Gaara doing some exercises on the grasses.

She wanted to be angry with Sasuke, but she found that the hatred was inappropriate. There was no anger when she looked at him this time. She glanced at Sasuke, he had not turned around and was unaware that Naruko was behind him. He wore casual clothing today, a plain blue long sleeved shirt and jeans.

Earlier, she had been angry at him especially with the memories of yesterday's event. She realized his true purpose of befriending her was all for a mission and it all felt like a lie. She wondered if he even saw her as a friend at all. Sasuke had then told her about CHUNIN, asked her to come and join them. She had asked for a tour of the building and a consultation of its programs, but since she was here that tour was now insignificant.

Naruko figured that Sasuke was as much a 'slave' to CHUNIN like she was of the welfare system. She was an orphan subjected to the care of guardians, shunted from house to house until she was able to find a home with Chiyo. Though she had never ended with irresponsible guardians, being transferred here and there made her crave for something permanent, even Chiyo's house was never a permanent thing and Chiyo had it drummed into her. Turning sixteen and then being told that she would live with Iruka was expected. Luckily Iruka had been a friend, someone who let her experience independent life even for a short moment.

She needed to settle things with Sasuke, turning whatever between them into a real friendship or something. Then a memory flashed past her and Naruko cringed at the kiss she had forced on Iruka and knew she did not want to be that sudden and awkward. Continuing her careful stride towards Sasuke, she called out, "Hey."

Sasuke quickly turned around and relief lit his face."Have a seat," he said.

Naruko gave him a smile and a frown. She was not sure what they were supposed to say in situations like this.

"They are giving you a day off today to settle down with Fu and the others," Sasuke started.

Well that was better for Sasuke to start, she was not sure what she would have said anyway. Naruko sat down and Sasuke turned his body towards her direction. She glanced at the surrounding and discovered that the garden looked like some sort of a Japanese garden, tranquil and spacious, it helped rest her nervous heart. She turned to him and kept her fingers intertwined to avoid fidgeting.

"How is Kakashi doing?" she asked. Really the well being of a significant older person was always something to worry about. Even if Kakashi was lying all this time.

"He's recuperating, he knew very well of the consequences when he showed his eyes to you."

"Can I visit him later?"

"Yes. How are you?"

Naruko looked away and decided to be truthful, she turned to Sasuke again. Eyeing those dark eyes with confidence she told him, "Better. I hope he will be too."

Sasuke nodded. Then he placed his hands awkwardly on his thighs and Naruko eyed those hands. "You have a whole free day today, what do you want to do?"

"Why am I here just like this. Aren't there any official registration procedure, forms to sign or anyone I should meet for a crash course in strange things and surprise, your parents are here trauma therapy?" Naruko found the itch in her heart to say something snide to him. Maybe to hint of her displeasure and to ruffle his feathers.

He just smiled and sighed. He knew she was just being angry.

"They are Jinchuuriki, have Fu told you anything about them?" he tried changing the topic.

"No, I was not feeling well yesterday. I hadn't asked them anything yet."

"What can I do for you to help ease your transition here?"

"What is CHUNIN? Is it really like what you told me in the train Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her and grinned, his name on her lips was a pleasure to hear. He started explaining, "Yes, but it is more than that. It is a military facility where people like me are trained in martial arts, in espionage and survivals."

"So you are a child soldier?" Naruko's eyes widened at her own realization that Sasuke was much more than the stylish and stoic personality he portrayed.

"I see myself as a contributing to society. The methods might annoy some people but CHUNIN had been nothing but good for me."

"Really?" Naruko frowned and looked away. Gaara and Yagura were now sitting cross legged on the grass with eyes closed, they were apparently in deep meditation.

"So, what am I here for then?" she queried.

"They wanted to make you a Jinchuuriki, seal a tailed beast into you. But right now they only have a small amount of the tailed beast chakra, and they hoped that you could help them find the rest of the chakra."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"They told me it would not because the chakra was weak. will consult you on this matter tomorrow."

Naruko nodded and stayed silent. She had many questions popping in her mind right now and was sure that Sasuke would entertain each one of them. But right now she wanted something personal from him.

They stayed silent, watching the blue sky which was clear.

Naruko could feel Sasuke's piercing gaze even when she wasn't looking.

"What?" Naruko turned to Sasuke.

"I was assigned to persuade you to join CHUNIN, it was a mission. I was told to persuade you, and to do that i decided to befriend you."

Naruko tensed. She slowly ran his words through her mind. She went back to her own thoughts that Sasuke was like a slave to CHUNIN. She could imagine him being tasked to persuade her, and he would do anything to fulfil that mission.

"But now I want to be your friend for real. If what we did back then was what they call friendship, maybe we can do it better this time?" he looked away and then sighed.

Naruko was surprised, she had never seen Sasuke looking unsure before and this expression of his surprised her.

"Do you really want to be my friend?" Naruko asked again. She was actually surprised at his request. She was sure that he was about to say something like, we are comrades in a mission or something.

"Yes and if you don't want to I will understand," Sasuke looked at her and smiled glumly.

Naruko frowned at him and blinked hard.

Sasuke then explained earnestly, "I never had friends from outside CHUNIN, and I actually enjoyed myself going to Iwa with you, Sai and Ino. It was a mission and I had to hold myself back but underneath it all I really enjoyed it. It was fun."

Naruko stifled a smile, so Sasuke had actually enjoyed the trip despite looking bored and jaded half the time. She maintained her silence as he spoke again.

"You can say no if you want, I'll understand." Sasuke said as he stood and about to leave her.

She laughed and grabbed for his shirt, "Sit down Sasuke. Don't start being coy with me, is this the real you?"

Naruko's heart did a dance. Everything didn't seem like a looming nightmare for now. She blushed as she let go of his hand. "I'll be your friend."

Sasuke smirked at her answer and sat down again.

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Are Sai and Ino really engaged? They did not act it out, did they?"

"No, they were being themselves but they were aware that it was my mission to persuade you at the time."

Naruko noticed a lost thread on her pants and brushed it away while muttering under her breath, "Persuade, more like kidnapping…" before she said louder this time, "So they are for real?"

She knew Sasuke heard her mutterings as he rolled his eyes and then told her, "Yes they are in love and getting married one day."

"So, Ino and Sai are CHUNIN?"

"Yes they are. Ino is emancipated, so she's a civilian. Sai is with us."

"And I am not CHUNIN but a Jinchuuriki?"

"You are a prospective Jinchuuriki and tomorrow you will get to know more about that."

"Looks like I'll be here a lot longer than I thought."

Sasuke stood and paced around before looking back at Naruko, "You want a tour around CHUNIN, I can bring you around to the common areas."

"Is it ok?"

Sasuke thought about something and then said, "I will need to bring you to security first to get your details into the system and clearance."

"Does everything in here run backwards?" Naruko asked out loud. She had meant to say it in her mind, "Oops, I just blurted that out did I? I mean you brought me here, spooked me and then register me."

"Don't ask more questions. Get yourself ready and we can get around CHUNIN asap if you change now."

Naruko glanced at her shirt and smiled. She nodded and got inside. She looked at the living room and told herself, _I'm living here now._

She ran upstairs and did not come upon Fu and wondered where the girl was but decided that she'd leave a note or maybe notify Yagura and Gaara if they were out of their meditation. She got into her room and told herself, _maybe my room now._ She got to the closet and searched her bag for her jeans and jacket. She tied her hair into a ponytail and after dressing up ran back down to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was relieved that Naruko was not as angry as he anticipated. He wanted to bang his head over his sudden insecurity. He had wanted to friend her for real this time and she had obliged him. He was still trying to believe how everything had turned around better than he expected.

Weeks ago when Sasuke was missioned to befriend Naruko, he did not see himself caring for her at all. After yesterday's meeting ending in Kakashi hurt, and Naruko very angry he had wondered to himself whether he should approach Naruko at all today and in the end relented. But it was not at all his own conclusion, he had Chouji to thank to.

After the meeting yesterday, he had waited for the medics to come and bring Kakashi-sensei to the hospital wing. Afterwards, since he did not receive any orders he had returned to his room and stayed there for further orders but surprisingly there was nothing coming. He had spent half an hour meditating trying to focus on his mission to be Naruko's companion all along this mission. But problem is he no longer viewed Naruko as a mission, he had wanted to console her, to ask her what he could do to her. But he had no idea how to approach her.

He couldn't confide in any of his CHUUNIN peers since it would mean them knowing about how he felt towards Naruko. They were supposed to be just teammates in a mission, right? His presence was merely to facilitate Naruko' s transition into a Jinchuuriki, he was to beside her because of work. But Sasuke did not just want to be like that. 1230 came soon and Sasuke found Kiba at his door inviting him to lunch.

When he entered the cafeteria, Chouji quickly pulled him into the kitchen. The CHUNIN cook wanted Sasuke to come to try a new banana fritter recipe he had infused with soldier pill ingredient.

"Delicious isn't it? I've found a way to make the traditional untasteful soldier pill into a dessert. Now you can indulge and then fight."

Sasuke had smiled at Chouji's enthusiasm. "What do you want to learn to cook next?"

Sasuke stopped chewing on his second fritter and was reminded of Naruko. "A healthy ramen recipe?"

"Ah, I like that. Ramen is just carbohydrate in soup, i'll get to creating a tasty recipe for you. What kind of soup?"

"Seafood."

"Ok."

Out of the blue Sasuke confided in Chouji, "Is it ok to restart a friendship with someone?" It was vaguely asked and he hoped Chouji wouldn't care for him to elaborate.

"Restarting a friendship? Hmmm that's a new thing to think about." The nutritionist and cook munched on his banana fritter and wiped his hand on a napkin. They were in the tiny office in the kitchen which was air conditioned and not as hot as the cooking part of the kitchen, this was where Chouji and his crew did their management and affairs. Managing food for teenagers must be a heavy duty as Sasuke realized that they do eat a lot compared to adults, growing bodies Chouji had said.

They both actually knew that there was no such thing as friendships in CHUNIN, they were all bound together as a unit and that was something which isn't as fickle as a friendship. The only thing which will break CHUNINs apart was desertion of duty and being killed in the line of duty. Even emancipation from CHUUNIN at a certain age was never a barrier to their comradeship.

Chouji took off his chef's hat and scratched his chin, "I guess you could break up a friendship… maybe friends could break apart too, not just lost a connection or something. Maybe in the future when the time arrives and the two of you are in a better place, then maybe you can restart your friendship again if both parties are ok with it. Some people don't forgive easily so it all really depends on people. Like food, not everyone eats cucumber, but some do eat the japanese cucumber saying it's not as bad as the 'normal' cucumber. To me cucumbers are all the same."

Sasuke did not know how to respond to Chouji's example of cucumber but he got the gist of the cook's word. He was comforted by the fact that friendship do break apart too. It was normal for things to break apart, and even if they resumed it was up to them now.

The next morning he had shown up at the Jinchuuriki quarters early morning and was welcomed with a beaming Fu who quickly shuffled him to the dining table half full of breakfast spread. He swallowed all his doubts and decided to go with the flow with this bunch of Jinchuurikis. He rarely ever mixed around with non CHUUNIN and when it comes to work, he was always equipped with scripts and directions from his superiors, so this chance to mix with this varied mix was something he was actually nervous about. There was no one there to tell him how to act or what to do.

Sasuke was a soldier. He looked cool outside, even deadly serious at times. But inside he was also a teenage boy who had doubts and was still learning about this world. He was thankful that he did not have to do much, Fu was doing all the talking for him with Killer B too busy eating to drop a rhyme or two. His heart began beating hurriedly when Fu got up from her chair and announced that she was going to see if Naruko was awake. He did not know how she would react upon seeing him and hoped for the best. And he did not have to worry much Naruko was not angry at him after all.


	18. Chapter 18 - Calm

The time was 11 am by the time they were finished with visiting the area in CHUNIN which Naruko could access. Earlier, when they walked past the hospital wing Naruko wondered if Kakashi was still warded there, but Sasuke did not bother to explain so she decided later would be proper for further questions. Next to last they visited the CHUNIN living quarters but no one was around save for the dietician and cook who was a chubby teen in a white uniform. The teen only waved at Sasuke before making a move towards wherever he needed to go, by then Sasuke only mentioned that the cook had some urgent meeting today. Lastly he brought her to their entertainment room, exercise room and classroom. Naruko found them much like the ones she saw on television, like the facilities offered on a college or university campus.

Sasuke was not chatty but he was responsive now than he was during their vacation. Still Naruko did not think about asking him questions, as she still had too many things to think about and did not really quite absorb the whole visit.

They were now coming to the end of their visit and Sasuke then remembered to visit the little museum the JOUNINs had recently set up as part of their upcoming anniversary celebration.

"This is new, they just set it up last month. Gai-san says it's incomplete and we CHUNINs will take turns managing it starting later this month."

Naruko broswed through the displays on the walls, they were mostly framed photographs of people in uniforms she had seen on Temari. There were a separate display of older looking people on another wall, mostly of a smug looking old man with an eye patch. She thought it looked like Kakashi's relative with his one eye visible while the other's behind a patch. Something about him made her frown.

Sasuke was quick to notice her expression ad explained. "That's Danzo, the head of Root, which is the larger organization CHUNIN belongs to."

Naruko nodded. She had heard of Danzo before." I thought that CHUNIN is a children's unit?" Naruko gripped onto her security pass clipped onto her shirt, it bore her picture and name on it. She was not sure what her status at CHUNIN was as she peeked at the card. It stated that CHUNIN stood for Children's Unit Intelligence, but she had not been briefed about what it meant yet. They did mention that she was being recruited for something special, something related to her parents. She wondered if Sasuke could tell her and wondered if he knew what she would be facing.

"He pioneered CHUNIN and have been our patron for two decades now. Actually there are about 200 plus of us out there, older CHUNIN who never return to join as adult soldiers. Kakashi was a CHUNIN until he turned 15. He returned when he was 18 and is now a civillian JOUNIN."

Naruko did not respond to that, but she frowned a little, remembering that in the vision Kakashi had given her, he had looked slightly younger than her and Sasuke. Kakashi must knew her parents when he was still a CHUUNIN. She quickly turned around to look around the room but there were no pictures or mentions of any Uzumaki and Namikaze. She did not bother to ask Sasuke, she would question someone else later, someone as senior as Kakashi. Sasuke might know a thing or two but she wanted the whole truth and not just some diluted passed down information. Naruko scowled but did not look at Sasuke and instead walked away to inspect a series of other framed pictures. She scanned the pictures but found no one in it whom she could identify, there were too many names listed anyway and Naruko was never the type to scan each name. She aas sure Sasuke and Kakashi were in there somewhere.

Sasuke followed her and pointed to a picture consisting of twelve year olds. "That's me," he smiled at his younger self.

Naruko found it cute that he bothered to point himself to her and she looked closely at younger Sasuke. To her shock younger him wore a sort of an overall like thing and promptly asked, "You wore a onesie?"

Sasuke looked at her side eyed and said, "It was fashionable at the time." He then continued to admire his younger self silently. Naruko ceased frowning and smiled. She spotted a taller male looking like Sai standing not far from younger Sasuke.

"I used to wear onesies too, overalls," she noted.

Sasuke suddenly said, "I was assigned to persuade you to join CHUNIN, my mission was to acquire you as a Jinchuuriki. I was briefed that you are an important asset to ROOT " His eyes were still scanning his peers' pictures.

Naruko turned to look at him. She decided to go straight to the important question, skipping the unspoken thing between them. The fact that she was just a mission to accomplish and now maybe just an object to be taken care of.

"So what am I to you now?" Naruko blurted.

"A friend, a teammate."

Naruko waited for Sasuke to turn to her. When he finally did turn there was a smile on his face. "I asked my superiors to let me be involved in this until things settle down, which frankly will never be, and you can hold my hands when things get tough…. Things here are tough..."

She knew like her past these adults liked to keep things secretive and that was a trending thing here too. She sighed but at least she had someone here.

"Whatever happens I got your back," Sasuke said. His eyes smiling at her while his lips were smirking.

"Guys!"

They both turned toward the voice, there at the door stood Temari in her CHUNIN uniform.

"We need you at the Lab briefing room now, sorry today should be your off day," Temari said.

"Let's go," Sasuke urged Naruko as he stepped after her.

Naruko sighed inside, CHUNIN was not that different from the social welfare system always hounding her with things and disturbing her peace. So if she could survive that, then she could survive this.

* * *

Root gave the chakra project a code name like any of their science project but Kato had personally dubbed it the Kyubi Project. She only addressed the project with it's code name in meetings with her bosses but resorted to her chosen nickname when she discussed it with her assistant, Sakura. "Why Kyubi?" Sakura had asked. Firstly, Shizune reasoned, because legends told that the monster previously housed in Kushina Uzumaki was a nine tailed fox. Furthermore the chakra they were experimenting on was always orange and it reminded her of a fox hence the nickname Kyubi.

Shizune had handled the project indirectly years ago and only became in charge of it directly when ROOT confirmed that it was going to fuse the chakra into a human body. Root had eyed the progeny of the Namikaze-Kushina child years ago but the child being underaged was a hindrance but now, not anymore.

Shizune was nervous, not because of the project finally reaching another milestone, but she was excited about meeting the progeny of the two iconic individuals whose bodies were currently freezing in the nearby cryogenic chambers. She glanced around nervously at the direction of the temporary chambers where Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki lay in suspended animation. Though she could only see the walls of her lab and not the chambers directly, her skin still prickled with the excitement of meeting the Namikaze-Uzumaki offspring. Their daughter was coming in any minute now.

The scientist turned around and took off her goggles. She rubbed her hands nervously and placed her palm flat on her thighs before bowing slightly towards the direction of their bodies.

"I will take care of your daughter as you would have liked. I will make sure she is treated well and will make sure her needs are met," she said smiling. Her eyes looking at the floor but her thoughts were with the child and the chakra.

Shizune then raised her head and said, "Thank you for this opportunity to work with your family." She knew it sounded illogical since they could not hear her, but she knew that their daughter would need some adult's care and attention right now and she might as well provide those too. Root was using them for the better of the world but Shizune could not just treat the child as an experiment, this child was Root's future like all the Jinchuuriki.

The Namikaze-Uzumaki daughter was taken in by CHUUNIN for the sole purpose of becoming a Jinchuuriki. It was a move by Danzo to match an enemy of the state named Kaguya who had retained five Jinchuuriki. They needed to play the same game as their enemy to ensure that they were also prepared for any attacks. Shizune who had backgrounds in genetics and chakra study was held responsible for the experiment since a few years ago. Shizune turned to her work table and glanced at the file she had been sent yesterday.

Apart from the excitement of meeting Naruko Uzumaki, Shizune was also extra nervous because she had never infused a foreign chakra into a human before. Kakashi had told her that it would be painful when it came to adult infusion as he had seen enemies try to steal the orange chakra they have unofficially labelled as Kyubi and seal it into themselves. Each adult infusion had been disastrous until ROOT had managed to contain the chakra or what was left of it.

Now that ROOT had seen evidence that the chakra had favoured Uzumakis's gene, and the Namikaze-Uzumaki child was available, things were looking good. The Uzumaki genes had proven that they can handle the physical aspect of carrying the power of the chakra. Clinical tests using living Uzumaki genes showed that human infusion was possible.

Happiness filled her, as a scientist this was one of her dreams come true. It was not just about experimenting with the chakra alone, or with bits of the chakra and mice, this was seeing her work of a few years come to life. But the aspect of dealing with a human being made her nervous but her preparation had been immaculate and she was ready despite her nervousness. Shizune smiled to herself, she had been going through her research more than she needed to. She ate, slept and breathed this. She hoped that her team was feeling better than her. She wished Kakashi could be here today but he was under order to rest as he had a bigger responsibility to carry out post infusion.

As she straightened her tabs, putting aside a notepad and pens on the table for the briefing, the scientist told herself that she would start with a briefing on the physical side today and would assess the Bijuu thoroughly before carrying out the infusion. She could do this in her sleep by now but this was her life and going through her notes once more only made her calm.

* * *

Kakashi was restless, he was itching to get back to work and explain to Naruko about the memories he had shown her. However he couldn't do it because Danzo had ordered that he be grounded until his Sharingan was usable again. They needed a Sharingan wielder for this assignment and currently there's only three of them at Root with him holding the second mature Sharingan after Itachi. Danzo had assigned Itachi on another mission which was much a more important task than this, that was all that Kakashi knew. Apart from Kakashi, Sasuke would be back up if Kakashi was affected.

Kakashi was a Jounin who actually had a life outside of ROOT. Unlikehus peers Gai, Yamato, Kurenai and Sarutobi, he owned and operated a chain of cinemas and regularly appeared in the public. Danzo had approved of his dual life saying that Kakashi would be beneficial for Root one day and when he first saw Naruko Uzumaki walk into the administration office a few months ago, he understood what Danzo meant. He was ordered to treat the girl as normal as an employer could, and just watch over her generally. He found her normal though a little klutzy like her late father.

Kakashi had been thinking about his late sensei Minato Namikaze when the Kyubi chakra project started. And after he saw the girl at work, his memories about his late sensei made him felt a little conflicted. He owed her parents a lot, she could have been a sister to him. But he was ordered to never let the knowledge of her parents spill to her no matter what. Kakashi was good when it came to secrets, nothing ever passed his lips ever. This mission was straightforward and there was really no benefit from telling her that her parents are just a revelation away.

Kakashi knew it was better that she was kept in the dark at first because when she finally knew about everything there would be no turning back. He let her be a normal teenager even if it was for a few months, and let her wallow in self centeredness and learn more about herself. Then when the chakra project showed promise, Iruka was asked to leave her alone so CHUUNIN could make a move on her. Kakashi was made to monitor her closely. Kakashi knew that a teenage girl would probably trust someone close to her age and knew Sasuke would be most effective in gaining her trust. He could see that Sasuke was also being trained to be involved in the Jinchuuriki program, so it was better to let be involved early on. Danzo had agreed and Kakashi was thankful for that.

It was a very brilliant move what with Sasuke assigned as a third person to balance the four man combination. Kakashi had half expected that Naruko would fall for Sasuke but so far the girl had treated Sasuke as a friend with a little bit of confusion thrown in. They were not assigned to discover whether she actually had special feelings for Sasuke and whether they could exploit that for CHUNIN benefit so that aspect was never explored. Danzo must have known that Naruko would readily offer herself when it came to her parents and so they concentrated on that.

Kakashi knew that CHUUNIN was a flawed organization when it came to raising children. It was not an orphanage, nor a nursery, it was all about raising capable soldiers. Kakashi himself had grown up in CHUUNIN as a child of a Root soldier. His father had left a company for his family when he knew that CHUNIN had begun the emancipation program and Kakashi had been running the company ever since their lawyer deemed that he was of legal age..

He wished he could change things for the children of ROOT, maybe change somethng about CHUNIN. Not now but maybe one day.


	19. Chapter 19 - To have choices

"Happy 16th birthday, here's your birthday present!"

The blonde birthday girl in the television gaped at her present as it was being unveiled. As soon as she saw it she closed her mouth and screamed excitedly. She leaped into her mother's arms and then let her mother go, and dropped a kiss on her father's head before rushing forward for her gift. Her family had given her a car, a very expensive looking car.

Naruko gawked at the television programme she had been watching for the past ten minutes. The programme was about a birthday party which looked extravagant, but that did not faze Naruko one bit. Being in a public school while she was in Iwa, she had plenty of schoolmates whom she heard had extravagant birthday parties. Rich people equals extravagance she realized. What made Naruko astounded at the birthday gift of the sixteen year old girl on tv was the gift. The car, Naruko thought, was too big and too expensive for a teenager. God knows what these rich birthday girls will get when they reach twenty one. 

Somehow Naruko was jealous too, not at the extravagant party or the pricey present but at the thought that she might not have any birthday parties after this like these girls would year after year. Back in Iwa her birthday was always celebrated no matter how belated. Her foster mother Chiyo would always bake a cake for her, and then they would eat it together with the other foster children.

Naruko wondered if the folks at CHUNIN celebrate birthdays like civilians do, they look like they don't do personal activities much. But on the other hand Naruko had not anticipated that they would have such trivial programmes on their television either so she shouldn't really judge them. They seemed to have military like living quarters and campus atmosphere but at the same time they don't appear to be that strict. Maybe they aren't that tii military-esque, which to Naruko means straight, strict conservative lifestyle. Maybe they do celebrate birthdays, and Naruko wondered if they have cakes here, she hoped that they do.

Naruko was left alone in the room as Sasuke was away getting changed. After their visit to the CHUNIN living quarters Sasuke had received a call about a sudden meeting with his superiors. So he went back to his room to change into his uniform and deposited Naruko at the CHUNIN leisure room.

Upon entering Naruko was in awe at the normalcy of the room. The room contained a large television, a few monitors and game consoles, and some bean bags for sitting. There was also a wooden cabinet standing against a wall, with racks full of books and on the lower racks all kinds of board games. Naruko thought that the CHUNIN sure had their places neat and organized.

Naruko had then switched on the tv and just tuned to the first channel on screen and it was the birthday party programme. After fifteen minutes passed no one came into the room and the tv was now showing the birthday girl in her car with her father in the passenger seat. She was taking them around their neighbourhood while her father explained to her about the car. Meanwhile, Naruko's mind wondered if CHUNIN would be like a normal higher education institution, but maybe more sophisticated because it was military like. In her far mind she wondered how much studying would she be doing, will she actually have classes or just spend these early days waiting around. No one had formally explained to her what CHUNIN was so far and they were far more interested in her potential for CHUNIN than in explaining about anything else. CHUNIN looked interesting enough so far for her, much better than working the minimum wages at a cinema, going home alone thinking about mundane things and getting ready for tests. Well not that Kakashi was a bad boss but CHUNIN looked like a better place to be in comparison. Naruko hoped the hours she had spend studying would be used here.

As Naruko's mind wandered into thinking about what CHUNIN was actually, she heard the door slid open and promptly turned around. Sasuke stepped inside wearing something new. Her initial thought was that Sasuke looked sharp in his new attire before she realized that Sasuke wore something which looked like Kakashi's mercenary clothes which he would wear at the cinema. However Sasuke looked less intimidating without a mask on his face like Kakashi. Sasuke closed the door in his way in and Naruko noticed red trimmings and pipings on the sleeves and some part of his uniform. The red accents made the navy blue uniform look relaxed and much less intimidating as a military uniform would.

Sasuke turned around and smiled at her and that made her heart skip a beat. Naruko smiled back and turned around to hide the blush creeping on her face, she elaborately picked up the remote to lower the tv's volume in anticipation of Sasuke talking.

Sasuke eyed the tv and then sighed. "I hated this program. But a year ago I had to watch this program while we were preparing for a year end theatre performance, it became bearable to watch after that", Sasuke said breaking the ice.

Naruko's eyebrows rose sharply at his words.

"What kind of character was that?" she quickly shot him a question.

Sasuke chuckled and then looked at her, "I was a poor boyfriend to a rich girl. My character was a loser and I had to react to her extravagant party and her haughty friends, it was kind of "I want to be here for her but at the same time wanted to run away from the situation."

"Can't imagine you being in that kind of character."

"Makeup and costume helped,and I even won best promising actor in the regional theatre competition."

"Really?" Naruko asked before laughing. She find it hard to believe his story as Sasuke was far from being humble or awkward all the while he was around her before.

"I am a good actor, practice makes perfect," Sasuke said haughtily.

"But you never acted like a good actor friend before? I was receiving mixed signals about your interest in me, some days you were really friendly but sometimes you're distant. I couldn't figure you out," Naruko said.

"The assignment ruled that I have to befriend you in my own way, naturally, so not much acting needed there. I had to earn your trust by just being myself... I realized that it might be a long term working relationship when they told me to just be myself. It worked out anyway ok anyway,"

Naruko mused at his words. She now realized that she was thankful that Sasuke had remained his bitchy prickly self, because if he was acting nice and she was attracted to that fake part of him... only to find out that it was a ploy to get her to CHUNIN, then she would have been deeply hurt. He was only nice because it was all an assignment. But instead she had been angry at his haughtiness, attracted at those nice sides of him, because when he cared he was very sincere and she could feel that he was himself… not many people were sincerely nice to her while she was growing up.

"People often chide me for being cold and insensitive. I should warn you about that, should I?" Sasuke smirked and held his hand out for her to get up. Naruko smiled before taking his hand and got up.

"I don't think you need to after I've experienced it first hand," Naruko said as she let go of his hand. They slipped into their shoes and left the room together.

They were approaching an elevator and Naruko realized it was an area she had not visited yet. The elevator lobby was adorned with white marbles compared to the grey corridors of the CHUNIN hostels. She was starting to get nervous as they entered the elevator.

"Temari is on her way to meet us, I will be there for about an hour but I have to be somewhere else afterwards."

Naruko glanced at Sasuke and gestured at his uniform, "So that explains the uniform change. Do I get one too?"

"Maybe, Temari is more clear on that."

So she was getting uniforms and maybe actual missions later, after they do whatever they wanted to do on her. Naruko had watched enough tv shows to find similarity in CHUNIN with those shows, these military like organization looked similar in their earth toned uniforms, stern looking superiors and weapons. Now that thought made Naruko thought about the kind of weapon she might learn to use here.

The elevator opened on the next floor and Temari walked in. "Hi guys, so you…" she turned to Naruko and leaned against the elevator wall before continuing, "meet with my dearest bro?"

She nodded at Sasuke who nodded back as he stood with that bored expression of his.

"Um I did, but we didn't get to talk yet," she explained. The elevator soon stopped and they got out.

Temari led the way and the two followed them. She slowed down to slid between them both and said, "My brother was turned into a Jinchuriki as soon as he was born so I guess that made me knowledgeable on Junchiriki. But I am not here as an actual expert, they asked me to stay back and lend my time to assist you and also the other Jinchuriki."

Naruko's eyes widen in attention at Temari's words. Sasuke looked at Temari as he wrapped his arms across his chest while they continued walking.

"I came with my brother earlier this year but Kankurou returned to Sunagakure as he had to help father manage the government, we were training to be the next leaders of Suna's Desert Army, it's an underground military facility almost like CHUNIN."

Naruko looked at Temari's blue eyes and blonde hair, she remembered that Gaara had red hair and green eyes. Were they his original traits, and what was that tattoo on his forehead.

"He had his forehead tattooed after he knew our mom died after he was born. He could be very mysterious and complicated but I've been his big sister for awhile now, so I kind of guess how his mood is most of the time. And I have been right most times. Well we are here, come let's meet Dr. Shizune."

Naruko glanced at the door to her right in pale pink and gulped down nervous saliva down her throat. She glanced at Sasuke who quickly got beside her and placed a hand lightly on her back.

"Let's get in, the doctor will be glad to meet you," he said softly.

….

"Temari, you haven't been here for weeks," a voice called from the darkened room. "Oh the room's to dark, let me switch some lights here."

"Good day doctor," Sasuke greeted formally. Temari on the other hand had engulfed the doctor in a bear hug.

"It's so good to see you again," Temari said as she hugged the doctor.

"Uh Temari, me too. How are the sand siblings?" Shizune asked as she hugged Temari back and let go.

"Better than ever, anyway here's Naruko. In person. Live!"

Dr. Shizune's eyes grew as big as saucers and though in her state of awe managed to greet Sasuke back, "Hi Sasuke, and Hi, Naruko Namikaze. Finally, you're here..."

Naruko who was suddenly feeling very self conscious blinked and retorted, "I'm Naruko Uzumaki. I'm going by my mother's name actually."

"Oh," Shizune realized her awkward error and scrambled for her papers and sheepishly looked at it before apologizing. "I'm sorry, I should know that by now as it's in these documents, but I am so happy to meet you." Shizune then put down her papers before grabbing both Naruko's hands to greet her.

Naruko was astounded at first that there was someone who was excited to meet her unlike everyone else who had regarded her with curious or doubtful eyes, so decided that it was up to her to mend the awkward air. So she let go of Shizune's hands and hugged the older woman as tightly as she could. "Glad to meet you too Doctor."

Shizune was beaming now as she hugged Naruko back and then remembered that they were here for serious business, and so she finally let go of the Namikaze heir. Inner Shizune was excited to regale the young woman about her knowledge about Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki but she was quickly reminded by Kakashi's warning that the girl was clueless about her heritage. So Shizune put on her best Doctor voice and proceeded to start her briefing.

"Let's proceed to somewhere more comfortable for the briefing. I'm sorry Sasuke that your once a blue moon day off is interrupted."

"I was assigned something else too, so don't be sorry about that," Sasuke said.

They all followed out of the lab and into the aisle heading for a nearby room.

"This is the scientists lounge room, vit since no one's here since everyone is off doing things we can use it now. Take a seat," the doctor invited.

Shizune took the middle single seat while Temari gestured to Naruko to sit next to the doctor. Sasuke sat at the farthest seat from them as he was about to leave later.

They sat down as Shizune then opened a nearby small fridge and handed them each a bottle of water.

"Thanks doc, so maybe a little about what Jinchuriki is," Temari requested.

"Oh yeah, so Naruko we are going to test your body to see whether you are suitable to be a Jinchuriki. I am going to infuse your body with a sample of chakra, and we will monitor you from there. You've met the other Jinchuriki right?"

Naruko nodded and her mind thought of the others back at the house, "I've talked to Fuu and Killer Bee, met Gaara…"

Temari smiled and laughed, "you can tell her about what you think of him. I'm ok."

"Well, he's not so friendly."

"They don't differ much from us, some are friendly like Fuu but some of them have had a tough life. Being a Jinchuriki is special but it's a lifetime of challenges. You're wanted but at the same rejected because people are scared of what they could do. Jinchuriki has bijuu chakra in it, there were supposed to be nine tailed but ROOT had so far only have four and we are searching for the rest before the Kaguya clan get their hands on it. Your mom was a Jinchuriki and so we thought that you might be a potential candidate. However we are only sire after we test you, we only have a week should you want to wait it out."

Naruko just sat there blinking in confusion, "I could reject this offer?"

Temari bit her lips while waiting for Shizune to reply.

"We can't force you actually. We have to do this with you volunteering as you are legally an adult. The jinchurikis you met didn't have that option… anyway what would you like to know?"

The first question to pop out from Naruko's mouth was, "will it be painful?"

"It depends on your body," Temari chimed in. "Gaara couldn't remember since he was days old at the time but Fu said it was hellish."

Naruko made a glum expression and promptly looked at Sasuke who gave her a vague look before asking Shizune. "If I may ask, what would the tests be?"

"Oh, there would be blood tests, endurance test, just like any other health tests. We should also be taking samples from your body, just some cells to see how they react. These are all only done with your permission. So all we are doing now is talk, because you have a week to consider this matter."

"Actually," Naruko replied. She was surprised to hear that she had choices here when all her life it has always been about people making choices for her. "I thought that I had to do this no matter what. Since I am actually surprised that I have to think about this I think I would like to spend that time learning about Jinchuriki, and also about a what it means to be a Jinchuriki. And… I want to know more about my parents."

Shizune nodded at Naruko and smiled at the reference to her idols. She opened her file and asked, "So where do you want to start?

* * *

This was a rushed chapter, it was supposed to have another scene in it but maybe I'll add it later here or just push it to the next chapter. Anyway I continued my studies recently and studying alongside working full time made me all messed up so I stopped writing for awhile, but I am here and writing again. Thanks for waiting and thanks for reading.


	20. Uzumaki In The House

Chapter 20 - Submission

Since Sakura was chosen by Shizune to be her assistant, she had been over the moon. Sakura had always wondered what she would do if she was emancipated from CHUNIN. It was going to happen in only a few years and she wondered whether she should travel like Neji and Tenten planned to, or lead a 'normal life' and work like Ino was doing now. Maybe she could have a look at the outside world first, and experience a thing or two before deciding on any long term plans. Sakura was also intent on furthering her studies in medicine, maybe become a physician or scientist. She loved working with people so when Shizune informed her that she needed Sakura to assist her in the Jinchuuriki project, of course Sakura was ecstatic. She was going to be the Jinchuuriki's 'manager' as Kakashi had said it. Charting the progress of the host and also of the chakra being.

Just the other day, Karin told Sakura that she would remain with CHUNIN until she's bored, or move over to ROOT when she had enough credibilities under her belt. Karin, couldn't see herself living beside normal human beings and living in a regulated society. She once told Sakura that she was made for weirdness and she would not last a day being amongst civilians. She wanted to continue learning about her Uzumaki clan heritage and her sensor abilities and using it for the greater good. Karin had a newfound obsession especially when the news that a half Uzumaki human was named as a prospective Jinchuuriki.

Karin came to CHUNIN with Suigetsu and Juugo from an enemy's lair a few years ago. They were rehabilitated and made into soldiers, and the trio remained close comrades even in CHUNIN. However, Karin had taken a liking to Sasuke when she laid eyes on him and was at first very jealous of Sakura for being his teammate. But over the years, Karin started to treat Sakura as a comrade and they became close friends. But Karin never stopped harassing Sasuke when Sakura happened to be around, although Sakura and Sasuke rarely meet these days. They were assigned to different segments, Sakura in the science team and Sasuke in the offense team.

Sakura did find Karin's habit annoying but the teasings have slowed down over the years and they were mostly the same things. Karin was annoying in her social life, but very serious in her role as sensor soldier in CHUNIN and that was enough for Sakura to bear the annoying girl's presence in her life. Karin can be useful too as a friend and fellow comrade. She was never frugal when sharing information and also very knowledgeable in the matters of the Uzumaki which Sakura was currently very interested in.

"Studying hard for the HSC?" Karin broke the walls to Sakura's daydream.

"I've already got that in here," Sakura answered as she tapped her temple. Karin as always came into Sakura's room without knocking but it was a habit long tolerated and understood. Sakura was planning to take her High School Certificate before her emancipation, maybe interning at a laboratory or university. Her so called normal ambition had received some confused questions from Karin.

Then it popped into Sakura's mind that she needed Karin now, more than ever. "Hey, you came in just at the right time. You are going to make yourself very useful today, have a seat."

Karin looked at Sakura side eyed, you are rarely this nice to me when I barge in here out of the blue. "Is this a heart to heart talk?" Karin asked with a mischievous grin as she settled down on Sakura's neatly made bed.

"Not a heart to heart, we are not dat... Wait, you're baiting me. This has nothing to do with heart matters. I am looking into that now or the next years." Sakura said annoyed.

"Ok.. If you suddenly find the need to emote let me be the first ok, I'll handle this better than Hinata or Tenten."

"I can always call Ino?" Sakura teased.

"Ok, I'll be leaving now. Good luck with your matter," Karin said leaving the bed. Sakura quickly caught her friend's hand and forcefully pulled and pushed the redhead onto her bed. She was not sure if Karin was easily hurt by her words as Karin had no girl friends to share girly stuff before this, and Sakura was one of her first friends she shared some make up sampling and heart to heart talks with. Never about Sasuke, because it was best to avoid talking about your comrades, but they talked about boys in general.

"Hey, easy with the strength," Karin said as Sakura let go. Sakura did not apologize for her too strong grip as she knew Karin was quick to heal herself.

"So?" Karin asked inquisitive about the matter Sakura should already be getting at.

"It is about an addition to the Jinchuriki project, they have a person who is a daughter of an Uzumaki. We haven't done any testing on her yet but I just wanted to ask trivial things about Uzumaki since you're one," Sakura said. She closed the book she was reading and rested her elbows on the desk.

Karin quickly reached for Sakura's note book and pen, and opened a new blank page, "Uzumaki what? Age, origin, gender, chakra read, parentage?"

"This is still embargo, but Shizune said since you're the only Uzumaki in here so you're invited now. She's Uzumaki Naruko, sixteen, raised in Iwagakure, I am not sure where she was born. As of yet no high chakra read from yet but her parents were Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. You have heard of them anywhere?"

Sakura waited patiently as Karin pencilled the details in the book before pausing to think. The Uzumaki girl was wearing her signature red framed spectacles and had her hair in a side braid, and Sakura noticed that she was wearing a striped sweater which looked like the one she had gifted Karin years ago. It was a weekend and they both were off duty so they could wear civilian clothes even within CHUNIN quarters.

"As you know, my awareness of my fellow extinct extends to Senator Mito Uzumaki only, though that won't deter me from unearthing more. Sorry, but I have never heard of Kushina," Karin said with a sad tone.

Sakura nodded and patted Karin's shoulder, "well now you know about her, maybe a long lost cousin or something. She's here maybe you want to meet her?

"Can I?" Karin looked up to Sakura enthusiastically but quickly slumped her shoulders.

"Don't tell me she's in suspended animation?" Karin sighed.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"Like Senator Mito Uzumaki plans to be when she's no longer breathing, for science she told me. She told me to do that too when I'm dead. So do I get to meet the junior Uzumaki?"

"Maybe, Shizune will inform me later.

"I could? I thought the Jinchurikis were out of bound for us, you know ex-minions of Orochimaru - crazed Jinchuriki hunter now in maximum security prison?" Karin asked with a confused tone. So far she had not worked directly with any Jinchuriki in a team and in her mind had automatically assumed that it was because she was linked to a Jinchuriki hunter in the past.

"Do you still feel that guilty over your past Karin, hey don't be like that," Sakura asked. She had always thought that Karin was doing ok now and and was no longer feeling guilt over her past.

"Hell yeah I do. We three still feel that way sometimes, even with all the trust and brainwashings we underwent here..." Karin said glumly. Then she corrected herself, "Rehabilitation, not brainwash..."

Then Karin beamed up and said, "So this Naruko Uzumaki, how soon can I meet her? Does she has red hair?" Karin turned the topic back to their original topic, not wanting Sakura to be exasperated over her.

"I am not sure, maybe next week? She has blonde hair, maybe from her father's side I think. Was it your father or your mother an Uzumaki?"

Karin paused in her note taking and answered, "I am a full blooded Uzumaki, my parents were cousins but they died when I was a toddler. Orochimaru did not kill them though, he said he saved me from the massacre instead."

Sakura looked at Karin side eyed and paused before asking again, "Are you sure you are ok talking about the Uzumaki?"

Karin rolled her eyes and said, "It's that attitude which made things harder for me to move on, I am totally fine, just playing around with the sentiment of my poor extinct clan. So, what do you want me to do with this half Uzumaki? Hey is she aware of who her parents are?"

"Kakashi introduced her to her parents via a vision. Also that her father was one of ROOT's last Hokage."

"So it seems that I have a huge responsibility here, to introduce the Uzumaki heritage to her?"

"Yes, I will watch in the sidelines. Kakashi will be there to answer anything about her parents since he knew them the best. Shizune thought that you being same aged as her would be better for an introduction to the other aspects of the clan," Sakura said. Shizune and Kakashi had made the decision to include Karin since Karin was very aware of her Uzumaki heritage.

"So you are all curious whether she actually has chakra and whether she can chain chakra creatures like the textbook-Uzumaki, or me, is she the same as me?" Karin asked all while peering into her notes.

They all know what the Uzumakis could do, the legendary Uzumaki one of the main clans were featured in their textbooks especially their roles in the past secret wars. Karin as one of the last Uzumaki knew the Uzumaki stories by heart as she intended to inherit them to her offspring one day.

Karin lifted her pen from her note book and looked at Sakura like she had just got a brilliant idea, "Wait, now I realize what CHUNIN had been up to when they told me to start using my chakra chains more regularly, was it related to this?"

Sakura was taken aback with that revelation and asked, "Who monitors you in those experiments."

"Yamato-sensei was assigned as he could control the experimental chakra monster they had me chaining."

Sakura wondered if Karin's experiments had to do with Naruko. Maybe they were planning for Karin to capture the chakra monster should the fusion fail. She was now fully anticipating the fusion now, and wondered whether this Naruko can carry the burden of being a Jinchuuriki.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoo

Naruko walked back to the Jinchuuriki quarters and was surprised to see that no one was there. She climbed up to the second floor where the room she had woken up this morning and sat confusedly on the bed. Earlier she was overwhelmed with information, she was never the one to question things around her since she was told to only ask when it mattered. But now when it mattered she just did not know what to ask.

Shizune had her parents' pictures from their CHUNIN days to their marriage inside the camps and their emancipation. Minato later returned to the quarters as Kushina lead a normal life at Konoha. Minato would spend weeks away while Kushina was pregnant with her. She wished there was a photo of them holding her when she was older than a baby, but there was none. She wanted to see evidence of them and her, the picture were old and not in high resolution. She knew she had her father's hair and her father's eye colors. She was not sure what she inherited from her mother because the pictures were grainy. Shizune said they were bringing in better quality pictures later so Naruko would have to wait.

Naruko lay down on her bed and thought about taking a bath and lay for a nap. Everything was too confusing and exciting, scary and she anticipated to join this Jinchuuriki program. All the thoughts jumbled up in her mind. Just then she heard a voice interrupting.

"You didn't even notice that I told you to wait for me, so we could have dinner together?"

"Ah, you entered my…" Naruko paused and sat up. She was not in her room, was it even a room for her? Then she saw Sasuke casually leaning against the door frame.

"It's your room and better get used to it. Are you going to freshen up or something? If you do, I'll wait for you downstairs. The others are away for their biweekly Jinchuuriki test, so we are going to be alone until tonight. And that's why I volunteered to have dinner with you even if you never answered my question, whether you wanted dioner or not." Sasuke then turned around and disappeared.

Naruko sat perplexed but quickly grabbed for her towel and took a bath. It's going to be a long night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Author's Note -** I promised to rewrite this story but I did it half a chapter each time so there might be itsy bitsy changes for now. Anyway new chapter for youuuu.


End file.
